Lotus Lake
by Rebirth of the Phoenix
Summary: Zutara AU. An orphaned Katara and her brother find themselves at boardng school. Katara's first thoughts are that her life will now be filled with boredom. How wrong she was!
1. Arrivals

**Lotus Lake**

I let a dejected sigh escape my lips. My warm breath mixed with the cold glass and it formed a mist. I sighed and wiped the condensation from the car window. I rested my forehead on the window, watching the world flit past in a blur of colours. I could see the array of of multi-coloured leaves, clinging to the branches in the autumn breeze. A desperate attempt to keep anchored in an ever changing world.

Much like myself.

I let another sigh escape my lips and this time it did not go unnoticed.

"Katara?" My brother's voice reached my ears. I was soft and cautious.

"Hmm?" Was my only reply.

My brother, Sokka, reached out and grabbed my hand. I did not turn form the window. Instead I listened to his words, giving him no recognition.

"Look, Katara, I know this seems scary, but it'll be alright. As long as we have each other, everything will be fine."

I smiled inwardly. I knew Sokka was afraid too and I appreciated his words. I briefly squeezed his hand, letting him know I'd heard him.

I let my eyes travel from the countryside scenery and settle on the car's interior. In the driver's seat in front of me sat Mae, our Social Worker. She glanced in the mirror and saw me watching her. She smiled warmly at me and I let the corners of my mouth lift briefly. Shifting my eyes I looked at my older brother.

Sokka was only a year older than me, but the sixteen year old still treated me like a baby. I knew that he was just being overprotective but I sometimes found it tiring.

I took in his appearance. My eyes scanned his half-shaven haircut, which had taken a while for everyone to get used to. His clothes had become slightly creased from sitting in the car for so long. He was staring at the roof of the car, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular. I gave the hand I still held another squeeze and he turned his blue eyes on me. He smiled at me but his expression soon changed to one of worry.

"Katara, your eyes are shot through! You haven't been sleeping have you?"

I sighed. No I hadn't been sleeping well for over the past week. It didn't help that most of my time had been spent crying either.

"I'm fine Sokka. You can't blame me for not sleeping like a baby." I looked down as my voice racked.

Sokka lent over and pulled me into a hug. "I know Katara. Things will get better from now on, don't worry. It's just going to take some time to get used to everything."

"I know Sokka, I will be fine, really. Like you said, we've still got each other."

I unlatched myself from my brother and looked out of he windshield. We were still travelling through tree lined lanes. He autumnal landscape was beautiful, but it brought me no pleasure.

I closed my eyes against the prickling of tears and rested my head on the widow next to me. The gentle swaying of the car was soothing and I soon felt my mind slipping into sleep.

- - - - - - - -

The dream came. The dream that was the reason I was afraid to sleep, it was so tormenting. I was with...them.

My mom and dad were standing with their arms open wide for me. I ran to them but they never seemed to get closer. Then I finally made it to them, and I reached out my hand to touch them. Before our fingertips could touch, my dad tuned and walked away, waving goodbye to me. I stood dumbstruck staring at his retreating figure. I turned and looked at my mother. She smiled at me and I took a step towards her. In that instant a wall of flames sprung up between us. I couldn't reach her, I couldn't breathe. I could only smell the acrid smell of smoke and I could hear my own sobs breaking through the roaring of the fire.

- - - - - - - - -

My eyes snapped open and I realised my breath was coming in short gasps. I blinked and looked around. Sokka was asleep in the seat next to me. Mae was still driving the car, apparently she hadn't noticed that I was in panic. I closed my eyes again, breathing in slowly and deeply.

_'It was just a dream. A stupid dream, just forget about it!'_

I kept my eyes shut tight, refusing to allow the tears behind my eyelids to fall. I do not know how long I sat there blindly, but I do know that I didn't fall asleep again. I wanted nothing less than to revisit that nightmare

"Wake up you two, we're here!" Mae chirped brightly from the front.

Sokka grunted awake and I opened my eyes, thankful my tears had dried. I looked through the windscreen and saw that we were driving up a sweeping driveway. It was very long and at the end of it stood a very large building. It was a three floored manor house and it seemed to have impressive gardens and grounds to match.

Mae pulled the car to a stop in front of the stone steps leading to the imposing front door. I stepped out of the car, Sokka doing the same on the opposite side. His face was a picture of wonder, and I realised I must have looked the same. I turned and saw Mae beckoning us from where she stood in front of the large entrance doors.

I shuffled up to her and glanced at a plaque above the door. It read:

_**Lotus Lake **_

_**Temporary and Permanent Boarding School**_

_**Ages Eleven to Eighteen**_

Lotus Lake? It was a beautiful name for a boarding school, but for some reason I didn't think the school itself would live up to its names appeal. Mae turned to Sokka ad I and gave us a reassuring nod. She then rang the ornate brass doorbell to her left and I heard it echo throughout the inside of the building.

There was a few moments wait and then one of the double doors opened. There stood a grey haired man who, I was relieved to see, wore a bright smile.

He bowed to the three of us briefly and hen he was upright again he spread his arms wide. "Welcome, welcome! I am pleased you all arrived here safely. Katara and Sokka I presume? My name is Iroh. Not 'Sir' or 'Mister Iroh', just Iroh please." He looked at Sokka and I expectantly. I nodded mutely.

Iroh seemed happy nonetheless. "I am the philosophy teacher, I look forward to seeing the two of you in my classes. Please, follow me, your luggage will be brought in separately."

He turned and walked down the wide corridor. Th three of us followed. I was a little uncomfortable finding myself at the front of our small group, but I wouldn't risk loosing face by stepping back.

The house was immense. It twisted repeatedly and I didn't see how anyone could navigate them successfully. The walls were quite bare, with a window or painting breaking the monotony occasionally. Finally we stopped in front of a polished walnut door. Iroh knocked on it and entered. Sokka, Mae and I waited a few moments before Iroh returned and ushered us in. I walked into the room and looked around. Straight ahead of me was a large desk, a floor length window was behind the desk. There was a fire crackling in a intricate fireplace to my right. I winced as I looked into the flames I quickly averted my eyes to the man behind the desk. He had a hard face and cold black eyes. His brown hair was receding on his head, but he had large sideburns coming all the way to his jaw. He was well built however. All these factors came together and I was forcibly reminded of a monkey. I scolded myself silently and had I not been thoroughly depressed I probably would have burst out laughing at my own thoughts.

Mae prodded me slightly in the back and Sokka and I proceeded to the desk. I looked at the name plaque on the desk and read the man's name.

Headmaster Zhao.

Zhao gestured at the two chairs in front of his desk. Sokka and I both complied and I perched nervously on the edge of my seat.

Zhao turned to Mae. "Thank you for ensuring the Naora siblings got here safely. They are my charge now and I am sure you would like to get started on your journey home. It is a long trip, I believe."

I noted that his voice was quite drawling, as though he was slightly bored with the proceedings.

I turned and looked at Mae. She nodded. "Yes it is quite a long trip." She turned to look down at me and Sokka. "Master Zhao will fill you in on what you need to know. Behave yourselves alright? I'll be in touch soon, making sure every thing's as it should be. Keep safe."

I only nodded as Iroh escorted her from the room. Mae was only a Social Worker, but in the past week she had become solidly dependable.

The door clicked when they left and Zhao started speaking again. "At Lotus Lake we believe that as long as rules are obeyed, life should run smoothly for everyone. You will refer to me as 'Sir' or 'Professor' or 'Headmaster'. Weekends are free periods. You are permitted to go anywhere within the grounds during your free time. Inside the building there are certain places that you can not go. These places will usually be locked or a notice will be in place. Your lessons run from Monday to Friday, and from nine in the morning to three in the afternoon. You may find you have free periods sometimes, the same restrictions apply as to weekends. It is unacceptable to be out of your rooms past ten a night on a weekday. At weekends the curfew is extended to midnight."

He paused and my mind was reeling. He had only been speaking for half a minute, but there was already a barrage of rules to follow. Zhao picked up his line of speech again.

"All residential rooms are found on the top floor. Girls and boys sleep on opposite sides of the schools. It is not permittable for girls to enter boy's rooms at any time and vice versa. During lessons you are to show your professors respect, or risk punishment. This school is well facilitated. There is a gym on this floor as well as a swimming pool. A library is found on the second floor and your classes will be spread between the ground floor and first floor. You may have noticed that the plaque over the front door said temporary and permanent boarding. This is because some students go home during the various holidays. Other students, like yourselves, who cannot go home for various reasons, remain in school all year round. For you this building will not just be your school, it will be your home until you are eighteen or until your situations change."

Zhao paused and looked at us. I really did not like this man, or the sound of this school. He was really rubbing it in that Sokka and I were virtually homeless.

"Well, I think that is everything. I will get Professor Iroh to take you both to your respective rooms. You have time to settle in before dinner, which runs from five until six thirty."

I heard the door open behind me and turned to see Iroh waiting at the door fr Sokka and I.

I stood and bowed my head slightly to Zhao. I turned and followed Iroh out of the room. He led us into a large hall that contained a magnificent staircase. The first floor was decorated in the same style as the ground floor. We followed Iroh through some more hallways until we reached the back of the building. I could see the hills behind the school through the large windows. There was another staircase in front of us, this time it twisted upwards.

We climbed the staircase quickly and we were stood in the residential hallway. It didn't contain and paintings or busts of unknown people. It seemed lighter, airier and there was a low hum of chatter coming from behind the closed doors.

Iroh stood at the top of the stairs. He motioned left and right. "The girl's rooms are on the left. Boy's are on the right. You are both quite lucky to have arrived on a Friday evening. You have two days to get used to the school before lessons start."

He walked over to the closest door to the left. "Katara, this is your room. You would have had a room mate, but they recently enrolled in a different school." He opened the door and I peered in. There were two beds in the room, although only one was made up. There was a small desk in one corner and a wardrobe in another My luggage had been placed against one wall. It seemed very bare.

Iroh chuckled. I must have looked disappointed. "I know it's empty but it is yours to do with as you wish. There are several electrical sockets for a stereo or whatever other appliances you may have. Now, the girl's bathrooms are at the far end of this corridor. Sokka, it is the same for you, only on the left. Now let me show you your room, it is the third door on the right."

Iroh and Sokka left, leaving me in the room alone. It was a reasonable size, especially as it was completely mine. I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. I was in a boarding school in the middle of nowhere. It may have been an orphanage, because that is what I was; an orphan.

_'That isn't true. Yes mom's gone but you have no real proof dad is dead.'_

I sighed and closed my eyes. I had no proof that my dad was dead, but I had no proof he was alive either.

- - - - - - - - -

I surveyed the room with a feeling of pleasure. I had spent just over the last hour customizing my room and it looked a lot better than it had previously. The small stereo I had was on my desk, along with a mirror I was glad I had brought with me. I had pinned various pictures and photographs on one wall and I had sorted out my luggage and put it away so the room was no longer cluttered.

I glanced at the clock on the desk. A quarter to five. I thought about going get Sokka now so I could go down to dinner with him. I appraised my appearance quickly and decided I looked alright. My blue eyes were still slightly red from my lack of sleep and my excess of tears. Other than that I looked fine, my hair was still neatly in its braid and I had changed out of my travel creased clothes.

I left the room and I saw a few people were hanging around in the hallway. Some of them shot me curious glances and I lowered my head shyly. I tried to remember what room Sokka was in. I recalled Iroh saying something about the third door n the right so I thought I'd give it a go.

I walked up to the aforementioned door and froze when I heard voices inside. One of them was definitely Sokka's; the other one I didn't recognise but neither voice sounded happy. I raised a fist and rapped smartly on the door. The conversation in the room ceased and I heard footsteps approach the door.

I smiled expectantly as the door opened. However, I didn't expect to be staring into a pair of golden eyes.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Hey, well there's chapter one. If any of you are reading 'Didn't See That Coming' don't worry, I haven't forgotten it, I just had this idea and decided to go with it. Let me know if you think this story has potential.**_

_**Review!**_


	2. There's The Rub

**Lotus Lake**

_**Hey thanks for the reviews. I don't feel very well so I'm lounging around writing this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

Disclaimer (I forgot this last time so this is for Chapters 1 and 2) – I do not own Avatar but I do own this plot and a box of cookies.

- - - - - - - -

I blinked, staring mutely at the boy in front of me. He was a few inches taller than me. He had ebony hair that fell to his shoulders and the most astonishing golden eyes. Through his black T-shirt I could see he had defined muscles, he obviously worked out. The most startling thing about his appearance was the large scar that circled his left eye. I found my eyes tracing the scar until the boy spoke up.

"What?" His tone was snappish and I took a step back before I found my voice again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was looking for my brother, Sokka."

The boy merely grunted and walked back into the room. A second later Sokka appeared at the door. He didn't look happy at all.

"Um, hi Sokka. I was just wondering if you'd come down to dinner with me."

Sokka made no reply he was muttering obscenities under his breath. I caught the word "jerk" and "psycho".

"Sokka, what's wrong?"

Sokka snapped out of it. "I'll tell you what's wrong! I've got to share a room with Mr Sunshine over there!"

He gestured behind him and looking over his shoulder I saw the scarred boy glaring at Sokka's back.

I looked back at Sokka. "So what's the big problem about?"

Sokka scowled. "The problem is that my new room mate is a pig-headed, loudmouthed, obnoxious -"

He was cut off by the boy inside the room. "Do you want to carry on insulting me, or should I just break your nose now?"

Sokka spun around. "Bring it on, I bet you're all talk and no action!"

The boy took a step forward. "Want to test that theory out? It looks like you're not afraid to take chances by the looks of that haircut."

Sokka also took a step forward. "Well at least my haircut isn't permanent, unlike that scar of yours!"

A fist shot out and made contact with Sokka's jaw. I was surprised to find it was mine. I had gone into the room without realizing it and I was fuming. Both Sokka and the boy were staring at me in surprise.

"That was totally uncalled for Sokka! Don't you ever think before you open that fat trap of yours?"

Sokka stared at me mouthing dumbly. I looked up at the boy.

He blinked once and then scowled. "I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me, keep out of it in future."

I scowled back, I could feel tears prickling at the back of my eyes and I wanted to get out of there before I lost control. "Who the hell said I did it for you? Don't assume you know anything about me!"

I looked back to Sokka. "You can go down to dinner on your own. I'm not hungry anymore!"

With that I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room. I noticed that the people in the hallway were staring at me in shock. I realized they must have heard everything, as the door had been left open. I didn't care. I rushed into my room and slammed the door. I lent against it and felt the tears slide down my cheeks. I steadied my breathing and furiously cursed Sokka under my breath.

Someone knocked on the door I was leaning on. I heard Sokka's tentative voice.

"Katara? Katara, come on! I don't know what I said but I'm sorry. Look, let's just go down to dinner together and forget about everything"

"Get lost Sokka, my appetite's ruined. I'll see you in the morning, if you're lucky." I was slightly distressed to hear that my voice was cracking with tears. Great, now Sokka would know I was crying.

I heard Sokka sigh and I listened to him walking away. I moved over to my desk and sat in front of the mirror. I pulled down my shirt off my right shoulder and looked in disgust at the scar there. It was relatively fresh, I'd only received it barely two weeks ago, when I'd lost my mother. It still hadn't recovered fully. It was red and inflamed, a large scar spanning my shoulder and it then it trailed down my right shoulder blade, ending in a thin point. I sighed, when it had healed there would be a nasty scar, just like the dark haired boy's. I didn't pity him, I understood what it must be like to have a scar for everyone to see. I was lucky that I had managed to keep it hidden so far, but I knew I couldn't keep it covered forever.

Sokka had no idea about my scar. I hadn't told him. My grandmother knew, but I had sworn her to secrecy. My thoughts turned to my grandmother. I really missed her. After the house fire which had claimed my mother's life almost two weeks ago, she had tried to support us with a home, but she was old and she didn't have the money, or strength to take care of two teenagers. That's why I had been sent, with Sokka, to boarding school. I didn't blame Gran Gran, she just wanted me and Sokka to go somewhere where we could be provided for. Social Services had strongly recommended Lotus Lake, as it could be used for permanent residence as well as just a boarding school.

I took one last look at the burn scar on my shoulder and covered it up again. I heard people moving around in the corridor, and looking at the clock I saw that it was five, and time for dinner. I walked over to my bed and lay face down. I really wasn't hungry anymore. I felt little bad about blowing up at Sokka, but his jibe at the boy had affected me. I knew I would be left with an ugly permanent scar.

Someone knocked at, my door again and I heard Sokka speak. "I'm going down for dinner now Katara. If you change your mind, come down and find me aright?"

I made no reply and I heard him walk away. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. Just as I was drifting off someone knocked at my door, yet again. This time I lost my temper. "Sokka, get it through your thick skull. I'm not hungry!" I yelled at the door.

A girl's voice answered me. "Um, I'm actually not Sokka."

I jumped up from the bed and rushed to the door. I pulled it open and found myself face to face with a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were my brother." I said sheepishly.

The girl smiled. "It's fine. My name is Suki, and I hear the argument earlier. I just thought I'd see if you were alright.

I felt a little embarrassed that she'd heard me yelling. "I'm fine, I'm sorry if my yelling bothered you."

Suki grinned. "No it was funny actually. Nobody can believe you yelled at Zuko."

"Zuko?"

Suki nodded. "Yeah, he's the boy your brother's rooming with. He's the one with the scar." She gestured at her left eye and I put a hand on my right shoulder self consciously.

Suki continued. "Nobody knows why Zuko's here, but everyone's sort of scared of him. He's one of the permanent borders, so he doesn't go home. When you're a permanent boarder, people don't tend to ask why you're here. What about you, are you temporary or permanent?"

"Permanent." I mumbled.

Suki smiled softly. "Oh, it's okay, I won't ask why you're here, that's how it works here. I'm here temporarily. My parents just sent me here for the education. So anyway, I'm heading down to dinner now. Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

I nodded. "I'm really not hungry, and if I see Sokka, I might end up drowning him in a bowl of soup."

Suki laughed and nodded. "I'll see you later. Maybe I could give you a grand tour of the school tomorrow?"

I smiled. "I'd like that, I'll see you later."

Suki left and I closed my door. I lay back down on my bed and gently ran a finger over the scar under my shirt. It was still quite sore, and I'd used all of the ointment my doctor had given me. I refused to tell anyone that I needed more though. I didn't want people to know and start pitying me, or maybe even looking at me in disgust. I knew I should tell someone I needed more ointment though. The scar was really becoming inflamed. I closed my eyes. Even though it was only just after five, I was really tired. I welcomed the sleep that washed over me and I just hoped I wouldn't be plagued by nightmares.

- - - - - - - - -

I opened my eyes slowly. I had not had the recurring nightmare for the first time in the past two weeks. It was probably because I was so tired when I'd fallen asleep. I peered at the illuminated clock on the desk. It was four thirty in the morning. I groaned when I realized I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I was no longer tired. I sat up, getting my eyes used to the darkness. It was a little chilly this early in the morning. I looked at myself, and saw that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday.

I sat there thinking about what I could do until everyone woke up. I decided that a warm shower would be a perfect use of my time. I pulled my bath robe out of the wardrobe and threw it on the bed while I hunted for a towel. When I located my towel I left the room for the bathrooms at the end of the corridor. The hallway was dark, moonlight flowed in through the windows, and no noises came from inside the rooms. I reached the bathrooms and saw that there were seven doors. I poked my head in the first one and saw that it was a large room. It contained toilet cubicles and separated shower cubicles. Withdrawing my head I moved down to the next door and I saw that it was a small private bathroom. It contained a toilet, a sink and a shower. I looked in the next five rooms and found that they were all private bathrooms too. I smiled when I realized that it must be a battlefield to try to get into one of the private bathrooms.

I myself chose a private room and locked the door behind me. I turned on the shower and tested the warmth of the water before stepping in. The water felt heavenly but I winced when the water hit my scarred shoulder. It was still very tender. I washed my long brown hair and then my body, being careful to avoid the scar. I stepped out of the shower and reached for my bath robe when I realized I had left it on my bed. Cursing myself I towel dried my hair roughly and then wrapped the towel securely around my body. I gathered up my clothes from the floor and left the bathroom. I got to my door and just as I was about to enter I heard another door opening. I looked to my right and saw Sokka's room mate, Zuko, standing just outside of his door, staring at me.

He wore a pair of loose black tracksuit bottoms, and no top. He had a towel slung over his shoulder. I blushed slightly at the sight of his toned stomach. The moonlight provided enough light for us to see each other clearly. I felt a little uncomfortable standing in front of him with just a towel on. I saw his golden eyes move from my face down to my shoulder. I was standing with my right side facing him and my scarred shoulder was in full view.

I gasped when I saw his gaze linger there and I rushed into my room. I shut the door behind me and cursed the bath robe that lay on my bed. Why the hell hadn't I taken it with me? That way Zuko wouldn't have seen the scar.

_'Now he's probably going to tell everyone just to get back at you for shouting at him.'_ I thought bitterly.

I was pulled out of my dark thoughts by a soft knock on my door. I was surprised but nonetheless I made sured the towel was securely tightened and I opened the door slightly. I was thrown to see Zuko standing there.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked quietly. I was still embarrassed that he had seen my scar.

He lifted his right hand and I saw that he was holding a bottle.

He gestured to it with his other hand. "I thought you might need this cream. It's good for burns and I noticed the one on your shoulder looks quite nasty."

I was torn between surprise that Zuko was actually concerned about my scar, and mortification that he noticed how inflamed it was.

I smiled gently and opened the door a little wider. I remembered what Zhao had said about going into the opposite gender's rooms but it was the early hours of the morning and I doubted Zuko was going to try anything.

Zuko stepped into the room and handed me the bottle. "Here. I'm Zuko Ozai by the way."

I smiled at him again. "Katara Naora. Pleased to meet you. What are you doing up so early?"

Zuko scowled slightly. "I always get up earlier that the others to take a shower, but this morning I awoke earlier than usual because that brother of yours snores like he's possessed."

I giggled, and realized it was the first time I'd laughed in the past two weeks. "I know, he's always snored. You get used to it after a while."

I unscrewed the bottle and deposited some cream onto my hand. I rubbed it gently onto my right shoulder, savoring the cooling action it had. The thin scar that trailed down my back still felt sore, but I couldn't reach it, although I tried.

Zuko noticed my predicament. "Would you like me to do your back?"

I was shocked that he was actually willing to touch the scar but I nodded anyway. He took the bottle and applied the soothing lotion to my back. I closed my eyes and heard Zuko speak.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen. It looks very fresh."

"It is fresh. It happened nearly two weeks ago in a house fire. While I was escaping from the house a piece of wood fell from the ceiling and landed on my shoulder. A piece of the wood broke away and trailed down my back, that's why I have a scarred back too."

Zuko finished applying the cream and I turned to look at him. I wanted to ask him about his scar but I remembered what Suki had said about not asking others about personal things. Zuko had asked me though hadn't he?

"Zuko, you don't have to answer but how did you get your scar?"

Zuko closed his eyes and his eyebrows knotted slightly. I could see he was remembering something. "It was caused by fire, like yours."

He said no more so I didn't push it. When he opened his eyes he looked at me intensely. His eyes seemed to burn straight into my soul. "So, the reason you punched your brother for teasing me about my scar was because it reminded you of yours?"

I nodded. Zuko scowled."Wow, he's a really caring brother if he pokes fun at his own sister's scar."

I shook my head. "No, he doesn't know about my scar. He knows I got burnt but I never told him about the scar."

Zuko looked at me curiously. "Why wouldn't you tell him?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm ashamed."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, I feel ashamed sometimes but I've realized that if people treat you rotten just because you have a scar,then they aren't worth your time. You should tell your brother. He'll support you."

I smiled warmly at Zuko and watched as he looked around the room. He noticed the ribbons pinned to the wall. "What are all of those?"

I looked at the blue ribbons he gestured to "I've won a few diving and swimming competitions before."

He turned to me. "There's a good sized swimming pool here you know, it's got a diving board and everything. Maybe you should give it a look."

I looked away and Zuko seemed to sense what was wrong. "Like I said before Katara, if people make fun of you because you have a scar, then they aren't worth you time. Look, on Saturday afternoons I usually spent a lot of time in the gym. The swimming pool is next to the gym, so come down and I might take a swim too, just so you're not alone."

I nodded at him and for some reason my stomach felt funny, as if I'd just taken a dip too quick in a car.

He started walking out of the room. "Breakfast starts at eight, in case you didn't know. I suppose you're starving after you refused to go to dinner last night." He smirked at me.

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Thanks for the ointment."

I held out the bottle but he shook his head. "I don't need it anymore. It used to help when my scar bothered me, but I don't have that trouble anymore."

He turned and headed down the boy's corridor to the bathrooms. I closed the door and went to put the bottle on the desk. I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I was still smiling.

Even faced with the prospect of baring my scar while swimming, the day ahead suddenly seemed a lot brighter.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Hi. I had fun writing this chapter, it kind of makes me wish I was at a boarding school with Zuko! I have to go sort out my room now (my mother is threatening me with my life!) after that I should have most of the day to write another chapter so I should update soon.**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Making A Splash

**Lotus Lake**

_**Hey, thank for the reviews. I'm sorry if I didn't reply but for some reason the Review Reply is not working for me! Is anyone else having this problem? Anyway, I always reply to my reviewers so I'll have to do it here.**_

**isabelnecessary218 – that review was really sweet and I'm glad I grabbed your attention. I agree with the whole shirtless thing!**

**Meman1993 – don't worry, Aang is going to be included; along with some other characters.**

**DayDream11 – yes, Zuko is a sweetie isn't he?**

**Zutara-rouks – glad you liked it!**

**Wavemaster Minstral – I took your advice and carried on writing lol!**

**Cyrusdragon – glad my natural compassion was appreciated!**

**DemonDaughter – thanks, glad you're liking it!**

**PRiNcES oF mY oWn wOrLd – glad you're enjoying it. Here's the update!**

**Girlmagic001 – glad you think you will like it.**

_**So, on with the story!**_

_**Read, Enjoy and Review!**_

- - - - - - - -

Around seven o'clock I heard people in the rooms next to me waking up. I was already dressed and I had put my swimming costume on underneath the blue jeans and the lilac angel sleeved top I wore. I knew that I had a good few hours before I was expected to meet Zuko, but I thought I might take a quick dip before he said he would join me. I still had an hour before I could get breakfast and was feeling increasingly nervous about showing my scar later on.

I sat down at the desk and shifted through some of the papers that were in one of my folders. I came across a piece of sheet music. It was half full and I looked at it for a moment before I realized what it was. It was the arrangement I had been working on before the fire. It was one of the few things that hadn't been burnt to a crisp because it had been in my locker at school. I sighed and stared at it. I had loved playing the piano and working on songs, but my heart hadn't been in it lately.

Someone knocked on my door and I put the paper back on the desk. I answered the door to see Suki, looking as pleased as punch to be awake at a quarter past seven in the morning.

"Hey Katara! Love the outfit. Do you want me to show you around before breakfast?"

I nodded and left the room. Some people were already loitering the corridor looking around I saw no sign of Sokka. I sighed, I'd just have to catch up with him later.

I spent the next hour walking around with Suki. She showed me the library and she gave me a quick walk through of how the classes were divided through the floors.

"The lower school, that's eleven to fourteen year olds usually have their classes together. Then the fifteen to eighteen year olds have classes together. They do it that way because there aren't that many pupils her. The teachers just generally give students work that they need to do. It is helpful because you are taught in a more individual way."

I nodded to her and we walked into the dining room. It was a very impressive room. There was a large table where some students had already sat down. There were various bowls and pitchers on the table. I sat down next to Suki and helped myself to some cereal.

I turned to Suki. "Um, Suki, after breakfast can you show me where the gym and swimming pool is?"

Suki looked at me curiously. "Sure. Why?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just said I'd meet someone there this afternoon."

I had caught her attention now. "You have a date? Wow, you haven't been here a day yet! Who are you meeting?"

"First of all, it isn't a date. I was persuaded to go swimming by Zuko this morning."

Suki looked amazed. "Zuko? Zuko asked you to go swimming with him? You actually had a conversation with him?"

I nodded. "Yeah he was really nice actually. Suki, can I tell you something? You have to promise to keep it a secret!"

Suki nodded and lent in as I dropped my voice. "Well, just under two weeks ago I was in a house fire, my shoulder and back was burnt and I've got a scar there now. Zuko saw it this morning and he brought me some lotion. He was really sympathetic and told me that I shouldn't be embarrassed about the scar. He persuaded me to go swimming later because I told him I'd won competitions for diving and swimming."

Suki nodded again. "It makes sense for him to understand what you're going through. I mean having that scar on his face can't have been a picnic for him." She paused and grinned wickedly. "I'm curious as to how Zuko saw your scar if it's on your shoulder and back."

I blushed. "I was coming back from having a shower about five this morning. I forgot to take my bath robe so I was kind of stuck in a towel. He came out of his room just as I was going into mine."

"So, did you invite him in?"

I choked a little on my apple juice. "No! He knocked on the door a minute later and brought me some ointment for the scar, it hasn't healed properly yet. He just asked me about it and put some of the lotion on my back."

Suki started giggling. "You were in your room with Zuko at five in the morning and he was rubbing lotion on you! Katara, I would never have pictured you as such a fast worker!"

I blushed brilliantly and told Suki to shut up. She just laughed harder and I could see people looking at us. I stood up and asked Suki if she was ready. She nodded with tears of laughter in her eyes.

After Suki showed me where the gym and swimming pool were located, we spent the rest of the morning walking around a small portion of the grounds. Thankfully, Suki's laughter subsided after an hour and I just had to put up with her teasing me constantly. At midday Suki went into lunch. I didn't join her. My stomach was now doing back flips. I was seriously regretting agreeing to go swimming but it was too late to back out now.

I walked up to my room to get a towel. I was surprised to find the door was ajar. I walked in and saw Sokka sitting at my desk. I cleared my throat and he looked around.

"Hi Katara! I missed you at breakfast, I kind of slept in late. I didn't know you was still writing music."

I looked at the piece of paper he held in his hands, and noticed it was my piano arrangement. "I'm not. Thats an old piece, I never finished it."

"Well, maybe you should."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but the problem is I haven't got a piano."

Sokka smiled gently. "Do you want to have lunch with me?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I can't. I'm going to go swimming. I'll meet up with you later okay?"

Sokka nodded and left the room. As I watched him leave I really wanted to tell him about my scar but I really didn't want to get into that at the moment. I grabbed a towel and pulled the door closed behind me. I went down to the ground floor, surprisingly I didn't get lost on my way to the gym.

As I approached the doorway I heard dull thudding noises coming from inside. I peered in and I was surprised to see Zuko was already in there. He was kick boxing a punch bag. He was wearing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a loose black vest top. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he didn't seem to notice I was watching him.

"You can come in you know." He said in between kicks.

_'So much for that theory.'_

I entered the gym and looked around. There were a few punch bags around the room. Some weights were stacked in one corner and there were basket ball nets on the walls at either end of the room.

I walked over to Zuko who was now watching me. "When you said you spent Saturday afternoon in here, I didn't expect you to be in here at midday on the dot."

Zuko shrugged. "I just wanted to get an early start. So you ready to swim?"

I nodded uneasily. Zuko smirked slightly and started to walk to an adjoining room. I followed and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw the swimming pool. It was full sized with a full height high dive. There were bleachers on either side of the room. Two doors behind the high dive seemed to lead to the changing rooms.

I looked around and saw Zuko had stripped down to his swimming shorts. I blushed slightly._'Man, he really has a great body.'_ I turned around and took off my jeans. I cursed myself for only owning a two piece bikini. I paused and didn't remove my top. I heard a small splash and saw that Zuko was in the water. He looked at me and seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Katara. I'm not going to judge you by your scar."

I glanced at the scar on his face and realized he was right. I pulled off my top and placed my clothes and towel on one of the benches at the side of the room. I also removed the necklace that was ever present on my neck. I stood at the side of the pool and looked at Zuko. His eyes burned into mine and I couldn't look away.

"So are you going to dive?"

I nodded and walked to the high dive. I climbed the ladder and cautiously walked to the edge of the diving board. I peered over the edge. It seemed a long way up and I could see Zuko looking up at me. I let my fingers trace the scar that was left bare on my shoulder and closed my eyes.

_'Zuko doesn't judge me for this blemish. He's right. If other people do judge me, then they are not worth my time.'_

I opened my eyes and took a few steps back. I breathed deeply and ran to the edge of the board. I launched into the air and my diving skills kicked in. I pulled my head down and performed a single somersault. I then straightened out, just in time, and I entered the water at a perfect right angle. When I resurfaced I saw Zuko looked impressed.

"You can dive well." He grinned at me. "I wonder if you can race just as good?"

I blinked away the water in my eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Zuko smirked. "You bet!"

We both swam across the the deep end of the pool. I clutched the edge of the pool and placed my feet on the wall. I floated there, crouched and ready.

Zuko was in a similar position to me. "Ready, steady..."

"GO!" I cut him off and pushed off from the wall. I went underwater to gain more speed and I could hear Zuko splashing through the water behind me. I resurfaced quickly to fill my lungs with air. I dove back under and peered through the water. I could see the wall of the swimming pool and I grinned inwardly.

My outstretched hand touched the wall and I came backup for air. I pushed the stray strands of hair from my face and grinned at Zuko as his head broke the water next to me.

"You cheater!" He smirked at me.

I stood up, the shallow water coming to my waist. "Now, now. Don't be a sore loser!"

I waded down to deeper water and started swimming back to the deeper end. I was congratulating myself on getting one up on Zuko when I heard a splash behind me. I looked back but Zuko wasn't there, only some ripples spreading across the pool. I turned in the water looking for some sign of him, but I couldn't make out anything through the shifting water.

I was starting to freak out now. Zuko been under water for a while now. He probably had revenge on his mind and I was a sitting duck!

Suddenly I felt something grab my ankle. I let out a small scream before I was pulled under the water. Twisting around I saw Zuko. He grinned at me and swam up to the surface. I followed him but as soon as I got above the surface I received a face full of water. I shook my head rapidly, spluttering. When I'd cleared my eyes I saw Zuko smirking at me. I grinned back at him and also sent a splash of water to his face.

We carried on the splashing fight until Zuko suddenly shot through the water at me. I shrieked again as we both plunged underwater. I tried to free myself from his grasp but he wouldn't let up. He started to tickle my sides and I tried desperately not to laugh and risk drowning myself. In the end Zuko released me and we both broke the surface, laughing. I swam to the edge of the pool and heaved myself up onto the side.

I realized that this was the first time in the past two weeks that I had actually enjoyed myself. Zuko pulled himself out of the pool and sat next to me.

"Cheater." He muttered.

I grinned. "Cry baby!"

He turned to me. "You really do dive well. Can you do any other types of dives?"

I nodded. "At my old school, the swim coach had just taught me how to back flip from the board and still enter the water perfectly. I haven't practiced it much, but it's one of the coolest dives I can do."

Zuko elbowed me gently. "Well this is your chance to practice it."

I sighed and got up. I climbed back up to the high dive and walked slowly to the edge. Zuko was still sat at the edge of the pool looking up at me. I turned and put my back to him. I was getting ready to dive when someone burst into the room.

"Katara! I heard you scream a minute ago! Are you okay?"

I twisted around quickly, surprised to hear Sokka yelling for me. As I twisted however, I lost my footing. My left ankle twisted awkwardly and I gasped as I fell from the board. I seemed to hang in the air for a moment before my back hit the water.

I was winded as the stinging pain on my back spread. As my lungs started to function again, I gasped instinctively. As my mouth filled with water I started to panic. I thrashed in the water, not being able to tell which way was up. Then I felt a pair of strong arms around my middle as I was hauled above water.

I was pulled out of the pool by another pair of hands and I knelt on my hands and knees trying to clear my lungs. I spat out the offending water and collapsed on my back. As my heart rate started to return to normal, my vision sharpened. Above me I could see the faces of Sokka and Zuko. Both of them were leaning over me and they looked concerned. Sokka was dry, so that meant Zuko had pulled me from the water. I made a mental note to thank him later, but right now I didn't have the breath to spare.

I closed my eyes and listened as Zuko and Sokka began to argue.

"You idiot why the hell did you burst in and scare her! She could have drowned!"

"What the hell were you doing with her anyway! I ran in because she screamed, what did you do?"

"We were messing around you dolt!"

"Oh I see, _messing around_ were you! I don't think you should be _messing around_ with my sister!"

"Not like that you - !"

I'd heard enough. "Shh!" I whispered hoarsely. Sokka and Zuko both shut up and I opened my eyes.

They were both peering at me and Sokka looked pale. "Katara, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you! Are you okay? Do you want -" His eyes widened and he looked me in the eyes. "Katara, how did you do that to your shoulder?"

I glanced at my shoulder and groaned as I realized it was still uncovered. "Not now Sokka. I'll explain later, but right now I just want to go lie down."

Sokka opened him mouth to protest but Zuko caused a diversion when he lifted me to my feet. He held onto me for support and Sokka got up spluttering indignantly.

"I'll take my sister back, if you don't mind!

With that he grabbed me and started pulling me back towards the gym.

"Um, Sokka? I still need to get dressed."

Sokka looked around at me and blushed. "Right, sorry."

He let me go and I walked over to my clothes, hardly paying attention to what I was doing. I pulled my top and jeans on over my swimsuit, not really caring that it was still wet. I untied my braid and quickly towel dried it to stop it dripping. When that was taken care of I walked back over to Sokka. As he steered me from the room I looked back over my shoulder at Zuko. He was pulling his own clothes on and he looked up at me. I gave him a small smile, which he returned and then I turned the corner with Sokka.

- - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe you went swimming with _him_! He's only like the biggest jerk I've ever met!"

I sighed as we reached my room and I lay down on my bed. I winced slightly when I lay on my back. "Well, he seemed perfectly nice to me."

Sokka pouted. "Whatever. Katara, how did you get that scar? I've never seen it before."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Not now, Sokka. I'm tired. Come and get me for dinner and I'll tell you then."

I heard Sokka gave a frustrated snort and then he left. I lay there for a moment trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my back. I traced my fingers across my scar and then across to my neck. I gasped and sat up as I realized what was missing.

"My necklace!" I groaned and rushed out of my room, heading back for the pool.

- - - - - - - - -

_**There you go! What do you think will happen when Katara goes for her necklace? Here's a clue – she'll meet someone while she's looking for her necklace.**_

_**Let me know who you think it will be and I'll tell you who was right in the next chapter.**_

_**Thanks and remember: Review!**_

_**P.S: I would greatly appreciate it if someone could give me a heads up on why I am being denied Review Replies!**_


	4. Dinner For Two?

**Lotus Lake**

_**Hey! Thank for all the reviews! I check my reviews before I go to school so they really brighten up my day!**_

_**I had quite a lot of people who guessed who Katara would meet and most of them said Zuko. That isn't who it'll be because I wanted to take this opportunity to introduce another character.**_

_**Nobody got it right, but thanks to everyone who had a go (hands out cookies).**_

_**I want to take this moment to send Get-Well Kudos to my friend David. He's had to go and have injections today before he goes to South Africa.**_

_**Well any way on with the story. The review reply is working now so Review and I will Reply!**_

- - - - - - - -

I ran down the twisted staircase cursing myself. How could I have forgotten that necklace? It was my mother's and the only thing I had left of her, and now I'd left it somewhere!

I ran across the second floor, getting some very strange looks from people as I rushed past. I wondered why they were staring when I caught sight of myself in an ornate mirror that hung on the wall and stopped. My hair was still loose and damp from swimming, and my top had wet patches on it from the bikini that I still wore underneath.

I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and secured it with my hair bobble. There was nothing I could do about my top now however, and so I rushed towards the swimming pool once again.

When I reached the pool, I saw that both it and the gym were deserted; Zuko had left. I went to the bleachers where I had put my towel, clothes and necklace. That was the last time I remembered having the necklace, so it seemed like a good place to start.

I crouched down and searched the floor. I crawled forward slightly and stuck my head further under the benches; I couldn't see the necklace anywhere.

"Looking for this?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice and banged my head on the bench above me. Muttering darkly I crawled backwards and sat on the floor, nursing my bumped head. I looked up slightly and found myself staring at a pair of white trainers. I let my eyes travel upwards and I saw that my necklace was dangling from someone's hand.

I jumped up, joyous. "My necklace!"

I looked at the person and found myself face to face with a boy. _A very cute boy_. He had dark brown eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. His dark brown hair was spiked up carelessly and he was looking at me with a small smirk on his face.

I held out my hand for the necklace. "I am so glad you found it, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost it!"

The boy's smirk widened but he didn't hand me the necklace. "No problem. I'd be happy to give you the necklace back, but it'll cost ya."

I blinked surprised. I was about to yell at the boy when I noticed his playful smirk. He was trying to lead me on, so I decided to play along. "How much will it cost me?"

The boy shrugged. "I guess I'd part with it for a name."

I smiled. "You drive a hard bargain but alright. My name's Katara."

The boy handed me the necklace and I fastened it around my neck. "So do I get to know your name in return?"

The boy winked at me. "I'm sorry. I don't tell my name to strangers. Perhaps if you said you'd let me get to know you better at dinner, then I wouldn't mind telling you."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind answering a few questions, but first I need your name."

The boy just turned and began walking out of the room. "I'll catch up with you at dinner."

I watched as he turned the corner and then I heard his voice. "By the way, the name's Jet."

I left, heading for my room. Jet was nowhere to be seen. _'A cute boy with a cool name huh?'_

- - - - - - - -

I took the time before dinner to wash the chlorine out of my hair and change into dry clothes. I was happier than I'd been in days and I couldn't help but smile. I sat down at my desk and waited for Sokka to get me for dinner.

The sheet music was still on the table and picked it up. Maybe Sokka was right. I'd love to get back into writing music, but the simple fact was I needed a piano to do so.

At a quarter to five someone knocked on my door and Sokka came in. He sat on my bed and I looked at him from the desk.

"Right, Katara. Now will you please tell me what happened to your shoulder."

I sighed and looked down. "It's a burn Sokka, it happened in the fire. It's nothing really. I had cream from it off the doctor and Zuko gave me some more this morning."

Sokka let out a low breath. "I wish you'd told me, Katara. If you're sure that...wait! Zuko gave helped you?"

I looked up and grinned. "Yep, he sure did. I guess that means you should be nice to him for helping your sister. Oh, and there's the fact that he saved me from drowning."

Sokka pouted "What was up with you going swimming with him alone anyway?"

I laughed at his sulky tone. "Sokka, he's a friend. Not every guy in the world is a total creep."

"That's open for debate, trust me I should know."

I laughed again and stood up. "Come on. Let's go to dinner. I'm surprised you didn't come in and yank me down the stairs."

Sokka glared but followed me out the room. "Ha ha. I'll do that tomorrow for breakfast shall I?"

"Tsk tsk Sokka. You're not meant to go into girl's rooms."

I turned around and saw Zuko standing behind us. I smiled at his goading tone, while Sokka puffed himself up, no doubt he was thinking up a comeback. Before he could answer, another voice joined the conversation.

"True, boys shouldn't go into girl's rooms but that didn't stop you going in Katara's room this morning, did it Zuko?"

I looked to my right and saw Suki grinning at me. I blushed as Sokka erupted.

"WHAT! You were in my sister's room! I knew there was something I didn't like about you!"

I was amazed at how cool Zuko kept. "I was merely being a good neighbour. If you read into this as something sinister, then maybe it's you who shouldn't be trusted."

Sokka turned red with ager and I sensed danger. "Sokka, meet my friend Suki. Suki, meet my brother Sokka."

Suki, thankfully, picked up on my attempt to calm things down. She stuck out her hand for Sokka to take.

Sokka apparently hadn't heard me, or noticed Suki's hand because he made towards Zuko. As he passed I stuck out my foot and Sokka fell flat on his face. I looked pointedly at Suki and she nodded.

While Suki helped Sokka up, I led a laughing Zuko away, before Sokka regained his balance.

Zuko walked with me down to dinner. "Your brother is a little hot headed, you did notice that didn't you?"

I laughed and looked back at Suki. She was walking alongside a still fuming Sokka. "He's just protective that's all. The problem is that he hasn't got any common sense, it's not a very good combination.

Zuko let out a bark of laughter as we entered the dining room. It was already quite full and Zuko and I sat down together. Sokka and Suki took empty seats a few places away from us. Finally, away from Sokka I could have a conversation with Zuko.

"Um Zuko?"

Zuko looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me today. You know, when you pulled me out of the pool."

Zuko grinned. "No problem. I couldn't very well let you drown could I? I bet that your brother would have been real happy if I had."

I laughed again and we started helping ourselves to the food.

I spent the next half hour getting to know Zuko better.

"So how old are you?"

Zuko looked at me. "Seventeen. I'll be eighteen on the seventeenth of June. This is my last year at school. How about you?"

"I turned fifteen last month. My birthday was on the ninth of September. Are you going onto college after you leave here?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, I hope to get a basketball scholarship somewhere. Then I'd study Government and Politics. I'd love to be a part of the government. I'm sure I could run the country better than some of the idiots doing it now!"

I giggled. "You probably could. I want to become a doctor when I leave school. I don't know whether it'll work out though."

"I bet you'd be great. Besides, if you became a doctor maybe you could save yourself next time you drown.!"

I punched his arm lightly. "Very funny. Just be thankful you didn't have to give me mouth to mouth this afternoon."

Zuko smirked at me. "I was kind of disappointed at the fact I didn't get to do it actually."

I felt myself blush slightly but I shook it off.

_'He's teasing you. Don't let him get you flustered!"_

I regained my composure. "I'm sure you were disappointed. I suppose it would've been your first kiss eh?"

Zuko choked slightly on his dinner. "Excuse me? I've had that many kisses, I've lost count!"

I laughed at how flustered he was when someone spoke behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt _Zuko_ but Katara here promised she'd let me get to know her better."

I looked around and saw Jet standing there. He was looking at Zuko with narrowed eyes and Zuko was glaring back coldly. I was completely clueless as to what was happening.

I cleared my throat hesitantly. "Um, you both obviously know each other. Zuko, Jet found my necklace after I left at the swimming pool this afternoon."

Jet smirked at Zuko. "Yes and as thanks, Katara said we could have a nice talk with one another. I see that you've already eaten dinner. Maybe you'd like to join me for desert Katara?"

"Um, sure I guess." Zuko stood up abruptly. "Wait! Zuko, you don't have to go!"

Zuko inclined his head stiffly. "It's fine, really. I'll see you later Katara."

With that he swept away and Jet took his empty place.

- - - - - - - -

Half an hour later I made my way back up to my room alone. Sokka and Suki were still chatting and I was stuffed. I'd said goodnight to Jet and left. There were a few people around but most were still in the dinning room.

When I made it to the residential corridors I glanced at Zuko's door. I really wanted to talk to him, but I felt he wanted to be alone. I had no idea what went on between him and Jet, but they obviously didn't like each other.

I went into my room and pulled my hair out of the braid I had tied in it. I picked up the sheet music, yet again and stared at it. It was driving me crazy now. I really wanted to finish it but I had no piano. I wondered whether the school would have a keyboard I could borrow, but a keyboard wasn't the same as a piano at all.

Just then someone knocked on my door. I answered it, still clutching my music, and saw Zuko.

I smiled. "Hey. Are you okay, only I have no idea what went on back there."

Zuko grimaced. "It's fine. Jet just can't stand me, and sufficed to say, the feeling's mutual. I just came to say that Jet is trouble Katara. He seems cool and suave, but appearances only run skin deep."

I nodded silently and looked down, Zuko spoke again.

"What's that?"

I looked up and saw him looking at the paper in my hand. "It's a song I was working on, but the problem is I haven't got a piano to finish it on."

Zuko looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hey Katara meet me outside in the corridor at eight. I want to show you something, but I need to talk to Iroh first."

I nodded and he walked away before I could ask him why I was meeting him and why he had to speak to the philosophy teacher.

I shook my head and went back into my room.

Zuko had warned me about Jet, saying he couldn't be trusted. But the Suki had said everyone was scared of Zuko when I had first met her. When I'd gotten to know Zuko better, I'd seen he was a nice guy. Maybe Jet was a nice guy but he was just misunderstood? Maybe.

- - - - - - - - -

_**So the mystery person was Jet and it doesn't look like Zuko trusts him. I wonder why Zuko wants to meet Katara? **_

**Alter Ego: (Jumping up and down) I know! I know!**

_**Me: Of course you know, and stop jumping around it gives me a head ache! **_

**Alter Ego: Sorry.**

_**Anyhow, ignore my Alter Ego, just be thankful there's only one of them today!**_

_**I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know in a review!**_

_**Thanks! **_


	5. Surprises And Basketball

**Lotus Lake**

_**Hey, thanks to all who reviewed. I would have liked to get this up quicker but I've been asleep all day ill. The worst thing is I've got to drag myself n to school tomorrow to prepare for my drama exam!**_

_**Well done to Kylwyn and Zutara-rouks for correctly guessing what Zuko wants to show Katara.**_

_**Right, on with the story. **_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

- - - - - - - -

I spent the next hour or so pondering Zuko's warning about Jet. I didn't know whether to trust Zuko on this. He seemed to really hate Jet, but maybe his opinions on Jet were biased.

I was also curious to find out what Zuko wanted to show me, I hadn't seen him since he left his cryptic request. So when eight o'clock came around, I left my room anticipating Zuko's surprise. I saw that he was already in the corridor waiting for me.

I smiled as I walked up to him. "Right, I'm curious as to what this big secret is."

Zuko smirked. "Well I won't keep you waiting much longer, just be patient."

He turned and walked down the twisting staircase. I followed behind him silently. Being a Saturday, students were allowed up until midnight. Zuko led me to the ground floor past the dinning room and into a large open hall. I stopped, slightly taken aback at the elaborate wooden paneling and hardwood floor.

Zuko looked back and noticed I wasn't following. "What's the matter? This is the main entrance hall, it's the easiest way to find your way around the school from here. Didn't you come through here when you arrived?"

I shook my head. "No. Iroh took up from the front door to Zhao's office and then straight up to the dormitories."

Zuko scowled. "I hate Zhao. But that's besides the point." He motioned behind himself. "The front door is that way, straight down the hallway." He pointed to the way we had just come. "That way will take you to the dinning room and main staircase." He gestured left this time. "That's the way down to the kitchens. Student's aren't meant to go down there, but the cooks aren't as strict as the teachers. Most students don't have to come through here to get to where they want to go. When you've been here for a week or two you'll work out the quickest ways to and room different parts of the school."

He walked towards the only other passageway left.

"So what's down there?"

Zuko turned and grinned. "This is the way to what I want to show you. Come here."

I walked over to him and he put his hands over my eyes. "No peeking now." He taunted into my ear.

He guided me, I was totally dependent on him, but I trusted him completely. We walked for a short while and then we paused. I felt Zuko remove his hands from my eyes, but I didn't open my eyes. I heard a door opening and I felt Zuko take my hand.

I was pulled gently into the mysterious room and I heard my footsteps echoing around me; the room was obviously very large. I noted how warm and strong Zuko's grip was. It was firm yet gentle and for some strange reason I felt my face heating up and my fingers tingling at his touch.

The room seemed very long and I was wondering whether it was a room at all, maybe we were in another hallway? Suddenly Zuko's hand seemed to rise and I tripped over something. I felt myself falling forward and my shock prevented me from reacting quick enough. I didn't even open my eyes, I suppose it was instinct, I just waited to hit the floor. But I never did. I fell straight into something warm and firm. I opened my eyes and realized I was against Zuko's chest. He was holding me tightly, preventing me from looking around.

"I guess I should have told you that there were steps." He laughed at my obvious discomfort. "I'd be more than happy to let you go, but first you need to close your eyes again."

I hastily complied and I snapped my eyes shut. I heard Zuko's teasing laughter and he pushed me gently away from him.

"Step up."

I did as he said and I was led up the steps with no more problems. I counted four steps mentally, and I wondered where I was now. Zuko guided me across a floor that I noted seemed to be wooden. He then let go of my hand and I was pushed down slightly until I was sat on a cushioned seat. Zuko then took my hands and place them on something cool and smooth. I smiled as I realized what was going on, I recognized the touch that was beneath my finger tips.

"Open your eyes."

I obeyed Zuko's voice and opened my eyes. My breath was taken away as I saw I was touching an ebony grand piano. I looked around the room and saw I was sat on a large stage in magnificent auditorium. I turned my head to Zuko and saw he was watching me. His face was impassive but I knew he was waiting for me to say something.

"Oh, Zuko it's amazing! I hope you didn't go to any trouble."

Zuko shrugged. "It wasn't any trouble. Iroh is a fan of music and he's good friends with the music teacher, Mister Jee. I just asked if it was possible to put the piano out on stage."

"And we said it would be fine." I looked around and saw two men walking down the long aisle. I recognized the one speaking as Iroh. "Assuming of course the young musician would be willing to play for us."

The other man spoke, he was tall and had dark grey hair. "Yes, we were all very eager to hear an original song played by its composer."

Zuko leaned into my ear. "That's Jee. Don't worry he's a really nice guy."

I shook my head. "Oh, really I couldn't. I haven't finished my arrangement and besides, I haven't got it with me."

Iroh smiled. "I'm sure the start of it will prove how good it is. As for your second objection I believe that was taken care of was it not Zuko?"

I looked around and saw Zuko nod, as if on cue the auditorium doors opened yet again and Sokka came sprinting down the aisle with a piece of paper in his hand.

Jee spoke up. "It seems your brother is just as eager to see you play the piano as we are."

I could feel my face burning as I took my composition from Sokka. I had been set up, and what was even more galling was that lots of people seemed to be in on it. I wouldn't have been surprised if th doors had opened and the whole school had filed in and sat down.

Knowing that I wouldn't get out of this I gave in and shifted my position on the piano stool. Zuko walked off the stage and went to sit wit the others, Sokka right behind him.

I looked down at the half completed song and let my hands trace the ivory keys. I had never played a grand piano before and I was itching to play.

I touched the keys and started to play. The song had been started during a time when I was upset at my father's departure from my life. Listening to it play into the vast room I could hear my sadness playing through. It was soft and gentle occasionally rising in tempo and volume. For some reason I could feel it bringing fresh pain into my heart and I remembered my mother. I vowed then and here to finish it for both my parents and dedicate it to my mother's memory and my father's safe return.

The unfinished piece lasted barely three minutes but my small audience applauded me nonetheless and I couldn't help but smile. I now had a magnificent piano to complete my song on and a professional music teacher to lend me his opinion. I made a mental note to thank Zuko for setting me up, after I killed him for setting me up of course.

- - - - - - - - -

Sunday passed in a calm and relaxed way. Suki showed me where the recreation room was on the ground floor and we spent most of the day watching television with some other students.

Sunday also saw me trying to calm a very angry Zuko down and prevent him from killing a younger student.

After Suki had gone off to do some neglected homework I had wandered to the gym in hopes of finding Zuko. On my way I glanced out of the window and saw the October landscape at its most beautiful in the rural school grounds. I was aware of how most of the students knew their way around the school. Even the youngest students had already been at school for a month before I arrived and I was still unsure of the layout of the school.

I was pleasantly surprised, therefore, when I found the gym relatively easily. Upon entering I saw that there were quite a few boys from the older years playing basketball. Among them I saw Zuko and Jet, they were on opposite sides of course. I took a seat on one of the benches in the room and watched the game.

Both Jet and Zuko were very good and they seemed to be the captains of their respective teams. Jet called time out and his team huddled not too far from me. I heard him addressing a thin boy.

"All right Long-Shot, it's time you lived up to your nickname. Smellerbee will intercept the ball and pass to The Duke. Then you'll get the ball and sink the ball from as far out as you can got it?"

The group around him nodded and a very large boy spoke up. "What about me Jet?"

"You'll be playing defense Pipsqueak. If anyone tries to take the ball just look menacing or something, okay?"

'Pipsqueak' nodded and the team broke apart. I giggled at the hulking boy's nickname and this attracted Jet's attention.

"Hey, Katara. Have you come to watch my team wipe the floor with Zuko's team?" He grinned at me.

I smiled back. "Actually I just came to watch, but it looks like you're needed on court." I pointed to the centre of the court where Zuko was stood with the ball, watching me and Jet warily. When Jet turned around he glared at him and jerked his head impatiently. The other players stared as Jet jumped a little and ran over to centre court to start the game again.

I giggled and watched as the game resumed. Jet's plan seemed to be going well until Zuko intercepted the ball before Long-Shot could receive it. Zuko approached the hoop and Jet leapt out in front of him. Zuko made to go to the left but threw the ball right to a team mate. Before Jet could figure out he had been tricked Zuko's team had scored and had won the game.

Jet and his team stalked of shortly afterwards and Zuko came over to talk to me.

He took a seat next to me and drank a little water from his bottle. "Hey, had a good morning?"

I nodded. "Suki showed me the Rec room. I left Sokka in there after he found the games console. You're really good at basketball by the way."

"Thanks." Zuko lent back slightly and closed his eyes. I heard footsteps and looked around as a boy entered the room.

He was about a head shorter than me, he had sparling grey eyes and a bald head. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a bright orange T-shirt.

He walked up to stand in front of me and Zuko, who still had his eyes closed. "Hey, are you Zuko?"

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he raise his head to look at th boy. "Yeah, who wants to know?"

The boy grinned and I couldn't help but like him. "I'm Aang and someone told me you're the captain of the basketball team."

Zuko nodded. "So?"

"Well, I know that you'll be putting the team together soon and I wondered how I go around being on it."

Zuko stood up and walked up to Aang. He was quite a bit taller than Aang, the young boy was just a little shorter than Zuko's shoulders.

"You want to be on the basketball team?" Zuko sounded rather amused.

Aang beamed. "Yep, that's right!"

"Don't you think you're a little short?"

Aang's grin didn't falter. "Yeah, but I'm real good at basketball. I can jump higher than anyone I know."

Zuko looked doubtful but I spoke up. "Give him a chance Zuko, it couldn't hurt."

Aang smiled at me. "Thanks! I'm Aang.

I smiled back. "So I heard, my name's Katara."

Zuko huffed impatiently. "Fine if you show me how well you can shoot then I'll consider giving you an official tryout."

Aang nodded and picked up the ball. He dribbled it down court and straight for the hoop. He didn't stop until he was right under the hoop.

"Hey I thought you were going to-"

Zuko's words broke off as he, and I, watched astounded as Aang jumped up and slam dunked the ball into the net.

"How did you do that?" Zuko sounded amazed.

Aang shrugged and started throwing the basketball between his hands. "Do I get a tryout?"

Zuko looked at him. "If that wasn't a one off then I'd be happy to put you on the team now."

Aang gave a whoop and jumped up in the air. The problem was in his excitement he had thrown the ball out of his hands, and most unfortunately the ball had hit Zuko in the face.

I gaped s Zuko landed on his back with a dull 'thud' and he blinked in surprise. He quickly regained his bearings however ad a threatening growl escaped his throat.

I stood up and turned to Aang. "Maybe you should leave... um, quickly."

Aang nodded and sprinted away. Zuko jumped to his feet and was about to follow when I grabbed his hand.

"Leave him Zuko, it was an accident. It was pretty funny too."

Zuko wheeled around. "Funny? You thought that was funny?"

I started laughing and nodded. "Well, yeah. It was especially funny after how you tricked me yesterday."

Zuko flushed red, whether in anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell. He was however, humbled and he didn't mention Aang for the rest of the day. I was thankful that Zuko didn't see Aang again though, because I knew he had by no means forgotten the basketball incident.

As I climbed into bed on Sunday night I smiled at all the fun I'd had over the past two days, and all the people I'd met. But the hardest part was still to come; my lessons started tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Hey. Hope you liked the chapter, it wasn't my favorite chapter so far. It probably could have been better but I was constantly interrupted by bouts of sneezes sniff sniff. Anyway, let me know what you think please!**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Speaking Up

**Lotus Lake**

_**Hey. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it is much appreciated! Well I think I've sort of neglected this story, but school has been soooooooooo busy lately! The good news is I've just finished my last Business Studies exam, so I'm free for a while!**_

_**This chapter is for scaredofgirls seeing as how she's threatened to nut me if I didn't get this chapter out post haste!**_

_**Read, Enjoy and Review!**_

Disclaimer - I still do not own Avatar, so stop rubbing my face in it!

- - - - - - - -

Monday morning rolled around and my alarm blared into the six a.m silence. Groaning I rolled out of bed and slammed a fist onto my alarm.

My first day of lessons was not looking too appealing, especially since rain was pounding at the window.

I sighed and stretched the kinks out of my back. I could hear other people moving around in their rooms, no doubt their days seemed as promising as mine.

I shook my head at myself. I wasn't usually this pessimistic, in fact I was usually one of those 'The Glass Is Half Full' people.

I stifled a yawn and shuffled over to my wardrobe. I pulled out my outfit and changed quickly. I made sure my hair was behaving itself and went to the bathrooms to wash up.

I smiled wanly when I saw the battle that was going on for the private bathrooms and I decided to make due with the shared room. I entered and slunk over to the sinks.

Suki was already there checking her hair in the mirror. She smiled as she saw me in the glass.

"Hey Kat! Sleep well?"

I nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Kat?"

Suki shrugged. "I'm always doing that. I just can't help giving people nicknames. You don't mind do you?"

I smiled. "No it's fine." I grinned mischievously at her. "Have you got a nickname for Sokka yet?"

Suki looked at me. "No why?"

"I was just going to suggest a few names, that's all. How about Honey Bun, or maybe Sweetie-pie?"

Suki blushed crimson at my words and I couldn't help but laugh. "Why would I call him any of those names?"

I shrugged innocently and bent over the sink. "It's just you've hardly been out of each others company lately. It's obvious you like each other."

Suki grinned at me. "Well, you've spent way more time with Zuko than I have with Sokka. Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

I looked up at her, blinking water out of my eyes. "No we're just friends is all."

"Well then, why should it be any different for me and Sokka?" Suki winked at me and left.

I shook my head smiling and dried my face. If Sokka and Suki did get it together Sokka would have his work cut out for himself, that was for sure.

- - - - - - - - -

I sat eating breakfast with Sokka and Suki Sokka was grumbling about having to go to lessons. I, on the other hand, was quite nervous.

"Hey Katara!"

I turned around and saw Aang standing behind me. I smiled at him and gestured for him to take a seat next to me. He sat down and we started talking.

"Hey, thanks for saving me from Zuko yesterday."

"No problem, you must excuse him. You sort of got on his bad side yesterday."

Sokka turned around, still in a foul mood. He looked Aang up and down.

"Who are you, how do you know my sister and what did Zuko do to you?"

I glared at Sokka. "Don't be rude!"

Aang however, was unfazed. "Hi, I'm Aang! Katara helped me out yesterday when Zuko tried to kill me."

"He what!" Sokka spat out some of his orange juice.

I shook my head at the two boys. "Aang don't over exaggerate!" I turned to Sokka. "I was in the gym with Zuko an Aang. Aang got on Zuko's bad side when he hit him with a basketball."

Sokka scoffed. "Where did he get hit?"

I remained silent, not wanting to give Sokka ammunition against Zuko. Aang wasn't as thoughtful though and answered my brother.

"In his face. He fell right onto his back! It was quite funny until he recovered."

Sokka started sniggering and I shot him a filthy stare. "What is your problem with Zuko?"

He glared back. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact I keep waking up in the middle of the night with my nose plugged up!"

I started giggling. "Well I can't blame him for that, you do snore like a pig."

Sokka spluttered indignantly. "I do not snore!"

A new voice joined the conversation. "Sure you don't. I guess I'm sharing a room with the world's largest sinus problem?"

I smiled at Zuko as he sat next to me. It was then that I realised Aang had disappeared. No doubt he had spotted Zuko and left.

Sokka glared at Zuko. "Ha ha. You are so witty, forgive me if I don't die laughing. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to first lesson."

With that he rose from the table and walked out of the room. I looked at Suki and she smiled. "I'll go take him to first lesson. I'll see you there."

I turned to Zuko. "I don't suppose you know what I've got first?"

He nodded. "You'll be in with the other people from the upper school, so you can just follow me to your lessons. You should get a schedule soon. It's philosophy first, with Iroh."

"I've never taken philosophy before."

Zuko grinned at me. "You're not likely to either."

- - - - - - - - -

I had been confused about what Zuko had said until I got to my first lesson. Iroh's classroom was lavishly furbished and various trinkets littered the shelves and cabinets around the room. There were no desks in the room. Instead there were comfortable looking armchairs and large square cushions on the floor.

After the whole class was seated on various objects I realised Iroh's lessons weren't real lessons at all. He seemed content to let the class sit and do what ever it was they needed to do, occasionally drawing the class into pleasant, and seemingly pointless, discussions.

At the moment, Iroh was sat in an armchair near the fire drinking from a small china teacup. Zuko was sat near him and the pair were in a very heated debate.

"Ah, Zuko my boy, proverbs are an excellent tool for many things in life."

Zuko looked unimpressed. "Like what?"

"Ask me no questions, and I will tell you no lies"

Zuko blinked. "That made no sense whatsoever!"

Iroh merely leaned back in his chair and smiled at Zuko. "Didn't it?"

Zuko mouthed dumbly and I couldn't help but giggle at his stupefied expression.

Iroh looked at me, his eyes twinkling and Zuko snapped out of his stupor and closed his mouth.

- - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day passed smoothly enough and after lunch I walked to my last lesson with Zuko.

The door to the classroom was closed and the class all drew into a neat line against the wall. I hadn't seen the class so behaved that whole day and I was slightly confused.

"What lesson is this?"

Zuko turned to me and grimaced. "English."

"Do you not like English or something?"

Zuko shook his head. "It's not the lesson I dislike, it's the teacher. Zhao teaches this and he is the most insufferable, condescending, annoying -"

Whatever else Zhao was, I didn't hear because at that moment the door swung open and the students all filed in.

Zuko took me under the elbow and led me to the back of the room to the row of desks he sat at. I noticed Zuko sat as far away from Zhao's desk as possible.

I looked around the room and saw the upper years all had their own clicks. Jet sat on the opposite side of the room from Zuko with his friends, Suki sat in the row in front of Zuko and I, she was sitting next to Sokka. There were several other groups sitting around the room all conversing lowly.

All chatter stopped when Zhao cleared his throat from the front of the room.

"Well class, we will be continuing looking at our set pieces of literature. If the higher half of the class can be trusted to summarise chapter twenty-five of 'Great Expectations' then I can continue with the other students on 'Of Mice and Men'."

There was a flurry of movement as the class reached for their books and paper. I looked around and raised my hand.

Zhao looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Sorry, Sir. It's just I'm not sure whether I'm in the upper or lower half of the class."

"Well, what were you achieving in your old school for English?"

"An 'A' Sir."

"You are in the upper half. Anyone achieving a 'C' or above is the higher band in this school, regardless of their age."

I nodded and he turned away. I looked down and realised I had no book. Zuko pushed his copy between us.

"You can share mine."

"Thanks" I whispered back, for Zhao had started speaking.

The class passed without incident, until ten minutes from the end. I was just finishing my last sentence when there was a commotion from the front of the class.

Zhao was stood imposingly in front of a rather scared looking boy with dark hair.

"How many more times dolt? I must have told you this a hundred times before, but you still don't get it!"

I stared, aghast, at Zhao's cold demeanour to the now terrified boy. The rest of the class were averting their eyes. I looked at Zuko and saw him glaring at Zhao, a scowl playing on his mouth.

Zhao continued his rant. "Maybe I should put you in with the lower years! Do you find that you are too ignorant to work with your peers?"

The boy was staring fixedly at his desk, his voice wavered as he answered Zhao. "N-no Sir."

"Then what shall we do with you hmm? I am getting tired of correcting your constant mistakes boy! I thought that as your father is the head of the science department, you would have more aptitude at your work. I'm fed up, get out of my sight!"

I watched as the boy moved from the desk and I gasped as I realised he was in a wheelchair.

Zhao strode to the door and opened it. As the boy passed him he spoke again. "Now maybe next time you will remember to write in paragraphs."

He slammed the door and I stood up. I couldn't believe it. How could anyone be so heartless over something as stupid as incorrect paragraphs?

I felt Zuko tug at my sleeve but I jerked my arm out of the way. Zhao stopped when he noticed me on my feet.

"What is it? Do you need something?"

The other members in the class turned to look at me after Zhao addressed me.

"No, I don't need anything but I think you could use a lesson in manners."

I heard the class gasp and Zuko groan but I paid no attention.

Zhao's face hardened. "Excuse me?"

"That was despicable! You can't almost reduce someone to tears just because they made a mistake! You're a teacher, you're meant to help us, not rub our faces in any mistakes we make."

"Sit down stupid girl. If I want to point out mistakes to my students then I can. When I make a mistake that you can find please tell me." He said mockingly.

I smirked at him. "Fine. You've made several mistakes on the board this lesson."

Zhao turned around and the rest of the class looked at the board where Zhao had written things on during the lesson.

"What are you talking about girl? I don't see any mistakes."

"Really? I can see several. Firstly you haven't put the title of the book in inverted commas. Then there's the fact you should have used parenthesis in the second paragraph. You also changed tense in the final paragraph for no apparent reason."

Zhao stood stiffly with his back facing the class. Many of my peers turned around to grin at me and I heard someone in Jet's corner of the room laugh at Zhao's comeuppance.

This seemed to snap Zhao's attention back to me. He turned around glaring at me. "Detention, tomorrow. You will report to my office immediately after lessons."

I blinked. "Detention, what for?"

"I will not tolerate insolent troublemakers like you, or your backchat. I will expect to see you promptly after lesson, no excuses."

Zuko and Sokka both stood up, no doubt to yell at Zhao but the school bell rang and Zhao left the room before any objections could be raised.

As the other members of the class passed me they praised and congratulated me. I tried to smile but I couldn't.

Yes, I had done the right thing in standing up against Zhao but now I was facing a detention with him. A time I was certain would not be pleasant.

- - - - - - - - -

**_Well, there you go. Yep Tao made his first appearance as Zhao's poor little student! I want to give credit to _**Avatar Rosey Jimmy Cocoa **_for suggesting I include Tao and his father in this fic._**

_**Well in the next chapter we will see how Katara's detention goes. Don't you just hate Zhao? hisses at Zhao.**_

_**Well anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Review!**_


	7. Detention

**Lotus Lake**

_**Hi, sorry for not updating sooner but we had my darling dog put down on Tuesday, so I haven't been in the mood for writing. Well all that matters now is that I have updated so I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and someone asked me whether there would be any bending in this story. The answer is no because the characters are just normal people in this fic, and that means no bending!**_

_**I also realise there wasn't much Zutara-ness in the last chappie, so I hope this chapter will make up for **_

_**it.**_

_**Review!**_

Disclaimer - Here's what I own: my brain (partially), free will and a speck of sanity. That's it… really.

- - - - - - - - -

"Katara calm down!"

I glared at Sokka and rubbed my hand; I had just punched the wall outside Zhao's classroom rather hard.

"Zhao is such a creep, it's a mystery to me why he'd want to work with kids."

I nodded at Suki's comment and took in a deep breath. I couldn't believe that I had to spend a good few hours of my life in detention with monkey-faced Zhao.

"It isn't fair!" I sighed and rested my forehead against the wall.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Um, Katara?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Just go, I just need some time alone."

I heard the others moving off but I was very content to stand there with my head against the wall. I heaved another sigh while various ways to inflict pain on Zhao ran through my mind.

Seeing as how I'd thought the others had left me, I was a little surprised when someone put a warm and strong, yet gentle, hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around and came face to face with Zuko.

"Oh! You scared me, I thought you left."

Zuko shrugged. "Yeah, well I wanted to talk to you, and to apologise."

I stared at him, nonplussed. "Apologise? For what?"

"I should've spoke out against Zhao, I should have backed you up."

I smiled at him. "There would be no point in that, Zuko. If you had spoken up then you would have gotten detention too. Well I suppose doing detention with you would be better than doing it alone."

Zuko grinned. "Is it that enjoyable being in my presence?"

I laughed and started walking down the corridor with him.

Zuko spoke up again. "I am sorry about Zhao, Katara. I'm going to find a way to get you out of detention."

I shook my head. "Don't go getting yourself in trouble, I'm not worth it."

Zuko gave me a sidelong look. "I'd disagree with you on that fact. I will find a way to get you out Katara, I promise."

- - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, when I getting ready to go to dinner, I still felt a little happy about what Zuko had said.

'_I said I wasn't worth it and he disagreed. Does that mean I'm worth something to him?'_

I shook my head. Reading into things got you nowhere. He was being friendly, because that's all we were, friends.

Well, even if Zuko had said it in a purely platonic way it still cheered me up slightly. I was cheered up even more when I went into dinner with Sokka, Suki and Zuko.

I had barely sat down when someone spoke behind me.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around and saw the boy who I'd stuck up for earlier. He held out his hand, which I shook.

"Hi, I'm Teo and my friend told me that you stuck up for me earlier. I also heard it got you into trouble. I'm sorry."

I smiled warmly at him. "It's no problem, Zhao needed to have someone stand up to him. My name's Katara, by the way. Do you want to join us?"

Teo smiled back at me. "Sure, my friend should be around somewhere." he looked around for a second and then grinned. "There he is. Hey Haru!" He waved his hand to a brown haired boy who came over to us.

"Haru, this is Katara. Katara this is Haru, the friend I told you about earlier."

I smiled and shook Haru's hand, he smiled back.

Sokka pulled a chair out of the way for Teo to fit his wheelchair in and I sat in between Teo and Zuko and across from Haru, Sokka and Suki.

We spent dinner laughing and finding out about one another. Haru leant across the table to talk to me.

"Hey, I think it was great how you stood up to Zhao."

"Thanks. I think we all need to have the courage to stand up to creeps like him!"

Haru laughed. "Wow, way profound! I think you're on to something there though."

I smiled and turned to Zuko. "So, did you work out a way to get me out of detention?"

Zuko smirked. "Maybe, but it's a secret."

I blinked. "Really? I was only messing, Zuko. I thought you were just trying to cheer me up."

"Well I was being serious. I'm still working on the plan, but I'm starting to get an idea."

I shook my head. "Zuko really, you don't have to get me out of detention. I'm perfectly capable of ignoring him for a couple of hours."

"You shouldn't even have to be there! You did nothing wrong and Zhao needs to realise that. Tomorrow I'm going to walk you down to Zhao's office and then I'll get you out of there!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Tuesday passed much like Monday did, though thankfully I didn't have English. After my final lesson, which was a predictably boring math class, I headed for Zhao's office.

Zuko, as promised, escorted me there and I was very grateful. Not only was the school still a labyrinth to me, but I enjoyed his company, especially since I was sentenced to hours with Zhao.

As we went through he main entrance hall I saw a man with a short grey beard come up from the directions of the kitchens.

"Hello, Mister Chou." Zuko nodded to the man.

The man looked around distractedly. "Oh, hello. I've just on my way to bring a new shipment of food in! I must run!"

He rushed away and I blinked bemusedly. "Who was that?"

"The cook, Mister Chou. He's a little eccentric but…"

Zuko trailed off and his eyes looked glazed, a smirk played across his face.

"Zuko?"

Zuko started and came back to reality. "I've got the perfect way to get you away from Zhao!"

We had arrived at Zhao's door and Zuko turned to me and continued talking in hushed tones. "Look, just stay put and act natural. Do what Zhao says and act like you don't know what's going on."

I smiled slightly. "That won't be hard, seeing as how I really don't know what is going on."

Zuko grinned. "Then there's no problem! Look I've got to go and find someone to help me, but I'll be back."

With that he rushed off and I stared perplexed after him. I turned around and knocked on Zhao's door.

His cold voice floated to me through the thick wood. "Enter!"

I took a deep, steadying breath and pushed the door open.

Zhao sat at his desk. His fingers were placed together and his chin was resting upon them.

"Ah, Miss Naora. It is, at least, good to see you are not as prone to tardiness as you are to speaking out of turn."

I glared at the floor and made no reply.

Zhao stood up and moved around his desk. "Sit."

I walked to his desk and sat in the chair I had occupied upon first arriving at the school. Zhao was rifling through one of the filing cabinets in the room. After a minute or so he returned to sit at his desk and deposited a large manila folder onto the desk between us.

Zhao cleared his throat. "Well, seeing as how you are so adept at spotting mistakes I thought you wouldn't mind reading and correcting the essays I set for the lower school. They are only young, fourteen at the eldest, so I know you won't mind the amount of mistakes in them." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

I glared at Zhao for a moment before looking down at the thickness of the folder. I knew this was my punishment for making a fool of him.

Zhao pushed the folder and a pen towards me and I began marking. After just five minutes I was about ready to scream. I was still marking the first essay and every other sentence was riddled with mistakes. I knew that Zhao would be hoping that I'd overlook something so he could berate me about it. I was therefore, determined not to miss anything.

I let out a heavy breath and looked op at Zhao. He was bent low to the desk reading something. I moved my eyes up and looked out of the window behind him. I could partially see delivery van outside. It must have been the food Chou had mentioned, it seemed to be some sort of vegetable, but I couldn't see properly.

I lowered my eyes again and grimaced at the atrocious essay before me. I shook my head and pushed it to the side. I'd come back to it later if I could. I wanted to make some headway with the other essays lest Zhao kept me longer than he had first intended

The next essay was titled 'What I Would Wish For'. It was written by someone called Aang Aurora. I instantly thought of Aang, the amazing jumper and Zuko's new enemy. After all, Aang wasn't a very common name. I pulled the essay closer and began to read.

'_If I could wish for anything I would choose to see my family. I haven't ever seen my real family. My parents died in a car crash along with my elder brother when I was a small child. I don't remember them. The person who cared for me after that was called Gyatso and I saw him as being my father._

_I was very upset when Gyatso passed away last year and I was left with no family at all. That is why I would wish to see my family again.'_

I stopped reading, tears were pricking at he backs of my eyes. I couldn't believe that the happy, smiling boy who had hit Zuko with a basketball could have had such a miserable life. I couldn't be sure if the Aang I was thinking of was the Aang who had written the essay, but I knew at the back of my mind it more than likely was.

I was about to carry on reading when there was an almighty crash from somewhere outside Zhao's office. Zhao and I both looked towards the door. I could hear sounds echoing from somewhere close by.

Yelling intermingled with crashing and then someone finally screamed something distinguishable over all the ruckus.

"MY CABBAGES!"

Zhao stood up and rushed over to his door. He wrenched it open and I stared in utter bewilderment as a cabbage rolled past the door.

Zhao stared at it for a moment and then ran out of the room. I stood as well, unsure whether I was free to go. I took a few cautious steps towards the door when I heard hurried footfalls approaching.

A moment later Zuko burst into the room. His face looked rather flushed and he was panting slightly.

"Come on Katara!"

I rushed to him. "What's going on?"

He grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but notice how warm and secure it made me feel. "I'll explain later but I need to get away from here before Zhao sees me. If he does he'll know that I was the one who… oh, never mind! You'll see in a minute, come on!"

He pulled me out of the door and back towards the entrance hall. I noticed that there were cabbages lying all around the corridor, along with a basketball or two, and the sounds of the disturbance got louder the closer to the entrance hall we got.

Just as I thought we were going to walk into the entrance hall I saw a shadow fall across the ground in front of us. Zuko cursed and yanked open a door to his left. He entered and pulled me in afterwards. The door swung shut behind me and we were plunged into darkness.

I could feel Zuko next to me, I was facing him and we were very close.

"Um, Zuko? Where are we?" I whispered

"In a broom closet I think." I couldn't see Zuko, but when he spoke his breath traced patterns across my face.

I shivered involuntarily, a movement which attracted Zuko's attention to me.

"Are you cold?" He tightened his grip on my hand.

"No." I answered truthfully; my face was burning, I could feel it. "Care to tell me why we're stood in a broom closet at the present moment in time?"

Zuko chuckled slightly. "Well after you went into Zhao's office I went and found your brother and the girl he's always hanging around with."

"Sokka and Suki." I prompted.

"Right. Well I took them to the gym and told them to get as many basketballs as they could. Then we came back down to the entrance hall where Chou's food shipment was being delivered. The delivery guys were carrying the crates down to the kitchen when the three of us started pelting the poor saps with basketballs. They panicked, not knowing what was going on and dropped the crates of food."

I remembered hearing the crash and seeing the cabbages rolling around on the floor.

Zuko continued. "Well, Chou wasn't very happy. The crate that broke apart was full of cabbages, and for some reason Chou seems to have an obsession with them. Anyway, Sokka and Suki ran away, to the library or back up to the dorms I think, and while Zhao was busy finding out what was going on I slipped past him and got you."

I started laughing quietly. "Zuko, for a complete idiot who has the most insane ideas, you are brilliant!"

I could practically see Zuko smirking. "Why thank you. As soon as Zhao goes away we can get out of here."

I nodded and shifted slightly. My leg brushed against Zuko's and I felt myself blushing again.

I heard Zuko's low voice again. "But perhaps being in here isn't so bad."

My breath caught in my chest and I raised my face up towards where his would be. I almost jumped backwards when I felt his warm breath on my lips. I hadn't realised we were so close. Zuko tugged on my hand slightly and my eyelids fluttered shut.

I could feel Zuko's breath more and more as the seconds passed and I realised I was starting to lean in towards Zuko.

Just as I was sure I was about to have my first kiss the closet door swung open.

This time I did jump back from Zuko and I wheeled around.

Iroh was stood there with a large grin plastered across his face and I realised my face was probably still bright red. I didn't dare look back at Zuko, and I wasn't sure why my heart was beating so furiously.

Iroh cleared his throat slightly, still beaming. "Well Zuko, Katara. Zhao has left the entrance hall to find the perpetrators of the little cabbage incident. Now I am sure neither of you had anything to do with it but I suggest you both get away from here. Katara, if you'd like to go ahead I need to have a word with Zuko."

I nodded and rushed past Iroh without making eye contact with Zuko or Iroh.

As I passed through the entrance hall I saw Chou, the cook, sat on the floor surrounded by cabbages and he was absolutely sobbing. He paid me no notice as I passed but I heard him muttering things to the cabbages.

Slightly disturbed I walked briskly through the school, thankfully seeing no sign of Zhao.

When I finally made it back into the haven that was my bedroom I fell face forward onto the bed.

I thought back to the minutes I had been so close to Zuko in that closet. I smiled into the mattress.

Maybe I should get detention more often.

- - - - - - - - -

_**I had fun writing that chapter and I really like it, which is quite odd for me to be really happy with my work. **_

_**Yes! The cabbage man made his appearance! I want to thank **_xscaredofgirlsx**_ for the inspiration for the cabbage man's name; Chou is the French for cabbage._**

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Review!**_


	8. Of Picnics and Pasts

**Lotus Lake**

_**Hello! I am so sorry for the long wait but things have just gotten away from me lately with school and everything. The good news is that I have a week off so updates should come regularly again!**_

_**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you all! I haven't got much to say today so it's right on with the story!**_

_**Review!**_

Disclaimer - If parallel dimensions do exist then I own A:TLA in one of them. In this dimension however, I do not.

_**- - - - - - - - **_-

The rest of my week went smoothly enough.

Zhao was unsuccessful in finding out who had caused the cabbage landslide, but he was still determined to find out. Luckily for me, this meant he forgot all about me and the detention I got out of.

I never found out what Iroh had talked to Zuko about when he found us in the closet. I had feared things would be awkward between us, but Zuko was perfectly cool about it and acted like nothing had happened. I was thankful for this and followed his lead.

The only downside about Zuko's 'rescue mission' was that for the next few days, the food that the students received was noticeably under par. Apparently Mister Chou was either too upset to cook properly, or he was holding a grudge against the students.

All in all it was a welcome distraction when the weekend arrived.

On Saturday many students took the chance to sleep in, and I planned to be among them.

I lay there under my quilt; warm and in that blissful place of dreamlessness between consciousness and sleep. It was perfect.

Unfortunately perfection never lasts and the peace of the morning was shattered by a rapid pounding on my door.

My eyes shot open and I glared at the door, as if I was hoping the intruder would leave. No such luck.

"Katara! Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Sokka's voice reached my ears.

I snarled and rolled out of bed. Most regrettably my sheets tangled about me and before I could stop myself I had rolled straight off the bed and landed with a loud 'thud' on the floor.

The pounding on the door stopped and Sokka called again, this time with more uncertainty.

"Katara?"

"Hold on!" I snapped as I struggled desperately against the sheets that were tightly bound around me.

To my horror Sokka started opening the door and I was still trapped on the floor looking like a giant caterpillar.

"Katara what's…?" Sokka cut off upon sighting me on the floor and burst out laughing.

I flushed and continued struggling. "Don't just stand there and laugh, help me!"

Sokka nodded and approached me as he moved from the door I saw a group of people behind him. Suki was stood at the door frame, her face working furiously trying not to laugh. Haru was stood next to her grinning widely. Zuko was behind the two and he was smirking slyly.

I felt my face burn more than before as Sokka finally extracted me from my demonic sheets.

He pulled me to my feet an I glared at him. "What is it with bursting in here on a Saturday morning?"

"It's half past ten, so we all thought we should come and get your lazy backside out of bed! Plus we were thinking of going for a picnic at lunch. Haru, Suki and Zuko all said there's a lake that's the best place to spend an afternoon."

"Picnic huh? It sounds like fun."

Sokka just stood there for a moment and I realised I was stood in front of the four of them in my shorts and vest top, scar bared and all.

"Um, Sokka, do you think you could leave? I need to get changed."

Sokka blinked and nodded. "We'll meet you down in the entrance hall, we still need to get the picnic."

They left. I picked the sheets off the floor and made the bed. A quick look out of the window told me it was a particularly mild day for October. I decided a pair of black denim off-cuts and a white long sleeve sweater would be perfect. I shoved my feet into white casual slip on's and I headed for the bathroom.

After washing my face and braiding my hair I left the bathroom. In the hallway I bumped into Aang.

"Hey Katara!"

I returned his warm smile. "Hi Aang, what are you up to today?"

"Um, actually I'm not sure what to do. My best friend Bumi has gone home for the weekend so I'm pretty much on my own."

I watched as he lowered his eyes and I felt a pang in my heart. "Hey, I'm going for a picnic with my friends today. You're welcome to come if you'd like."

Aang visibly perked up at this. "Really?"

I nodded but something made Aang's smile falter. "Will Zuko be there?"

I laughed. "Don't worry, Aang. Zuko isn't really that bad, I just think he's got an anger management problem."

Aang relaxed and we started to walk downstairs together.

I couldn't shake of the memory of the essay I had read the previous night. I was itching to know whether he was all alone in the world, but I didn't have the nerve to ask him outright.

"So why are you here?" I was startled out of my thoughts by Aang's question. Nobody at this school ever asked about other's pasts.

"Oh! Well, um… my mom, my brother and I were in a house fire and my mom didn't make it. I still had a grandmother but it really wasn't the easiest thing for her to look after two teenagers."

"I'm sorry. I lost my parents too but I was a baby. I think it must be harder for you when you knew your mom, than it is for me. I mean, if you never knew someone how can you miss them?"

I looked at the boy sadly. He was trying to be cheerful but could tell it was hurting him. "Aang stop it," I said gently. "It's bound to hurt losing someone, whether you knew them or not. Look, let's enjoy today yeah? Making new friends is something to celebrate right?"

Aang grinned, back to his usual happy self. "You're right."

We arrived in the entrance hall to kind the others waiting. Sokka was holding a large picnic basket, which I presumed held the food. He was talking to Suki and Haru, who both had their backs to me. Zuko was standing a little ways away from the others and saw me approach.

From the way is eyes narrowed I gathered he had noticed Aang; and from the way Aang drew closer to me, he had noticed the glare he was receiving from Zuko.

Sokka spotted me next and he clicked his tongue impatiently. "Finally! I'm starving over here!" He spotted Aang. "Hey aren't you the one who said you hit Zuko in the mush with a ball?"

Aang drew behind me even more, and I think it had something to do with the low growl that Zuko emitted. "Sokka, this is Aang, and yes he was the one to _accidentally_ hit Zuko." I glared at my brother.

Sokka shrugged defensively. "Hey, it makes no odds to me if Aang hit him on purpose! In fact if he has the guts to hit Mister Sunshine over there, then I believe he should be congratulated."

Zuko's scowl became more pronounced and he turned his attention to Sokka. Not wanting to witness a fight between the pair, I quickly intervened.

"Oh grow up you two! What is it with boys and having to insult each other? I bet that's just your way of showing each other you care!"

Zuko ad Sokka both looked at me incredulously. "Get real!" They shouted in unison.

Haru, Aang, Suki and I just laughed at their immaturity and we started for the front door.

Zuko and Sokka must have realised they had been left behind as they both ran to catch up. They planted themselves on opposite sides of the group; Zuko next to me and Sokka next to Suki.

As we stepped outside the autumn sun caressed our faces. It was weak warmth, but it was warmth nonetheless. The others guided me and Sokka off the gravel covered driveway and across the soft, springy grass. We headed around the back of the building and I saw the rambling hills that spanned out of sight. I was a little confused as there wasn't a lake in view; the hills were bare save for a few trees scattered here and there.

However, the others turned left and towards the trees that surrounded the grounds. Completely oblivious to what was going on, I followed. When we reached the trees I noticed that there was an earthen path that meandered through the foliage.

The others seemed confident on this path and I realised this must have been the way to the lake. After a few minutes walking the trees thinned out and I couldn't help but gasp.

We had arrived at the lake and it was magnificent. The trees were replaced with a smooth, lush, emerald green grass bank. It sloped gently down to the waters edge. The lake itself was very large. The opposite bank was quite a way away and the banks to the either side of us were very steep, leaving the bank we were standing on as the only place to sit. The result was that the lake was almost like a miniature ocean; with the grass reminiscent of a beach.

That was not what had taken my breath away however. Along the steep edged banks were picturesque trees with trailing branches. Upon the trees were gorgeous lotus blossoms; the pink and white flowers clinging stubbornly to the trees, refusing to give way to the approaching winter. Many of the blossoms had fallen off though and they lay serenely across the surface of the lake, their reflections shimmering palely in the rippling waters below.

The floating flowers were among the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"Katara?"

I blinked and came back to reality. The others were at the water's edge and I was still standing at the edge of the trees. I smiled sheepishly and walked over to them.

"Sorry, it's just that this place is so idyllic."

Suki nodded smiling. "Yep, and this is why the school is called Lotus Lake. Apparently these lotus trees have been here for centuries and this place was christened Lotus Lake. When the school was built they kept the name."

Sokka sat down on the grass heavily and yawned. "Yeah, yeah, this place is pretty and all that. Now can we please eat?"

I shook my head at Sokka and his bottomless stomach. None of us could deny that we were hungry though and we all sat on the bank with Sokka.

The food that had been brought out was surprisingly well made and there was quite a lot of it.

I turned to Zuko. "How did you get this much food when Chou's been on the warpath against the students?"

Zuko smirked. "Well we were lucky enough to catch Chou in a very good mood. He's just received his shipment of cabbages and he wasn't really paying attention when we asked him for the food. If you ever want anything from the cook make sure he is distracted by his cabbages."

I laughed along with Aang and Haru. I turned to look at Sokka and saw Suki trying to wrestle half of the sandwiches from him. I sighed, smiling and went to help her.

- - - - - - - - -

After the food had been rescued from Sokka and everyone had eaten their fill (Sokka ate what was left) we all lounged by the water's edge. It was a mild day but still not warm enough to swim and we were all content to talk and laugh at each other's jokes.

Zuko loosened up considerably and he didn't send Aang any death glares after a while. Aang in turn relaxed and the atmosphere was pleasantly calm.

As the afternoon progressed some other students came down to the lake. They kept themselves to themselves and played with a soccer ball at the other end of the bank.

After a while Haru left saying he was going to meet Teo, who had been working on something with his father.

Aang was also forced to leave shortly after when he yet again infuriated Zuko. It was a mystery how it happened but one moment Aang had been skipping stones across the lake, and the next second one of the stones had hit Zuko on the forehead.

As Sokka cried from laughter, Aang had made a speedy get away. Zuko had tried running after him, but Aang had a head start and was an extremely fast runner. Without Aang to vent his anger on, Zuko had seized the soccer ball from the other group on the bank and kicked it hard at the mirthful Sokka.

It hit him square in the stomach and he keeled over winded. Suki and I winced while Zuko smirked, satisfied. Sokka soon got his breath back and clambered to his feet ready to settle the score.

Instinctively Suki grabbed Sokka while I grabbed Zuko and we pulled the boys apart. Suki led Sokka to the edge of the lake, and I took Zuko to the shade of the trees.

Both if the boys were still extremely uptight and I knew they should be kept apart. I glanced over at Sokka and saw Suki rubbing his back soothingly and I smiled at the sight. I turned back to Zuko; he had his eyes closed and he was muttering under his breath. I watched him bemusedly waiting for him to open his eyes.

I looked at his head and wrinkled my nose. There was a small cut where the stone had made contact and I knew it would leave a bruise. I reached out and touched the mark gingerly.

Zuko winced slightly and opened his eyes. He grimaced. "What is it with that kid and hitting me on the head with things?"

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. Zuko watched me in confusion as I clutched my stomach as I laughed.

"What?"

I blinked up at him, tears of laughter in my eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know… you just sounded …"

I collapsed in a fit of giggles again. I really had no idea why I was laughing so much, I think it had something to do with the look of utter bewilderment on Zuko's face.

I finally composed myself and I looked at Zuko again. He was staring at me as though I'd gone crazy and it was almost enough to send me over the edge again.

"I'll go get some water and take care of your cut." I gestured to his forehead.

I got up and went over to the picnic basket. There wasn't much left inside, just the rubbish and some drinks. I fished out a bottle of water and a paper napkin and went back to Zuko.

I knelt next to him and wetted the napkin. I started gently stroking at the cut with it and Zuko closed his eyes, I suppose it must have stung.

When I finished Zuko opened his eyes and gave me a small smile. "I suppose I'm good training for when you become a doctor huh?"

I smiled back at him. I watched as a droplet of water fell from the cut and trailed down Zuko's face; down his forehead, then to the left of his nose and across his scarred cheek, before finally dropping to the floor with an inaudible splash.

I sat back next to him. "Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

I stared into his eyes. "How did it happen?"

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "How did what happen?"

I lifted my hand and gently touched his scar. He tensed at the contact. "How did you get your scar?"

He closed his eyes and turned his head making me break contact with his face. I looked sadly upon his profile. His head was lowered slightly and his closed eyes were flinching; I could tell he was remembering something, just as he had when I had asked him what had caused his scar the first night I spoke with him.

His voice was quiet when he broke the silence. "I'd like to be able to tell you what happened Katara, but I've ever told anyone before."

"Why?" I prompted.

He opened his eyes but didn't look at me. "Because I'm ashamed. It was my fault I got this hideous scar and I'm forced to live with that every day of my life. I've never had anyone who understood what it was like to be scarred like this."

I nudged him gently with my elbow. "You have me. I know I'm lucky that my scar is hidden most of the time, but I think the scar that is bothering you is emotional, not the one on your face. You can talk to me Zuko, in fact would it help if I talked first?"

Zuko looked up at me, his eyes were intense. "You don't have to really it's -"

I raised my hand to cut him off. "I want to. You don't have to talk to me about your scar afterwards if you don't want, but I don't think it's healthy the way everyone bottles up their pasts here."

I gave him a weak smile which he returned.

"Well you already know how my scar came about so I won't put you through that again. I suppose I hate my scar not so much because it is a scar, as to what it reminds me of. Long before I got this scar, I suppose it would have been almost three years ago, I lost my father. I didn't lose him to death, I lost him to war. My father had been enlisted to the army since he left school, but it ws a time of peace back then. Time passed and he met my mother and they had Sokka and me. My life was as happy as it should have been until one day when I was twelve. War had broken out in some obscure country on the other side of the world and military from other countries were being put in to help calm the fighting. My father was among the ones shipped out. I knew he had to go and that it was his duty but it wasn't any easier."

I looked over at Sokka who was now talking with Suki and smiled sadly. Taking a deep breath I continued.

"I remember Sokka trying to leave with him, he even packed a bag, but that didn't change the fact my father was leaving us behind. After he left my mother tried to make us feel better by saying that my father hadn't go out there to fight. It was true, my father was supposed to have a purely humanitarian role; but one day everything changed.

"There was news of rebellion in the country and outbreaks of fighting. The military trying to keep the peace were caught in the crossfire and forced into battle to protect themselves. Contact was lost between most platoons, and I didn't hear from my father again."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and focused on my shoes. "I don't know if he's dead. It's been over a year since the fighting started. I know that of he had the chance he would have contacted us, but on the battlefield there isn't many chances to make contact like that. What bothers me the most is that my father doesn't know my mom is dead.

"I heard that a message was sent but I don't know if it will ever reach him. Sometimes I don't know which loss hurts the most; the finality of death in the way I lost my mother, or the waiting around to find out whether one of the last people I have is alive."

I finished, trying my hardest not to cry. I closed my eyes only to find the image of my parents burning beneath the lids. I felt a warm hand pressed on my shoulder and looked to Zuko. He was watching me with something strange in his eyes. Was it sympathy?

"I'm sorry Katara. I guess I should tell you my story huh?"

I shook my head. "You don't have to."

"No Katara, you were right. It isn't healthy to bottle up things."

Zuko breathed deeply, it looked as though he was preparing to do something difficult; which I suppose he actually was.

"Like I said before, I got my scar because of fire like you. Unlike you however, my scar wasn't caused by a house fire, but how I wish it was. I suppose you could say I lived a privileged childhood Katara. My father is a high flying businessman and I lived in a house that was probably bigger than the school. I loved my life, my father would spent time with me whenever he could spare it and I would play with my younger sister, Zula, most of the time. But the best thing was my mom. She was such a bright lady, full of life and laughter. I think she was the one that held our family together so strongly. The problems started when she died."

Zuko paused and squeezed his eyes shut. I knew this was hurting him and I waited.

"She had been ill for a while but it didn't stop her from loving life and loving us. When he died something changed. My sister withdrew and became…well for lack of better word, evil. She would retort with sarcasm and spite if anyone spoke to her and she loved picking fights with anyone and everyone. my father turned to drink, he was lost to me too, but he seemed to pay even more attention to Zula.

"A few months after my mom passed away it started. My father would come in from work late, smelling of drink and would call me to his study. I remember the what happened, it was like a routine. He would sit behind his desk and asked me questions. I would answer him, but if I said something that he didn't like, which was most things, he would hit me. It was an easy pattern to remember. A backhand to knock me down, a few kicks in the stomach and the back while he told me I was weak, and finally being pulled up by my hair and receiving a strike to the face."

I gaped at Zuko, I couldn't believe a parent could be so cruel.

"I got used to it after a while, the beatings became the normal thing to expect. One day though, when I was fourteen things got even worse. I was inside sitting by our swimming pool. I knew I was late to see my father but I didn't care. Whether I was on time or not the beatings were always as brutal. I remember him coming into the room, with a cigar in his mouth and a bottle of whiskey in his hand, I just sat still and stared at the water. I can still hear his voice yelling at me and demanding to know why I didn't obey his orders. I answered back, the wrong thing to do I know but I was fed up. I told him it was wrong to beat me and that I was his child and I deserved his protection not his violence. He didn't take kindly to that though and he pulled me to my feet by my hair.

"I remember the stench of alcohol on his breath as he told me he could do a lot worse to me. To prove that he could he did something I never thought anyone would ever be cruel enough to do. He let go of me but I knew better than to run. He pulled out his cigar case and I was utterly clueless as to where this was going. He pulled out a lighter and threw the case to the side. He grabbed my hair again and forced me to look up at him. He held the bottle of whiskey over my face and poured it onto me."

I gasped, I couldn't help it, but I had just realised where this was going. Zuko nodded grimly and continued.

"I'm guessing the drink affected his aim because the alcohol only fell on my left side. If my father had his way I probably wouldn't have a face right now. Anyway, I remember being in my father's clutches as the smell of alcohol pooled my senses. I can still recall the fear I felt as he held the lighter to my cheek and flicked it.

"It's strange but I felt no pain when my face was on fire; I felt the heat but not the pain. My instincts took over and I fell into the pool. I could only have been alight for a few seconds, but it was enough. My face was scarred badly and no matter how many skin grafts I had it was still there. My father, of course was taken to court, it was a big publicity case but for legal reasons I wasn't named. I don't know how he did it but my father wormed his way out of punishment, he even kept custody over my sister. I think t was something to do with the fact that I refused to testify, I didn't want my father to see what he had done to my face, what he had done to me. To cut a long story short I've been here ever since while my father and sister play happy families; I kept my last name, I refused to change it because it was the connection I had with my mother and I helps me remember my weakness."

He finished but I barely registered it; I was holding my head to my knees and I was sobbing. I wasn't crying for me, no, I was crying for Zuko and all he had been through. No wonder he was so introverted, not even I could truly understand the pain he had been through.

"Katara?"

Zuko pulled me into his chest as I continued to cry. I could hear the steady heartbeat beneath my head and it calmed me.

"I'm so sorry Zuko. No one deserves that and I am just sorry that you had to experience it." I whispered.

Zuko held me at arms length and I blinked up at him. "Katara, you can never tell anyone about this alright? I don't want people to know about how weak I've been."

I shook my head. "I won't tell anyone Zuko but you aren't weak. You were brave standing up to your father like that but I'm just sorry you had to live through what you did."

Zuko let go of me and stood up. I fell backwards to the ground and stared at him in confusion. "I neither want nor need your pity or anyone else's! Just forget what I told you and never mention it again!" He hissed down at me.

With that he turned and ran back into the trees towards the school. I just sat there mutely as he ran from me, from everything. I shifted slightly and hugged my knees closer to my chest. I must have sat there for nearly an hour before it started raining. The others on by the lake all got up and headed back to the school, Sokka and Suki included. Shaded by the trees my presence went unnoticed and even with the rain chilling me I refused to be moved.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in solitude watching the rain beat down on the lake and the lowers that lay upon it; my tears mixing with the rain. As the sun dipped behind the treetops and the light began to fail I finally rose to my feet. Shivering made my way back up to the school, my mind still focused on the evil in the world.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Phew! That was a long one, nine pages and size ten font! I woke up at 4.30am and decided to finish this chapter. It is now 6.34am and I'm going to bed!**_

_**I hope u liked it, a bit of a turn around huh after what happened in the last chapter? But then again life isn't always peaches and cream!**_

_**Please review, it is much appreciated!**_

P.S: If anyone is reading DSTC I have not forgotten about it, I just haven't had the time to write a chapter that I felt was good enough, but updates will be coming soon!


	9. Bless You

**Lotus Lake**

_**I'm determined to update regularly, especially as I'm having major writer's block on DSTC! Don't worry I'm going to try and update soon, but the story just doesn't want to come out of my brain and on to the computer! The thing is that I've been writing a chapter that comes near the end of DSTC, and I'm having no trouble writing that. I just need to work out the chapters before that, so bear with me!**_

_**Well I hope you enjoy, and remember to review!**_

Disclaimer - If I owned A:TLA then my fanfics would have already been made into episodes/spin-offs.

- - - - - - - - -

When I finally reached the school the early autumn night had arrived. I walked to the front doors in the still pouring rain with only the lights from within to guide me. I was cold, wet and utterly miserable.

I'd really blown it with Zuko now. I knew that it was a touchy subject, yet I'd still asked him. A part of me felt ashamed at pushing him into answering, and yet another part of me was angry with Zuko for mistaking my empathy for pity.

I mean I was crying for him for heaven's sake and he thought I was being condescending! It also troubled me that he saw himself as weak and that he blamed himself for his father's cruelty.

As I came through the entrance hall and went towards the stairs I could hear the sounds of dinner drifting from the dining room. Glancing at a clock that was placed at the top of the stairs I saw it was already six o'clock.

I sniffled slightly; I really didn't feel too well, but I suppose that's what you get for sitting in the rain for hours on end.

By the time I reached the staircase to the dormitories my feet were dragging as my strength lagged.

When I emerged into the corridor I barely registered what was going on. Sokka and Zuko stood several feet apart from each other and Suki was restraining Sokka.

Unbeknownst to the others I stood there wondering what the drama was about this time.

Zuko scowled at my brother. "I told you, when I left she was sitting by the trees while you and Suki were still by the lake. If you lost her after that then that isn't my fault!"

Sokka tried to pull away from Suki. "How do I know you're telling the truth. The last I saw of her she was trying to calm you down! How do I know you didn't…"

Sokka trailed off and Zuko scoffed. "What, killed her? Get real you dolt, I'm not a monster."

"Um… guys?"

The three of them whipped around to face me. Each of their expressions switched to those of surprise.

"Katara, you're all wet!"

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious Sokka, now if you don't mind I'm going to -" I was cut off as I sneezed violently.

I looked up at the others awkwardly, I tried to make it to my room but Sokka cut me off.

"Oh no you don't! How the heck did you get this wet?"

I sighed and looked down at my feet, carefully avoiding eye contact with Zuko. "It's raining outside in case you didn't notice."

Sokka looked puzzled. "I don't understand, me and Suki came in when it started raining but you'd already left."

I kept my eyes on the floor. "No I hadn't. I was still there but you didn't see me."

Sokka gripped my shoulders and forced me to look up at him. "You mean to tell me that you have been outside in the rain for the past three hours?"

I wrenched myself from his grasp. "Well obviously I didn't know it had been three hours! I just didn't want to come in okay?"

I pushed past him and headed for my room. As I placed my hand on the door knob however, I was seized by a sneezing fit, rounded off by a couple of hacking coughs. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked around slightly to see Sokka frowning at me slightly.

"Come on, if you're ill then you should be in bed"

I was surprised at how gentle his voice was. I knew he was still angry put he could hardly berate me while I was ill.

I opened my bedroom door and Sokka waited outside while I changed out of my wet clothes. When I was in warm, dry pyjamas and in bed he came in and started unnecessarily tucking me in. He then went with Suki to get me some extra blankets and I sighed closing my eyes.

My brief moment of relaxation was disturbed by a violent sneeze that tore from me.

"Bless you."

I whipped my head around and saw Zuko leaning against the door frame. I hadn't noticed him all the while when Sokka had been fussing over me.

I scowled and looked away. I heard a rustling and Zuko came into the room and sat in the end of the bed. I refused to make eye contact with him and fiddled with my sheets. I was fighting conflicted urges to feel ashamed and angry.

"So, what was with the sudden urge to get yourself pneumonia?"

That did it. My urge to be angry won and I glared up at Zuko. "What was with blowing up at me? Believe it or not wasn't pitying you, I just cared!"

Zuko scowled right back at me. "I thought we agreed not to bring this up again?"

"No you told me not to bring it up again, I never agreed to anything!"

Zuko stood up from the bed. "I said I don't want to talk about it so drop it!"

I shook my head at him. "You aren't weak Zuko. You're a stubborn ass and that's your problem not weakness."

I would have carried on ranting but I was caught by yet another bought of coughs. I doubled over the sheets and I felt Zuko tentatively touch my shoulder. I shook my head and batted him away, still coughing.

The hand was quickly removed from my shoulder and when I stopped coughing I saw that Zuko had left.

I slumped back into the pillows and closed my eyes. How could I have gone from almost _kissing_ Zuko a few days ago, to having a shouting match with him?

When Sokka re-entered I feigned sleep. I felt him putting some extra blankets on me and I felt a surge of love for my brother. He was all I had at the moment and I knew he really cared, although he probably would never admit it to me.

Sokka was probably a lot like Zuko. Stubborn, determined and bad at showing feelings. So could I assume that Zuko cared for people but just had a hard time admitting it?

- - - - - - - - -

On Sokka's orders, Sunday was spent with me lying in bed all day, and having food brought up to me by Sokka and Suki.

I saw no sign of Zuko all day and I could only assume that he was still angry with me for brushing him off.

I lay there staring blankly at the ceiling, bored out of my mind when there was a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in."

Suki came I and planted herself on the foot of my bed while I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Hey, I just thought I'd come and keep you company. Sokka's acting like a real mother hen isn't he?"

I smiled softly. "He can't help it. He's always been protective of me."

Suki peered at me closely. "Kat, are you going to tell me what went on between you and Zuko?"

I snapped my eyes up to meet hers. "What do you mean? Who said anything went on between us?"

"Kat, I'm a little more perceptive than your brother. I noticed that you weren't looking at him when you came in yesterday and he hasn't been to see you all day."

I looked down at my lap. "It's nothing really. I guess you could say it was just a difference of opinion."

Suki peered at me suspiciously. "I'm not an idiot Kat. Now tell me what happened."

"He's just so…so… infuriating! There we were talking when he suddenly gets all defensive and storms off! Then yesterday he came in acting all concerned. I blew him off because I was understandably in a bad mood and he's totally ignored me since. As if I care!"

"Well obviously you do otherwise you wouldn't be so angry. So is it because of Zuko that you sat out in the rain?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out crying. "Oh Suki! I was only trying to show him I was there for him and he completely blew up at me! Now he hates me and I'm sick to boot!"

Suki enveloped me I a hug. "Shh, Kat. He doesn't hate you. Quite the opposite."

I sniffed and sat back, looking at her. "How do you know?"

"If he hated you then he wouldn't have been storming around the school in a worse mood than usual. He's just as upset as you are, but just like you he's too stubborn to make the first moves to an apology."

I sighed heavily. "Well if he doesn't apologise then it looks like we won't speak again, because I sure as hell know I'm not apologising to him!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

The next two days were unbearable. I had to drag myself out of bed and sit through classes sneezing and coughing. That, however, wasn't what had me so miserable.

True to my word I had not spoken a word to Zuko or made any effort to apologise; as far as I was concerned he was in the wrong.

English class on both of those days was the worst. I refused to show Zuko he had gotten to me and so I continued to sit next to him and share the same book. The lessons were spent in irritable silences, neither of us willing to take a dip in pride.

The tension finally came to a head on Wednesday.

We were supposed to be reading in silence and Zhao was sat at the front of the class idly picking through papers.

I read to the bottom of the page, not with any particular enthusiasm, and when I'd finished I turned the page. Like I said, I was sharing a book with Zuko and he didn't take kindly to me turning the page before he was ready.

With a low growl he turned the page back. I grimaced and flipped the page forward. Zuko seized the page again and flicked back to his page with more force than was necessary. With an equal amount of force I yanked the page back and glared at Zuko.

Our silent fight continued for a few moments until Zuko pulled the paper quite violently and it was ripped from the book.

We both froze and sent wary looks to Zhao. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw no one had noticed what had been going on. Turning back to Zuko I hissed at him.

"What the hell? Do you have to get so possessive over a book?"

We were both aware that this was the first words that we had shared in two days, but we paid no heed.

Zuko rolled his eyes and growled back at me. "Yeah, my book. Look, I don't have to let you share it. I don't care whether you read from it or not but I don't appreciate you yanking it about while I'm trying to read."

"Me yanking it about? Excuse me but you were the one who ripped it!"

Zuko smirked slightly. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

I scoffed. "Yeah, because a piece of paper provides so much of a challenge. I mean, even Sokka could tear a book apart."

"Hey!"

Zuko and I looked forward and saw that Sokka was looking at us indignantly; obviously he had been eavesdropping.

"Mr Naora!"

Sokka turned back to the front to see Zhao glowering at him. He lowered his head back to his book and Zuko and I did the same.

Chancing a look out of the corner of my eye I noticed the corner of Zuko's mouth was tugged upwards slightly and I sighed.

It was almost like things were back to normal. Almost. But not quite.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Hey, I know it was a little shorter than usual, but I have something that I want include and I'd rather do it next chapter so it can link through the text. I know that probably made no sense but never mind!**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**Review!**_


	10. You did WHAT?

**Lotus Lake**

_**I should have mentioned this last chapter but I had reached 109 reviews for 8 chapters! I am surprised by the popularity of this story as I have had 124 reviews for 9 chapters whereas on DSTC have 121 reviews for 11 chapters.**_

_**As thanks, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Reviews may be slower from tomorrow as my cousin is coming to stay for a week. But I will try to sneak on my laptop whenever possible!**_

Disclaimer - If I owned A:TLA I would probably have a bundle of money and I would currently be in Japan on a lovely holiday. As it happens I am in dreary England writing Fanfics, use your head!

**Also in this chapter Katara will play her piano piece, if you want to hear what I expected the piece would sound like then I have put a link in my profile. I do not own the song, it is by Utada Hikaru.**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

My foul mood continued throughout the remainder of English class and I was still sulking when I sat down in dinner.

Dinner had passed in the same way since Monday. I would go to dinner as soon as I could and eat quickly then I would leave the room before Zuko got there. I did this because I knew people, especially Suki, would try to get Zuko and I talking.

After talking to Suki on Sunday I had also noticed that Zuko did seem to be walking around in more of a temper than usual. He was withdrawn again; speaking to no one and spending his time alone in the gym or in his room. Sokka had the sense to stay out of his room as much as possible whenever Zuko took refuge in there.

I had finished eating and left the dining room. Upon turning the corner however, I came face to face with Iroh.

"Ah Katara! Just the person I wanted to see."

"Good evening." I smiled at the kindly old man before me.

"Yes it is isn't it. Now Katara I was wondering whether you could tell me what is wrong with Zuko. You see, I have noticed he is a little more quiet than usual and he seems upset."

I looked at my feet. "Upset? He just seems angry to me."

Iroh nodded knowingly. "Yes that is how it _seems_ but I know better. I have known Zuko since he came to this school and I have learnt how to decode his actions and moods. This is all just a façade. His anger is merely masking his depression."

I continued to study my shoes and waited for Iroh to continue.

"So would you be able to tell me why he is upset?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't. I haven't been speaking to Zuko since Sunday evening, so I don't know what has made him upset. If you wanted to know why he was angry then could tell you that."

"I feel that they are one and the same."

I looked up at Iroh, not understanding his meaning. "Excuse me?"

Iroh opened his mouth to answer when he seemed to notice someone behind me. "Zuko my boy! I need to have a word with you."

I stiffened. Obviously Zuko had just came down the stairs for dinner. I coughed slightly and nodded to Iroh. "I will see you tomorrow in class. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear!"

With that I left, heading for the auditorium, not looking back at Zuko and Iroh once.

- - - - - - - - -

Sitting at the piano I let Iroh's words run through my head again and again.

"_I feel that they are one and the same."_

I sighed and shook my head. That man always spoke in half-riddles and I couldn't be sure what he meant by it. Sure, I had an idea of what I would _like_ it to mean; that Zuko wasn't angry with me so much as upset for fighting with me, but who was saying that was the truth?

I turned back the sheet music I now kept in Mister Jee's office. He was always kind enough to leave he room unlocked for me, knowing that I was usually the only one to come down here in the evening.

I smiled at the paper. The days I had not been speaking to Zuko had left me with time that I devoted to finished my composition. Finally it was completed and it was exactly how I wanted it to be.

Playing the completed piece for the first time, I felt that I owed Sokka a favour for suggesting I write music again. At the back of my mind I also knew I owed so much to Zuko too, but I was unwilling to think about him.

I was completely lost in the music, and my thoughts. I played the last trembling note and listened to it echo around the room, sighing in content. When the sound finally died out it was replaced by another; clapping.

Looking around I was surprised to see Zuko sitting at the back of the auditorium, applauding me. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion and confusion I gathered up the music and returned it to Jee's office. When I came back onto the stage I saw that Zuko was now leaning up against the stage.

I walked the edge of the stage and sat down. Zuko hoisted himself up and sat next to me. There was silence for a few minutes. It was tense and loaded with expectations.

Finally I couldn't handle it anymore and broke the stifling silence. "So…" It wasn't much of an ice-breaker but it served its purpose.

"So?"

"So why are you down here?"

Zuko leaned back a little more and rested his weight on his elbows. "Iroh had a talk with me and he told me some things that I think were very justified."

"Really like what?" I in turn was sitting with my shoulders hunched over, watching my legs swing back and forth.

"Nothing really. He just said some things about how a lot of people are so blinded by pride that they do not see the helping hands of others."

I laughed softly. "Does Iroh always speak in riddles?"

"Pretty much, but he was right. My pride has always gotten in the way of things. It's all that I have though; I suppose it is my barrier between me and the rest of the world. After I got this scar people were always pitying me and I put up a wall to deflect the attention I got. Pride is always losing me things though."

I sat up straight and turned my head slightly to see Zuko. "Really? Like what?"

Zuko shrugged slightly. "The chances for help, understanding," he sat up straight and faced me. "Friends."

I smiled slightly. "Zuko you never lost a friend. If I was scared off by that little hissy fit of yours then I would have to say that we didn't have much of a friendship in the first place."

Zuko smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

He held out his hand. "Is all forgiven?"

I grinned. "Of course." I went to shake his hand when I had to cover my mouth from the sneeze that emitted itself.

I sniffled and smiled sheepishly while Zuko frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him startled. "I thought just forgave you?"

"Not for that. I'm sorry I left you out in the rain and you got sick."

I smiled softly at him. "Forget about it. It was my fault for sitting outside in the rain, not yours. Besides, the cold is going now."

Zuko still looked unconvinced and a little guilty. I hoped off the stage.

"Come on, we'd better tell my brother that it's safe for him to be in the same room as you now."

Zuko let out a bark of laugher and also pushed himself from the stage. "Is that why my room has been so peaceful lately?"

I elbowed him playfully. "He decided it would be safer to stay out of your way while you were in a rotten mood."

We walked down the aisle in amicable silence. Just before we reached the door I thought I heard a rustling at the side of the room. I stopped and peered to my left. The room was too large and the sides of the room were bathed in shadows, I couldn't see anything.

When I had stopped, so had Zuko. "What is it?"

I shook my head and carried on walking. "Nothing, I just thought I heard something, that's all."

- - - - - - - -

Zuko and I walked through the school heading for the dormitories, still not speaking much but unbothered by the silence.

We were approaching the twisting staircase when several things happened in quick succession.

I heard a struggling sound behind me and when I turned I saw Haru and Aang both grappling with a shocked looking Zuko then they shoved him into an open door. Before I could ask what was going on I was shoved from behind and pushed through the very same door as Zuko.

I was surprised to say the least when the door was slammed shut behind me and I fell into something very solid… Zuko.

Muttering a quick apology I stepped back from him and wheeled around to face the door. I banged on it fiercely.

"What the hell are you doing? Let us out!"

"Calm down Kat!" I recognised the voice as Suki's.

"Suki? What's going on?"

"Well, Haru and Aang both agreed that you two were fighting for nothing and so we decided to take matters into our own hands."

"But -!" I protested. I was about to tell them that things were already sorted out when Suki cut me off.

"No buts! You two are going to sort this out and we'll be back in five minutes!"

I heard three pairs of feet retreating and sighed, turning back to Zuko. "Those three are mental!"

I realised I couldn't see Zuko very well at all. Putting my hands out to the side I found they couldn't stretch very far.

I stared giggling as I realised where we were.

"What's so funny?" Zuko sounded a little perplexed as well as annoyed.

"Zuko, we're in another closet."

There was silence for a minute before Zuko began laughing too.

I calmed myself down enough to speak properly. "What is it with me being stuck in closets with you?"

"You're just lucky I guess."

I gave a snort of laughter but I gasped slightly as Zuko moved a little closer to me. I backed into the door. "What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking about what happened the last time we were in a closet."

I could feel myself blushing as I too remembered what had almost happened. "You mean what almost happened don't you?"

"Yes, Iroh never did have the best timing. But we have five minutes."

I bit my lip. Five minutes with Zuko, and he was willing to kiss me; it sounded great, there was no denying that I found Zuko attractive. However, my heart was fighting the sensible part of my brain and I wasn't sure which was winning.

'_Kiss him already! You know you want to!'_

'Yes I want to but what then?'

'_What do you mean what then? You go out with him and live happily ever after. '_

'Life is no fairytale! What if things don't work out and we break up? I found out the hard way this week that I don't like not speaking to Zuko.'

'_Who says you'll break up? Stop thinking about the what-ifs and kiss him already!'_

'But -!'

'_Do it!'_

I snapped out of my inner battle and focused on Zuko. The light that broke in through the gap between the bottom of the door and floor was enough for me to be able to make out the outline of Zuko's face. I could tell he was watching me and I smiled.

"Five minutes huh?"

Zuko laughed softly and moved a little closer. He put his hands on the door behind me, on either side of my head.

The seconds lengthened as Zuko moved his head down, his lips searching to meet mine. I was vaguely aware of voices and footsteps but I paid no notice. We still had almost five minutes and only Suki, Aang and Haru knew we were in here.

My eyelids closed as my heartbeat sped up. Then just as I felt Zuko's warm breath on my lips the spell was broken.

"You did WHAT?"

My eyes jerked open as I recognised Sokka's voice. My eyes stayed on Zuko's, their amber flashing in the dark as his arms stayed either side of my head. Neither of us moved, we were both still slightly intoxicated by what had almost been. I could still hear Sokka ranting.

"You locked my baby sister in a closet with -"

At that moment, with a click and a violent tug, the door to the closet was opened. Unfortunately, as I was still leaning on it I fell straight backwards with an 'oomph!' and my eyes closed on impact.

Opening my eyes again I saw that Zuko was over me, his hands still on either side of my head. In fact we were in exactly the same stance as we had been just a second ago; the only difference it now looked a lot more compromising as we were now in a horizontal position.

Looking past Zuko's surprised face I saw Aang, Sokka, Haru and Suki standing over us. Haru had his eyebrows raised, Aang was looking innocently amused and Suki was shaking with silent giggles. Sokka on the other hand was furious.

"Zuko!" He finally finished his sentence with a growl.

Zuko came back to his senses and hurriedly got of me. I was yanked to my feet by Sokka and pulled away towards the dormitories.

I was barely aware that Sokka was ranting at me and swearing about Zuko. I was aware, however that I had a large grin on my face.

I couldn't help but wonder how many closets there were in the school, and how many I would have to get locked in before I had my first kiss.

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Yay! They are talking again (that's a bit of an understatement) and it's the return of the closet; you've got to love those closets!**_

_**You're all probably going to kill me for almost making them kiss again, and then snatching it away at the last moment! But it was worth if for me just to imagine the look on Sokka's face if he saw Katara and Zuko like they were in the chapter.**_

_**Hope you don't hate me too much!**_

_**Review!**_


	11. Third Time's A Charm

**Lotus Lake**

_**Hey guys! Well I should have spent the whole day working on an English essay. Amazingly though I've finished it before 2 p.m. so I've got time to update. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**This is a double length chapter, just because I thought I'd be nice. Plus I really wanted to write what is coming up in this chapter.**_

_**Review!**_

- - - - - - - - -

October changed to November and I found the days flying past. With Zuko back on speaking terms with me, school was much more enjoyable. I fell into the swing of school and it was like I had been there for years, rather than barely two months.

The second encounter that we had in the closet caused no embarrassment between us; but I suppose we had Sokka to thank for that.

My brother had taken to trailing me wherever I went and he made it his personal mission not to leave my side when Zuko was there. It was quite funny actually, but I couldn't help wonder that if Sokka wasn't always with us, would Zuko have tried to kiss me again?

Although I was plagued by 'what ifs' I happily followed Zuko's lead and we didn't mention what happened, but it was constantly there at the back of my mind.

Things returned to normal and November passed by perfectly normal, if not a little dull. Weekdays were full of lessons and weekends were a chance to mess around. I met Aang's friend Bumi; a strange kid who Aang claimed was a genius. Apparently if a prank was pulled on someone in the school then you could bet that Bumi had something to do with it.

In early December plans were started on who was spending Christmas where. All of the temporary students were going home for the three weeks that we had off for Christmas. Many of the permanent boarders had no where to go and they would be spending Christmas within the school.

I had resigned myself to staying at school too. I suppose it wouldn't be too bad as I'd be with my friends.

Two weeks before the end of term I was sat in lunch with Sokka and Suki; Zuko had gone to quickly dash off some homework for maths.

Iroh came up to Sokka and I holding a letter in his hand.

"Sokka, Katara. This letter arrived in the post for you this morning."

I looked at Sokka quizzically and he reached out and opened it. His eyes scanned down the page, becoming wider by the second. "Katara! It's off Mae!"

"Our social worker?"

"Yes, she says that Gran Gran has made arrangements and that we can go home for Christmas!"

I blinked at Sokka and grabbed the letter from him. Reading it trough quickly I saw that he was telling the truth.

I grinned at Sokka. "This is great! It just says that we should get in touch with Mae as soon as we can telling Mae if we want to go home and she'll make the arrangements."

"Come on let's go." Sokka stood and pulled me to my feet.

"Go where?"

"Go get in touch with her," he turned to Iroh who was watching us with some amusement. "Is there a phone we could use Iroh?"

The old man smiled. "Of course Sokka. In fact if you would follow me you can use the phone in my office."

Saying a quick goodbye to Suki, I left with Sokka and Iroh. While heading towards Iroh's office I noticed Zuko leaving the library.

I hung back a little and Sokka was too excited to notice I had stopped.

Turning around I headed for Zuko, positively beaming.

He cocked his head to side as I approached. "Why so happy?"

"Oh, I've just had a letter saying Sokka and I can go home for Christmas!"

Zuko smiled at me. "That's great!"

I looked at him warily. His smile didn't reach to his eyes. "What's wrong, Zuko?"

"What? Nothing's wrong. Really Katara that's great news. You can go home, I'm happy for you."

I stared at him and it dawned on me. Here I was raving about how I had family to spend the holidays with, and Zuko had no one. I myself had been relying on having Sokka and Zuko to keep me company, and now that Sokka and I were leaving, Zuko would be virtually alone.

Even if Zuko was on speaking terms with Aang, that wouldn't have been much help. Aang had been invited to go home with Bumi. Suki was, of course going home, seeing as how she was only a temporary boarder. Likewise Haru would be spending the holidays with his parents.

"Oh, Zuko I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Zuko smiled grimly. "Don't worry. I really am happy for you Katara. I know I'd be happy if I could go home."

"Zuko…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Zuko shook his head and his face hardened. "Katara, don't beat yourself up over it. I've spent the past few Christmases at school, it's my fault if I got my hopes up that I'd be spending it with friends. That's the problem with hoping for things; you get disappointed."

As soon as he said that I thought I would have burst out crying. I stared at him sadly, completely at a loss as to what to say.

"Katara!"

I turned to see Sokka coming around the corner, looking extremely happy.

Turning back to Zuko he smiled at me. "I'll see you in maths Katara."

I watched with a feeling of helplessness as he walked down the corridor and out of sight.

"Katara?" I felt Sokka's hand on my shoulder and I turned back to my brother's grinning face.

"Katara, Mae said she's going to sort everything out and we'll hear from her next week."

"Great, Sokka." I mumbled, my thoughts still with Zuko. Then it hit me! How could I have been so stupid? "hey Sokka, is Iroh still in his office?"

Sokka shrugged. "He should be why?"

"You'll find out, but I've got to speak to him right now."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something else but I was already around the corner.

Rushing to Iroh's office, which was located close to his classroom, I knocked firmly on the door. Iroh answered the door with a bright smile.

"Hello Katara. Your brother got in touch with Mae and everything is fine, you can home after term ends."

I nodded politely. "Yes, Sokka told me. I was actually wondering if I could use your telephone? I need to get in touch with someone urgently."

Iroh nodded. "Of course, but will you indulge an old man and tell me what is so urgent?"

I grinned at him and nodded. Iroh opened the door and I hurried in to make that all important phone call.

- - - - - - - - -

The week passed quite uneventfully. I had made the phone call and in turn I had told Iroh what I was planning. The kindly old man had greatly approved of the plan and was waiting as expectantly as I was. He was the only person who knew what the phone call had been about and that suited me just fine.

Zuko had been his usual self, not showing any regrets about being alone over Christmas. I knew that it was all a mask though. There were times I noticed he looked completely miserable, these were the times he didn't think anyone was watching him.

Sokka was practically bouncing on his seat with anticipation at breakfast on the last day of term. Mae's letter hadn't arrived yet and today was the last day that it could arrive if Sokka and I were to get home.

Some students had already left for home, Suki and Haru included. So it as just me, Sokka and Zuko sitting together.

Zuko moodily stabbed at his eggs with his fork and glared at the very excitable Sokka. I noticed this and smiled slightly. The pair of them were clueless as to what was going on and I knew it could be a surprise for them both. I was wondering how they would take it when Iroh approached the table.

Sokka smiled at him expectantly and Iroh chuckled. "Yes, Sokka, Mae has gotten in touch and I thought you would like to receive this as soon as possible."

Sokka nodded and took the letter from him. He tore it open and read the letter out loud, while Zuko and I listened.

"'Dear Katara and Sokka. I have enclosed train tickets for you to get home. I will meet you at the train station and take you to your grandmother's house. Professor Iroh has kindly agreed to see you off at that end. I am sorry I couldn't come and pick you up but I am quite busy and a train ride will be much quicker than if I picked you up in the car. Behave yourselves on the train and make sure you have everything you need. Take care.'"

Sokka looked up at me and smiled. I frowned at the letter, I was expecting something else to be contained within the letter.

"Hang on," Sokka looked back at the letter. "There's a postscript: 'Katara, I spoke to your grandmother after you telephoned me and she says it will be fine. I have enclosed an extra train ticket like you asked.'"

Sokka reached back into the envelope and pulled out three train tickets. He looked up at me with a puzzled expression. "What does Gran Gran say is fine and why is there an extra train ticket?"

I smiled and took two of the tickets from him. "I asked Mae if she would ask Gran Gran if it was alright if I brought a friend back for Christmas." I separated the tickets and held one out to Zuko who blinked at it. "So? What do you say Zuko?"

Zuko looked at me, confused. "Seriously?"

I nodded and he smiled at me but he didn't take the ticket. "Katara I'd really like to but I'm no charity case."

I grinned at him. "I never said you were. This is for my own piece of mind. If I go home and you stay here I'll feel horribly guilty and I'll have no fun."

Zuko smirked. "Well I can't make you feel guilty over the holidays can I?"

He took the ticket and I smiled. Sokka on the other hand was spluttering incoherently.

"Zuko's coming with us? Oh but I wanted a few weeks without having to share a room with him!"

Iroh, unbeknownst to the rest of us, was still there and he spoke up. "Well Sokka, Zuko could always share a room with your sister if you would rather not. Be ready for nine o'clock tomorrow morning please; I don't want you to miss your train."

With that said he turned and walked serenely away, leaving the three of us in a stupefied silence.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning was hectic. Although a few of the people going home had left yesterday, the majority were still there. There was a minor battle going on for the bathrooms and the corridor was strewn with suitcases. Even those who weren't going home were awake. There was far too much noise for anyone to sleep in.

I had been smart enough to get up early and grab a shower before everyone else. Now I was all packed and my hair had been dried. I was just looking around my room, checking that I had everything I needed when someone knocked on my door.

Opening it I saw Zuko. "Hey, do you think you could go help your brother? He got up late and just threw his clothes in his suitcase. Now it won't shut and he's going mental."

I groaned and nodded. I turned to grab my stuff but Zuko stopped me. "Go help Sokka, I'll take your stuff down."

With a hurried thanks I left my room and entered Sokka's. My brother was currently sitting on his suitcase bouncing up and down while cursing fiercely.

"Watch your mouth Sokka!" I went in the room and pushed him away from the case. Hurriedly I unpacked everything and started folding everything as best as I could. Looking at the clock I saw that it was already ten minutes to nine.

"Sokka, take your other stuff down to Zuko and Iroh and I'll bring this case down when I've sorted it out."

Sokka nodded and grabbed his various bags, struggling out of the room with them. A few minutes later I snapped his case shut and left the room. I shut the door and turning around I promptly bumped into Jet.

"Oh, sorry Jet."

He shrugged and looked at the door behind me. "Isn't that Zuko's room?"

I nodded impatiently. "Yeah and it's also my brother's room. Look, Jet I'm sorry but I have to go, I'm kind of in a rush."

He looked at the bag in my hand. "Where are you going? I thought you were a permanent boarder, shouldn't you be here for Christmas?"

"Yeah I should but there was a change of plans. Are you going home?"

"Can't. I've got no home to go to. I don't suppose Zuko's too pleased all his friends are going home."

I frowned as I noticed Jet didn't sound sympathetic for Zuko at all. "He's coming with me. Sokka and I had an extra train ticket and I invited him along."

Jet stared at me with an unreadable expression. I clicked my tongue impatiently and pushed past him.

"Really Jet, I have got to go. Have a nice break."

With that I hurried to the stairs, leaving Jet standing in the corridor.

- - - - - - - - - -

Arriving in the entrance hall at almost exactly nine o'clock I saw that the others were all waiting.

"I'm sorry, Jet sort of sidetracked me."

Iroh smiled and waved a hand dismissively. He then led the way to the front door. Sokka took his case from me and when I tried to get my cases from Zuko he would only give me one. I tried arguing but he just walked out the door and to Iroh's car.

Sokka and I followed and we all put our bags in the back of the car, rather haphazardly. Piling into the car we set off.

The drive into the nearest town took about half an hour we probably got there quicker because Iroh was a surprisingly aggressive driver.

Iroh helped us get our luggage onto the train and bade us goodbye. Sokka, Zuko and I got onto the train with fifteen minutes to spare.

Taking seats on the left side of the train Sokka 'conveniently' placed himself between me and Zuko. I sighed and took out a book. I knew the train ride would take close to three hours without stops and by the time we made stops at other stations it would be getting close to two o'clock in the afternoon when we arrived in my home town.

As soon as we pulled out of the station Sokka seemed to turn into a five year old child. He was fidgeting in his seat and he was constantly leaning over me to see out of the window. After half an hour of this and after picking my book up off the floor for the twentieth time I snapped.

"Sokka switch seats with me!"

Sokka made to protest but I cut him off. "No Sokka! If you knock that book out of my hand once more I am going to hurt you! If you are so desperate to look out of the window then take my seat!"

Sokka grumbled lowly but swapped seats nonetheless. Settling in between my two companions I glanced at Zuko. He had his eyes closed and headphones in his ears but there was a small smile on his face. This made me think that he had witnessed Sokka's little telling off and was quite amused by it.

About an hour into the trip I had given up on any hopes of reading. Sokka was now sitting with his head back and he was snoring. I knew Zuko was also asleep because he had turned his music off and hadn't complained when my brother had started snoring. Looking out of the window I watched as light rain started to fall. I followed the silvery trails with my eyes and decided it was very peaceful to watch rain falling while sitting on a gently swaying train. I fell my own eyelids getting heavy and I settled back into my seat.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"_Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving in Slate Marina in ten minutes. All passengers departing at this stop please have your belongings with you. Thank you."_

I awoke at the voice over the tannoy system, but I didn't open my eyes. Slate Marina was where I had grown up and was where my grandmother still lived. I suddenly realised my head was resting on something soft. Inhaling deeply I smelt something very pleasant; it was a musky smell with a hint of spice and it was vaguely familiar. There also seemed to be a slight weight on top of my own head.

Opening my eyes I realised I had my cheek buried in Zuko's fleece-clad shoulder and he was in turn resting his cheek atop my hair. From the sound of his deep breathing I was relived to see that he was still asleep.

I gently took his face in my hands and extracted myself. I put his head back on the head rest and he carried on sleeping peacefully. I looked around at Sokka and had to stifle a giggle. His face was pressed up against the glass and he was sill snoring. The glass all around his head was clouded from where he had breathed on it.

Poking his shoulder he grunted a little and peeled his face from the glass, turning to look at me. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. His cheek was bright red and his lip was a little swollen from where it had dragged down the glass.

My laugh woke up Zuko too and he surveyed Sokka with a raised eyebrow.

Sokka looked back and forth between us and then looked down at himself. "What?"

I shook my head and straightened my face out. "Nothing. We're going to be there in ten minutes so make sure you have your stuff."

Sokka practically jumped in excitement and looked back out of the window.

I turned back to Zuko and saw that he was now looking at me instead.

"What?"

He looked away. "Nothing. Just wondering if you slept well."

I looked at him for a moment before it clicked and I blushed. He had fallen asleep before me and I had woken up before him. For him to know I had been asleep must have meant he had woken up in between and seen me using him as a pillow.

Taking a leaf out of Sokka's book I turned and looked out of the window too. I could still see my cheeks burning.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Getting off the train with so much luggage was a little bit of a struggle, but finally we were free and stood on the soil I had grown up on as a child.

Slate Marina was a reasonably sized town with a very successful port. It wasn't the warmest of places in winter. In fact you could almost always bet on snow. The marina was closed for fishing and business purposes over the winter months. This was the time when people took advantage of the scenic harbour for leisure purposes.

Standing outside the train station looking for Mae, a cold wind bit at my hands and I dug them further into my pockets. Sokka didn't seem to feel the cold much, he was too busy bouncing on the spot with happiness. Looking at Zuko I noticed that he was shivering worse than me.

"Are you okay"

He looked at me and nodded, his teeth chattering. "F.. fine. It's j… just I'm not used t… to it being this c… cold."

I laughed at how cold he looked. "Have you ever seen snow?"

"Y… yeah, when m…my mother was alive we, w… went skiing. But back then I h… had ski clothes."

I laughed again just as Sokka let out an excited 'whoop'.

Turning I saw Mae's car pulling up to us. Our social worker got out of the car and approached us smiling broadly.

"Sokka! Katara!" She embraced us both briefly and turned to Zuko. "You must be Zuko. Feel free to call me Mae."

Zuko nodded and shook her hand.

"Well what do you say I get the three of you home?"

We all nodded and loaded our luggage into Mae's car.

- - - - - - - - - -

By the time we reached our grandmother's I was also feeing very excited. As soon as Mae stopped the car Sokka and I were out of the car and running up the garden path. Before we even got to the door it opened and there stood Gran Gran.

Sokka and I launched ourselves into her embrace. When I pulled away I smiled broadly, blinking happy tears from my eyes. I noticed Gran Gran looking over my shoulder and turned to see Mae and Zuko standing a little ways back. They were both smiling a little and they walked towards us when Gran Gran gestured for them to come in.

In the warmth of the living room Gran Gran introduced herself to Zuko.

"You can call me Kana, because I am quite sure you would feel awkward calling me Gran Gran."

Zuko smiled and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I am Zuko."

Gran Gran nodded and turned to Mae.

Mae smiled. "Well I'll just go get the luggage, then I must be off. I'll be back to pick you up a day before term starts."

We nodded and went to help her with the luggage. We waved her off and then went to put our stuff in our respective rooms.

Sokka and I had always had a room each at my Gran Gran's and mine was exactly as I remembered it. Lying down on my bed I listened with some amusement to the argument going on next door.

"_Look Zuko this is my room and I am not going to be the one sleeping on the camp bed!"_

"_I don't care where I sleep as long as you move those damn socks! How long have they bee there anyways?"_

Grinning I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. It was good to be home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The days leading up to Christmas passed happily and Sokka, Zuko and I spent the time together talking and exploring the town.

On Christmas Eve Zuko was helping me put up the Christmas tree while Sokka was in the kitchen trying to 'help' Gran Gran bake cookies.

Zuko was telling me about the previous Christmases he had spent at the school. I laughed as he told me about the ridiculous things Iroh did to get people into the festive spirit.

As Zuko fought to untangle fairy lights I glance out of the window and dropped the tinsel I was holding. Spinning around I raced to the front door and yanked it open.

"Katara?" Zuko came to the door just in time to see me run bare-footed out down the snow covered path.

"It's snowing!" I knew I was stating the obvious but I couldn't help it.

Zuko looked at me bemusedly and smiled. I knew I must look insane spinning around in the snow with only a tank top and pair of pyjama bottoms on but I didn't care.

It was just so perfect. The winters night sky was deepest indigo and crystalline stars glittered above my head. The road was deserted and it was just Zuko and I surrounded by the softest falling cotton.

I stopped my childish twirling and gestured for Zuko to come out to join me. He did and I saw him shiver as his feet touched the freezing ground. He stopped in front of me and I grinned at him as he held out his hand to catch the snow.

A strong gust of wind blew the front door shut and Zuko turned around at the slamming sound. When he turned back he received a face full of snow courtesy of me.

I laughed as he wiped the white powder from his face. He gathered a snowball of his own and I shook my head while backing away. He showed no mercy and hurled it at me. I shrieked as it hit my bare shoulder and neck.

Our snowball fight continued for a while, both of us becoming very cold and increasingly soaked. We edged nearer and nearer to one another while trying to keep some defence.

Suddenly Zuko swept his foot under mine and I fell onto my back; the thickening snow cushioning my fall. Zuko fell down next to me and we both lay there laughing.

I pushed my arms and legs through the snow making a snow angel; something I hadn't done since I was a child.

Zuko grinned and shook his head while standing up. He held out a hand and pulled me up. His grip was strong and I stumbled into him. Pressed against his chest I felt my cheeks warming up despite the weather.

I lifted my gaze to his and I found myself mesmerised by their molten gold depths.

For the third time in my life I found my heart racing and my breath shortening as Zuko leaned down to me slightly. One of his arms went around my waist while his other hand traced my cheek.

A lone snowflake landed on the tip of my nose and Zuko brushed it away gently, his thumb then tracing down to my lips.

"A beautiful snow angel."

I smiled shyly at his words and closed my eyes as I felt his hot breath on my cold lips.

I half expected Sokka to come bursting through the front door but he didn't.

Zuko's lips gently pressed onto mine and warmth spread through my entire being. The kiss was sweet, gentle and pure.

We pulled away from one another slightly and smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas." Zuko whispered.

He then brought me back in for another kiss. This time it was more passionate and heated and when I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip, I willingly gave him entry.

As I wrapped my arms around Zuko's neck and felt the diamond snow drifting down around us I could think of one thing.

'_Oh yes. It is very good to be home!'_

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Well there you go! They finally did it and it was 10 pages long just to get to the point you've all been waiting for.**_

_**If I made you happy then make me happy in return and REVIEW!**_


	12. Male Bonding?

**Lotus Lake**

_**Hey. Sorry about the wait but everything is a little busy right now. I'm not abandoning any of my stories though, so don't worry.**_

_**At least I left you with Zuko and Katara's first kiss last time, huh? **_

_**Speaking of which, on with the story!**_

_**Review!**_

Disclaimer - Nope, still don't own A:TLA. Not much of a shock is it?

- - - - - - - - -

When Zuko and I finally parted for need of air I couldn't help but smile when I noticed he was shivering slightly.

I pulled away from him and held out a hand. "Come on. We'd better get in before you freeze to death."

He smiled at me and laced his fingers through mine. Together we shuffled through the snow and back up to the front door.

I tried to open it but when the wind had blown it shut it had also locked itself.

Zuko sighed amusedly. "Well so much for sneaking back in."

I smiled and rapped on the door with my knuckles. From inside the house I heard Gran Gran telling Sokka to answer the door. I listened to Sokka's heavy footsteps and his wordless grumbling.

He yanked open the door and froze at the sight of us. His eyes travelled across us in our snow covered pyjamas to our joined hands.

"Katara?"

I noticed Sokka's oddly constrained voice and answered him tentatively.

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

I winced at his outburst and Zuko moved backwards a little.

I cleared my throat slightly and straightened my back in defence to my brother. "That's not really any of your business Sokka. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get out of the cold."

Sokka glared and didn't move until Gran Gran's voice floated down the hallway. "Let your sister and Zuko in Sokka! It's Christmas Eve and the last thing we need is for hypothermia to set in."

Stepping aside with narrowed eye, Sokka allowed us to pass.

I walked past him, not making eyes contact and pulled Zuko along with me.

Entering the kitchen I saw Gran Gran clearing up the last of the baking sheets and flour. She smiled at Zuko and I knowingly and gestured for us to sit at the table. We did so and Gran Gran started bustling around making hot chocolate.

Sokka shuffled in the room and cast a surly look over Zuko. I stared between the two warily expecting a cutting comment from my brother. I was thoroughly relieved when none came. Sokka merely came and sat at the table with us.

Gran Gran came over and placed a mug of cocoa in front of each of us then shuffled out of the room. I was immensely grateful for the warming liquid and drank it deeply.

Sokka and Zuko drank from their mugs, never breaking eye contact. I couldn't help but smile; it was very funny to watch .

Gran Gran tottered back into the room. She came over to the table and put my dressing gown around my shoulders and a blanket over Zuko's.

"Next time you go rolling around in the snow try to wear something warm." She shambled back over to the kettle and started making herself tea.

The three of us exchanged perplexed glances. Zuko and I burst out laughing while Sokka just looked disturbed.

"There won't be a next time Gran Gran. There shouldn't have been a first time!" Sokka waved his arms around to prove his point.

Gran Gran shook her head, smiling. "Well anyways, it's getting on in time so you three should be thinking of making a move for bed. You know that Father Christmas won't come if you're awake."

I smiled at her teasing. We all knew that there wouldn't be a mountain of presents for us in the morning but that wasn't a problem. The day before we had all gone into town. Gran Gran had let the three of us go out separate ways for a couple of hours to do our own things.

As teenagers with almost nonexistent parental support our budget was very limited. However, we had all picked up a little something, just to show the thought was there.

We finished up our drink and stood from the table just as Gran Gran sat down.

"Katara, hold on a moment I want to talk to you."

I nodded and sat back down. Gran Gran bade the boys goodnight and they left.

"Zuko is a very sweet boy, I think you've made a good choice there."

I blinked. At least she was direct. "Gran Gran?"

She smiled and leaned across the table. "I'm just saying he could make you very happy but he needs to learn how to make himself happy. I don't know anything about his past Katara, but I can tell it's not been happy. Make sure you show him how to enjoy life."

I leaned back in my seat before my face split into a grin. "You know you sound a lot like a teacher at my school. I don't suppose you know someone called Iroh?" I joked.

Gran Gran smiled. "No I don't. now one more thing I want to say is that next time you and a boy decide to smooch, it might be best not to let the neighbours see."

I stared at her feeling my face heat up. "Gran Gran!" I hissed at her. "Were you spying on us?"

"Of course not! I'm just old and wise and I know everything that goes on. Now before you go to bed could you finish up with the tree?"

I nodded and heaved myself to my feet. I slouched into the living room and proceeded to wrestle with the tinsel and fairy lights.

- - - - - - - - - -

An hour later I was lying in my darkened room, listening to the discreet twilight sounds.

Gran Gran had gone to bed shortly after myself and the house was quiet save for the occasional creak of car on the road outside.

I was relieved to not hear any sounds coming from my brother's room that suggested that the two boys were killing each other.

I closed my eyes and was just drifting off when Zuko's voice brought me back to attentiveness. I listened closely as the walls didn't allow much sound to penetrate.

"Sokka?"

I noticed he didn't sound at all drowsy and when Sokka answered he sounded just as alert.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Yes. But not because of you."

A pause. "When you want to make sense let me know."

"It's not you I have a problem with, it's the fact you like my sister. At first I hated you but I listened to Katara and saw that you probably weren't all that bad. But then you went and started falling for my sister, and my brotherly instincts surfaced. It's nothing personal. I suppose I'd be the same with any guy who liked Katara."

There was a few moments silence and I was practically pressed flat up to the wall trying to hear every word. Zuko was the one to break the silence again.

"I'll never hurt her, you know."

"What?"

"Katara. I won't ever hurt her… in any way. I thought I'd let you know so your brotherly instincts can take a break."

I heard Sokka give a small snort of laughter and I smiled broadly.

"Thanks, Zuko. I guess… maybe… perhaps…you aren't…"

"Say it." I could practically see Zuko smirking.

"I guess you aren't all that bad."

"Thanks, Sokka."

Things fell silent and I lay back down in my bed. I was still smiling as I thought back to all the sweet thing Zuko said and the fact Sokka was keeping an open mind. I was also slightly amazed that I had witnessed something very rare indeed… male bonding.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up on Christmas morning very warm and content. I was curled up in a ball under the blankets and the mattress was extremely soft. I could figure out why I had woken up so abruptly. That was until I realised someone was poking me repeatedly in the spine.

I whipped the blankets off me and came face to face with the excited face of Sokka. I narrowed my eyes at him and sat up, blinking the sleep from my eyes.

Yawning widely I glanced past Sokka and saw Zuko leaning in the doorway.

I turned back to Sokka. "What?"

Sokka pulled the blanket off me all the way and grinned when I jumped up against the chilly morning air.

"Oh good, you're up! Come on Katara, it's Christmas! You know you have to be up before eight on Christmas morning. It's tradition!"

Grumbling lowly I snatched my dressing gown from the end of the bed and wrapped myself in it.

"Fine I'm up! Now are we going downstairs or are we spending all day in here?"

Sokka grinned at me again and spun around towards the door. I followed him out and stopped by the doorway next to Zuko.

"Well, I'm pretty impressed you can see the floor in your room. I don't feel safe sleeping in your brother's room."

I laughed lightly at him. "As long as nothing moves then you should be safe. Anyway, merry Christmas, Zuko."

He smiled at me and reached for my hand. Glancing around the clear hallway he leaned closer. "I could give you a special present right now."

I smiled at him slightly and leaned up towards him.

"Hey guys- gross!"

Zuko and I moved apart quickly and turned around to see Sokka had come back up the stairs.

"Look, if you're going to be all mushy at least hold back on the public displays of affection. Now if you're done can we _please_ go downstairs already?"

Walking, rather sheepishly, downstairs I was met with the dreamy scent of Christmas dinner cooking.

Gran Gran was already up and at it, mixing and stirring the contents of various pots and pans. She smiled at us as we entered the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas kids. There's breakfast on the table. You're presents are under the tree. If you go and get at it I'll just make sure dinner's all set before our guests arrive."

I picked up the large stack of toast from the kitchen table and raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Guests?"

"Yes, just some of my friends. You're free to do whatever you want after dinner. I'm sure you don't want to spend all day with a group of old people."

I smiled at her and followed Sokka and Zuko into the living room.

There was a small pile of presents under the tree. Staring at them I realised how much things had changed in the absence of my parents. I didn't really care about the amount of presents, after all I suppose I was extremely lucky compared to others.

The three of us sat in front of the tree and I placed the plate of toast between us; it was quickly pounced upon by Sokka.

Zuko and I stared at him in amusement and he stared at us.

"What?" He stared back and forth between us before he noticed a brightly wrapped package with his name on. "Presents!"

He seized the package and ripped the paper from it.

Following his example Zuko and I started to open our own gifts.

It seemed that we had all received a pile of clothes from Gran Gran; including thick scarves which were gladly appreciated because of the swirling snow outside.

I also got a package of Iroh. It contained several packets of tea leaves. I was a little confused until Zuko pointed out Iroh gave tea to every student. It was like a sort of ritual to him.

We carried on like this for a while until we each only had only one present left. I waited for Zuko or Sokka to open their present but they were both staring at me expectantly.

Sighing I got the message and opened my last gift; the gift tag said it was from both Zuko and Sokka. There was a thin black box under the wrap and opening it gingerly I let a small gasp escape my lips.

Contained within the box there was a delicate silver charm bracelet. There were various charms scattered around it. Upon a heart shaped charm my name was inscribed.

I looked up at the two boys in front of me. Letting my face split into a grin I launched myself at the pair, gripping them both tightly.

I pulled back still smiling. "Thank you. I love it! How did you afford it?"

Sokka smiled and rubbed his neck from where I had almost strangled him. "Well Zuko noticed it and persuaded me we could afford it if we went in on shares for it. He also suggested getting it inscribed."

I smiled at them again and fastened the bracelet around my wrist.

I looked back at them and waited for one of them to open their present.

Zuko took the initiative and opened his last present, which was from me. I had brought him a thick pad of good quality sketch paper along with a set of sketching pencils and some charcoal.

He looked up at me. "How did you know?"

I knew what he was referring to and smiled. "Sokka told me you drew a lot."

Zuko turned his amber eyes upon Sokka. "And how exactly did you know? I never told you."

Sokka looked at the carpet sheepishly. "Well I sort of found your sketch pad the other week and I kind of flipped through it."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Sokka for a moment. He seemed to be in a festive spirit because he let the invasion of his privacy slide. He turned back to me and smiled. "Thanks, Katara. It's really thoughtful."

I glanced over the pile of Zuko's presents and noticed there wasn't one from Sokka there.

"Sokka, didn't you get Zuko a present?"

Sokka looked up at me. "Oh yeah. I nearly forgot. Here Zuko." He produced a small rectangular package and handed it to Zuko.

Opening it, a set of earplugs were revealed. I smiled as I realised what Sokka was doing. He was trying to get the message out to Zuko that he was fed up at being moaned at for snoring.

Zuko grinned suddenly. "Thanks Sokka, but I don't think I'll need these after you pen you last present."

Sokka looked at him suspiciously and opened his final gift.

"NASAL SPRAY!"

I looked at the bottle in his hand and saw it was indeed, nasal spray to prevent snoring.

Zuko smirked and leaned back on his elbows. Sokka was glaring at the bottle like it had done him some personal harm.

"Ha, ha. Very witty."

He threw the bottle over his shoulder and straight into the tree he was next to. Unfortunately for him the knock to the tree caused the rather precariously balanced star on top of the tree to fall straight onto his head.

"Ouch!" Sokka rubbed his head as the pointy, metal decoration his him.

Looking at him I noticed that some of the gold and red glitter from the star had been transferred onto his hair.

I couldn't help it. I exchanged looks with Zuko before we both burst out laughing.

Sokka looked at the pair of us bemusedly. "What?"

I gestured vaguely at his hair before burying my face in the carpet.

I heard Sokka get up and stomp towards the hallway, no doubt to check what we were laughing at in the mirror. I calmed myself enough to listen to his response.

"Aw, man!" Sokka's whining drifted into the room and giggled.

Zuko moved closer to me and I smiled at him. "I thought you had another gift for me." I said coyly.

Zuko smirked and leaned down towards my face. His lips had barely touched mine when a voice cut through the silence.

"Aw, how sweet!"

We jerked apart and I saw a vaguely familiar woman standing next to a man I had never seen. They both looked to be Gran Gran's age. Behind them I could see Sokka furiously batting at his hair to rid himself of the persistent glitter.

The woman stepped forward and held out a hand. I stood up and approached her.

"Hello Katara. I bet you don't remember me d you?" I shook my head. "My name is Yugoda. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

She let go of my hand and offered hers to Zuko. He took it and introduced himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Zuko. This miserable looking man behind me is Pakku. He may look bitter and mean, but that isn't all there is to him." She winked at us. "Well we did actually knock on the front door. I suppose it was lucky Sokka was in the hallway because you two were obviously too busy to hear us."

I looked at the carpet, embarrassed. I couldn't believe that I had another person to embarrass me, yet here she was!

Gran Gran came out of the kitchen and gestured for the pair to take seats. As they sat on the sofa, Zuko, Sokka and I took out leave.

As we went upstairs to get changed I could tell that it was going to be a long day.

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Well, this was going to end on a cliff-hanger, but that would have meant this chapter would have had to be several more pages in length. Really I couldn't deal with that tonight! Just be thankful I didn't leave you with the cliffie!**_

**I want to thank **xscaredofgirlsx** for the idea of using nasal spray for Sokka's gift!**

_**I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Review!**_


	13. An Unexpected Visitor

**Lotus Lake**

_**Hey!**_

_**Thank you guys sooooo much, I have reached over 200 reviews. Thank you to **_don'tbreakme**_for being my 200th reviewer._**

_**Enjoy and keep those reviews coming…please?**_

Disclaimer - Maybe if I imagine that I own A:TLA it will come true… nope, didn't work.

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

The rest of the morning passed with Gran Gran, Yugoda and Pakku talking about anything and everything. I noticed Pakku would look Gran Gran occasionally and he seemed a lot less uptight when he was talking to her.

While Sokka just looked plain disturbed I found it to be sweet.

For the most part Sokka, Zuko and I were thankfully left out of their conversation and we could talk amongst ourselves. But every now and again Gran Gran and Yugoda would draw us into the conversation. These brief interludes were very embarrassing if Gran Gran wasn't telling embarrassing stories about Sokka and I as children, then Yugoda was making assumptions about how Zuko fitted into my life.

It was great relief therefore, when it was time for dinner and we could take a break from the embarrassment.

It was so good to eat something home cooked and Gran Gran had outdone herself.

Sokka got a few annoyed looks from Gran Garn when he started to practically swallow his food. Pakku looked at him like Sokka was mentally disturbed and Yugoda was just staring at Zuko and I, with a large grin plastered on her face.

After dinner Zuko, Sokka and I cleared up while the adults went into the living room. After we were finished Gran Gran said we could do whatever we liked for the rest of the afternoon. Yugoda looked quite put out that she wouldn't be able to throw anymore questions at Zuko and I, but I was thoroughly relieved to escape that woman.

Grabbing our coats and scarves we left the house. The snow wasn't falling as hard as it had been earlier that morning; now it drifted down gently while a soft breeze made us shiver.

I drew into my coat more as I walked between Sokka and Zuko. The streets were deserted; everyone was enjoying the warmth and festive spirit inside.

When we got to the end of the road we paused, deciding where to head to.

"It's Christmas Day. Everything's closed."

I thought about Zuko's words. True most places were closed on Christmas Day. However, I exchanged a quick glance with Sokka and I smiled.

"Actually there is one place we could go."

- - - - - - - - - -

"No way!"

"Come on Zuko!"

"No!"

I sighed and let go of Zuko's arm. We were at the large public gardens, at Christmas time the place was transformed into a winter wonderland. The large lake that sat in the middle of the park was open for the public to skate on (if the weather was cold enough of course) and the place was strung with Christmas lights.

Sokka and I would always come here with our parents to skate when we were younger. We were currently trying to get Zuko to skate with us but he was refusing to step on the ice.

"Leave him Katara. He just doesn't want to make a fool of himself when he falls on his butt."

Zuko glared at Sokka. "Very funny. I grew up in a warm place, so I've only skated once. When I did I broke my ankle, so you'll understand if I don't want to repeat the experience."

He sat down on a bench at the edge of the lake. I sat next to him and started to pull on the pair of skates I had rented. I could tell Zuko was watching me out of the corner of his eye and I smiled.

Standing up slowly to gain my balance, I looked at Zuko.

"Are you sure you don't want to skate?"

He shook his head and I smirked at him. "You know you never gave me that special present."

He smirked too and stood up.

I, on the other hand, stepped back. Zuko blinked at me and caught on to what I was doing. He started forward at a faster pace but I had already stepped on the ice.

"That isn't fair Katara!"

"So? What are you going to do about it?" I started skating backwards away from him.

Zuko stared at me for a moment before turning around and sitting back on the bench. He seized the pair of skates we had rented for him and pulled them on.

I smiled as I watched him make his way slowly to the edge of the lake. He placed one foot on the ice and wobbled like mad. Placing his other foot on the lake he stood still for a moment trying to keep balance. When he stopped swaying he let out a relieved sigh and promptly fell onto his backside.

I stifled a giggle and made towards him while Sokka skated behind me laughing loudly. Zuko glared at the both of us while attempting to heave himself to his feet. He managed to get his body up from the floor but as soon as he tried moving his feet they shot from under him and he ended up flat on his back.

Sokka clutched his stomach while laughing uproariously at Zuko. Zuko didn't seem to want to move in case he fell again.

I crouched next to him and smiled. "Would you like help getting up?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all! So tell me, how is the view from down there?"

Zuko growled and tried to jump up but I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Here, I'll help you. Give me your hand."

I straightened up and Zuko sat upright. "Why should I trust you?"

I crouched down again and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Because you should."

He stared me strangely and then his face broke into a grin. He gave me his hand and I pulled him to his feet.

As soon as he was standing he started to lose his balance. I quickly put his arm around my waist while I held onto his.

Zuko was a lot more relaxed as I supported him around the lake. I didn't mind the fact that Zuko had to hold onto me either.

I ignored the looks that Sokka kept shooting us as he skated next to us.

After a while, Zuko got better at keeping his balance and decided to try skating solo. With Zuko no longer attached to me I decided to sit down for a while.

Taking a seat on one of the benches at the edge of the lake I watched the skaters with interest.

I smiled softly as I watched a mother and father hold their young daughter's hands as they helped her skate around the lake. I was reminded of my childhood winters with my parents. I grinned as the little girl laughed as her father picked her up and started spinning her around.

My view of the happy family was interrupted by Sokka skating towards me yelling something, while Zuko skated after him with a wicked grin on his face.

I watched with raised eyebrows as Sokka reached the edge of the lake, tripped, and flew face first into the snow at my feet.

Spitting out some snow, Sokka glared up at me. "You just had to teach him how to skate didn't you?"

I laughed as Zuko sat next to me on the bench and pulled his skates off. "You should never have teased me before Sokka. I always get revenge."

Sokka heaved himself onto the bench on my other side and pulled his skates off too. "Very funny, now can we go home and get something to eat?"

"You are a bottomless pit Sokka." Sokka pouted at me and I smiled. "Alright then, come on, I'll make us some turkey sandwiches or something."

Sokka grinned happily and leapt up from the bench. I shared an amused look with Zuko and the three of us started off home.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The walk back was pleasant. The sky was beginning to darken overhead, the early winter nights rolling in.

It was a nice feeling, walking through the thick snow with an indigo sky shot with purple above us. The world was at peace here. There was no reason to think of any problems in our lives or the world. It was Christmas Day and I was with my brother and boyfriend; everything was perfect.

Sokka was walking up the street in front of Zuko and I, talking about all of the things you could do with leftover turkey. When we reached the house he practically ran inside drooling.

I laughed softly and smiled when Zuko slipped my hand into his. I turned to him and he returned the smile. We stood on the porch, savouring a few moments of privacy.

"Now, aren't you glad I made you come along?" I teased.

Zuko smirked. "Very."

He wrapped his arms around my waist an pulled me close to him. Dipping his head he caught me in a dizzying kiss.

When we pulled apart he smile at me. "Finally! Do you know how many times I've tried to kiss you today?"

I laughed at him and rested my head on his chest. It was complete bliss listening to Zuko's strong heartbeat and watching the snow drift gently down in the dusk.

"Katara." I groaned as Sokka's voice invaded the peace. "Katara, I really think you should come inside."

I pulled away from Zuko and frowned at the serious note in my brother's voice. "What is it Sokka? Has Gran Gran thrown away the turkey."

Sokka didn't even crack a smile at my teasing. Instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me gently inside the house. I cast a confused glance over my shoulder at Zuko, who just shrugged and followed us inside.

Sokka led me into the living room. Gran Gran was sat in an armchair in silence. On the sofa sat someone else, thought they had their back to me.

Sokka cleared his throat and the person stood u and turned to face us.

I gasped in recognition. "Bato?"

My father's oldest friend smiled at me. "Katara, it is so good to see you."

I flung myself at Bato an hugged him around the middle. Bato had known my father since they were children. They had enrolled in the army together and had been shipped out in the same platoon almost three years ago.

I let go of Bato and looked around hopefully, as if expecting my father to walk into the room. I noted the uneasy looks on Sokka and Gran Gran's faces and felt my happiness disappear.

"Where's dad?" I looked up at Bato. "Shouldn't he have come back with you? He was in your group."

Bato looked my in the eye and sighed regretfully. "Katara, I'm sorry…"

After those three words it felt as though the floor disappeared from under my feet. I swayed dangerously as I realised what Bato was going to say.

Someone grabbed me by the shoulders to steady me. I was lead to the sofa and the strong arms that held me told me that it was Zuko.

I looked up at Bato with wide eyes. "He's d… dead?"

Bato shook his head. "We don't know Katara. When the rebellion broke out and you lost touch with your father, so did I. The platoon was captured and divided by the rebels."

I felt the tears build in my eyes and my shoulders shook.

Bato sat down on my other side and gripped my hand comfortingly. "Katara, I know it may seem hopeless but there is good news in all of this." I looked up at him I disbelief and he continued. "Although I was held captive for a long time I was never harmed and I received no news that anyone else was hurt either. Things have begun to calm down out there, that is why the rebels started to let people go. The likelihood is that your father will be released too, it may just be taking a while for it to happen. They are going it gradually to make sure people get back safely."

I looked around the room at the people I cared for. Gran Gran looked solemn but she gave me a comforting smile. Sokka was still stood in the doorway, his face set. I could tell he was upset but his pride refused to let him cry.

I turned to Zuko. The caring and understanding I saw in his eyes sent me over the edge and I felt the hot tears spill from my eyes. Zuko held me tighter and I buried my face into his shoulder while he smoothed my hair down.

Bato spoke again. "I know it isn't much, but I believe your father will return to you before long. He is strong man and in the many, many years I have known him I have seen him come through so much. Don't give up hope Katara, or you Sokka. You will see your father again I promise."

I heard Bato rise to his feet. "I'll leave you now. I'll see you again soon, tae care all. There is no reason to see me out Kana. Goodnight."

I heard the front door close a moment later and Gran Gran's voice reached my ears. "Zuko, could you take Katara upstairs? I think it would be best if she got some sleep after the shock and all."

"Of course." Zuko stood up slowly and pulled me up with him. I kept my face buried into his shoulder and he guided me gently towards the stairs and up to my room.

Once we were in my room he guided me to the bed. He sat down with me but when he tried to move away I wouldn't let him go.

"Please… will you stay, just until I fall asleep?" I whispered.

Zuko kissed the top of my head. "Of course."

He gathered me in his arms and pulled the pair of us further onto the bed. He leaned against my pillows and I rested against his strong chest.

He didn't need to give me any words of comfort. It was enough that he was there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Okay, I am sorry that it took so long to get this out. I kept writing a bit and then I'd get distracted by something else. Plus there was the fact that wasn't letting me upload any documents!**_

_**I know I was a little mean on Katara, springing the news on Christmas Day and everything, but oh well, at least there were fluffy parts in there!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Oh, and anyone reading 'Didn't See That Coming' I have an update that is nearly read to post, so don't worry!**_


	14. The Morning After

**Lotus Lake**

**Sorry about the wait again but my exams are looming, as any British student in Year Eleven will tell you, and my time is going to start being devoted to revision. Also, as those of you who check my profile will know, I didn't have my laptop for over a week and so I had to wait to continue this chapter. **

**I'm updating now though and I guess that's what counts. Sorry again for the wait but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Disclaimer: Yes, it is very common for teenagers to own television programmes… not.

* * *

The weak winter sunlight crept across my bedroom and over my face, seeping past my closed lids. The change in light was enough to wake me up, although no where near enough to get me to open my eyes.

As soon as my mind came back to the conscious world, so did my memories. I sighed softly, recalling the visit from Bato last night. Perhaps I had overreacted? It wasn't really bad news after all; Bato had seemed very sure that my dad was alive and well. I made a decision then and there not to give up hope. Knowing that my dad could have walked through the door at any moment was better than having no idea if he was alive or not.

Reassuring myself silently once more, I snuggled deeper into my pillow. I frowned when I realised what I was resting my head on was too hard to be a pillow and that it was rising and falling. Cracking an eye open I saw my cheek was resting on Zuko's chest. We were still holding one another just like we had the night before. Zuko was still sleeping, his arms loosely wrapped around my waist. I was a little surprised that he hadn't left when I had fallen asleep; I didn't mind that he was still there, I would have just expected Sokka to have come looking for him.

I turned my head to the door, as if expecting my brother to be standing there. What I saw instead almost made me burst out laughing.

Sprawled out on the floor at the side of the bed was Sokka. His mouth was open slightly but he surprisingly wasn't snoring. I wondered vaguely what he was doing on the floor of my bedroom, but fifteen years of living with Sokka had taught me that my brother was a complete enigma.

Smiling, I gently extracted myself from Zuko's embrace. I carefully placed my feet on the floor and stepped around Sokka. Tiptoeing to my door I spared one last look back at the boys and left.

In the hallway I glanced at my Gran Gran's door. It was closed and I could only assume she was asleep; it was after all, not long after sunrise.

I crept downstairs wincing at every step that creaked. Reaching the shadowy hallway I was surprised to hear sounds of movement coming from the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen I saw Gran Gran standing next to the kettle. She looked up and smiled at me. "Good morning dear. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please." I sat down at the table and Gran Gran soon joined me, placing a steaming mug of tea in front of me.

She peered closely at me. "Are you alright now Katara?"

I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine, really. It was just a shock seeing Bato like that and hearing news about Dad."

Gran Gran nodded and grabbed my hands. "Never give up hope Katara. Your father is a fighter, he will come back to you."

I blinked at the passion in her voice as she let me go, and I nodded mutely, picking up my cup and taking a cautious sip of the steaming liquid.

Gran Gran smiled happily at me and straightened up, as if her little outburst had never happened.

We exchanged pleasant banter to kill the time until the boys got up. I teased Gran Gran about Pakku and in return, she teased me about Zuko. It was a nice feeling; sitting there on Boxing Day with my grandmother and talking like we used to when I was a little girl.

After Gran Gran finished her tea she left to take a bath, leaving me downstairs on my own. I stretched languidly in my seat before getting up to go into the living room. I turned the television on, keeping the volume down so as not to wake Sokka and Zuko, and I stared channel surfing. After flipping through quite a few channels I settled on watching a repeat of a film I hadn't seen since I was a little girl.

I smiled and looked around the comfortable living room. There were lots of white lace doilies scattered around under vases of dried flowers. There was a large mahogany cabinet opposite the window, on it were various books and ornaments. It also held a collection of photographs, and this is what drew me over to the cabinet. I had seen these photos before of course, I looked through them countless timed with my parent years ago, but I would never get tired of looking through them.

Walking past the length of the shelf I scrutinized the family photos; ranging from sepia-tinted prints of Gran Gran as a baby, to pictures of Sokka and myself playing in the park as toddlers. I smiled and picked up a picture of Sokka on his very first day of sch_o_ol. I giggled softly at the sight of Sokka's face shining with excitement. As I was about to put the picture back on the shelf I noticed a photo I had never seen before; it had been obscured by the photo of Sokka, although the people in the snapshot were certainly familiar.

It was a shot of my parents as teenagers. My father's hair was longer than I had ever seen it and his face was smooth, his chin less chiselled as a teen. My mother's blue eyes were alight with happiness and she had her arm linked with my father's. The pair were leaning against a metal railing with water behind the them and a dusky pink sunset resting on the horizon.

I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out where they were; I knew I had seen the place before. Before I could figure it out though, Gran Gran had come into the living room and peered over my shoulder.

"Ah yes. I remember that night. It was your parent's first date."

I looked over my shoulder at my grandmother. "First date?"

Gran Gran nodded. "Yes, they had a very good time if I remember correctly. Now, when are those boys going to be getting up?"

I smiled and told Gran Gran I would go and wake them. Casually walking back up to my room I couldn't get the smiling faces of my parent's from my mind's eye. I grinned myself, as though their smiling was infectious, and pushed the door to my room open.

The two boys hadn't moved much. Sokka had rolled closer to the bed and Zuko had slumped down further onto the pillows. Shaking my head, I leant against my doorframe and spoke in a rather loud voice.

"You know, considering the two of you always complain about one another, I can't seem to separate you."

Zuko awoke first; his amber eyes opening at once and seeking out the source of the interruption. I sent him a small smile and watched as my brother started to wake up.

He yawned widely and squinted at me through one eye. "Morning Katara. What are you doing in my room?"

I raised an eyebrow and pointed at Zuko. Sokka looked to where I was pointing and shot up from the floor when he saw Zuko looking down at him.

I laughed slightly and entered the room, sitting on the end of the bed. "Why were you sleeping on my floor Sokka?"

Sokka shifted from foot to foot and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I didn't want to wake you up by making Zuko leave, but I wasn't about to let him sleep in your room unsupervised."

Zuko opened his mouth as if to protest, but he ended up just shaking his head disbelievingly. I grinned at Sokka and stood up from the bed.

"Your concern is touching Sokka, but if the pair of you don't mind I want to get changed."

Sokka nodded and left my room. Zuko paused as he passed me.

"Are you alright? You seem very different from last night."

"I'm fine, really. I did some thinking this morning and I've decided to be an optimist and look on the bright side."

Zuko looked at me closely and I smiled, pushing him out of the door. "I'm fine. I'll speak to you in a minute."

I closed the door leaving Zuko outside. Sighing, I slumped against the wall. I did feel better about my father than I did last night, but was I trying too hard to make it look as if I wasn't upset? I groaned and walked over to my wardrobe, I didn't want to appear miserable, but I didn't want it to look as though I was covering anything up.

I shook my head and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. I wouldn't put up any more acts or façades; I would just be my usual self and show how I was feeling. I pulled on my clothes and headed to the bathroom. Inside, I splashed my face with cold water and pulled my hair into a plait. It wasn't even midday and my mind was already whirling with thoughts. I wrinkle my nose and decided I needed to get some fresh air.

I left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. Gran Gran was standing at the counter buttering some toast.

"I'm going for a walk Gran Gran, I won't be too long." I looked around the kitchen and saw that it was empty. "Where are Sokka and Zuko?"

Gran Gran smiled and handed me few pieces of toast. "They're getting changed. Now make sure you eat that toast, I don't want you walking around on an empty stomach."

I smiled at her and nodded. I left the kitchen and grabbed my coat from the stand, along with a scarf and I left the house.

The snow was no longer falling, but the streets were covered in white. Some children were already out of the house and building snowmen or throwing snowballs on their lawns. I smiled and bit into the toast Gran Gran had given me. I had no idea where I was walking to, but it was refreshing to be out in the crisp morning air.

My feet carried me further into town, the shops were not open, the shopkeepers all taking advantage of the festive period. I strolled past the dormant shops and headed for the marina; all the yachts and boats were still in the harbour but there were a few people, mainly couples, leaning on the harbour railings watching the still blue water.

I gave these people a wide berth and headed for the relatively small pier. I walked the length of the wooden boards and reached the metal railing. Leaning on it I stared out at the ocean and flicked at the peeling white pain on the railing. I scattered the last bits of my toast onto the water and watched as a pair of seagulls swooped down like ghosts and scavenged the bread.

I sighed deeply and watched the low sun's rays of light reflect in the clear water below me. It was so peaceful here and I soon found myself lost in happy memories.

I don't know exactly how long I stood there staring at nothing in particular, but I was pulled out of my musings by loud laughter.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw roughly half a dozen lads swaggering down the pier towards me, jostling each other as they went. I groaned when I noticed them. I had gone to school with them before I had transferred to Lotus Lake and they were all complete idiots. The boy at the front of the group, Tai, was one of my least favourite people in the entire world. He was the ringleader of his little group and he seemed to bring out the worst in people. I knew the other boys could be decent on occasions, but Tai was simply a complete jerk.

I turned away from them and stared straight ahead at the water. I listened as the footsteps approached and my eye started twitching; a perfectly fine morning had gone down the drain.

"Hey Tara, what are you doing back around here?" Tai's slimy voice reached my ears and I gritted my teeth at the blatant use of a nickname he knew I hated.

He leant on the railing next to me and leant forward so he was in my line of sight. His light brown hair peeked out from under a navy cap and his steely blue eyes shone with mischief.

I tried my hardest to focus on the horizon and ignore the idiot next to me.

"So how's life at your new boarding school?"

When I still didn't give him any recognition he continued.

"What are you too good for us now? I'm surprised they took Sokka in at that school, he's never been the smartest thing on two legs, I mean some things on four legs could probably outsmart him."

I heard Tai's cronies sniggering behind me and my eyes narrowed to slits, nobody, except me, insulted Sokka unless he deserved it.

"Anyways, I suppose you -"

"Shut up." I gritted out sharply, cutting Tai off.

I turned away from the railing and saw the other boys watching me in surprise. I glared fiercely at them, a habit I had picked up from Zuko, and made to walk past them, but a hand caught a hold of my wrist.

I whipped back around and fixed my glare on Tai and his infuriating smirk. "Get your filthy hands off me."

Tai let go of me and winked at his friends. "Sorry about that Tara, I just didn't want you to leave before we had a chance to catch up."

I snorted mirthlessly. "Catch up? I would rather not know you at all Tai. Now if you don't mind, I want to get away from you before I am physically sick."

Tai seemed momentarily stunned before he snapped out of it and readjusted his cap, grinning. "Wow, Tara I never knew you had it in you. Glaring and insulting people was never your style. I wonder who you picked it up from."

Before I could answer a new voice joined our repartee.

"That would be me."

I span around to see Zuko standing behind Tai's gang. I grinned at him and he returned the smile before fixing one of his signature glares on Tai. Tai's friends move away from Zuko, who was taller than any of them, and pressed themselves closer to the railings.

Zuko moved closer to Tai and drew himself up to his full height. While Tai was taller than me, he was still shorter than Zuko and scrawny in comparison. I saw his eyes take in Zuko's scar and I noticed his throat moved up and down as he gulped.

Zuko looked coldly down at the idiot. "You weren't bothering Katara were you?"

Tai shook his head dumbly and then seemed to notice his friends were watching the whole exchange closely. His ego resurfaced once again and he took a step back, relaxing into a cocky stance and rearranged his face into a sneer.

"What's it to you if I was?"

Zuko reached out and gently gabbed my upper arm, pulling me closer to him. Tai watched us closely and flicked his attention back to Zuko when Zuko spoke.

"You're pathetic if you get your kicks by harassing girls and I'm telling you that you'd do better not to, you little punk."

Tai visibly bristled and a scowl appear on his face. "You can't tell me what to do."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "I'm not telling you to do anything, I'm just giving you some friendly advice. Stay away from Katara if you like the way your face is; I can't see why you would but then again that isn't my place to say."

As if to emphasise his point, Zuko took a step towards the glowering Tai. Tai jumped backwards and Zuko smirked as I laughed.

"Go home kid."

Tai sulked past us and headed back towards the town, his posse following behind.

Zuko relaxed his grip on my arm and looked down at me. "You alright?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I used to go to school with him and he's always been a jerk."

We walked back over to the railing and Zuko leant on it when I hoisted myself up to sit on it. We were silent for a while until Zuko spoke.

"So why were you here on your own?"

I shrugged. "I just needed a place to think. What were you doing wandering around?"

"Looking for you." Zuko turned around and stood in front me, placing his hands on my waist to make sure I didn't fall backwards off the railing. "You weren't okay this morning were you? Last night was still bugging you."

I smiled softly down at him and hopped off the railing and into his embrace. "Yes it was, and I was putting on an act, but I've decided there's no point. I'm going to show how I feel and accept help from people if I need it."

Zuko smiled back at me and moved to stand at my side, his arm draped around my shoulder. "Come on, I promised Sokka I'd bring you back before you caught another cold."

I laughed lowly and began to walk down the pier with Zuko. When we were walking past the harbour Zuko let go of me suddenly. Bewildered I turned back to see where he had gone just in time to see him ripping a piece of paper from a lamppost and stuffing the paper in his jacket pocket.

He came back over to me and put his arm around me once again.

I peered up at him but his face was impassive. "What did you just put in your pocket?"

Zuko looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Nothing."

I frowned at his obvious lie but let it slide. Zuko was up to something and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know what he was plotting. I settled for walking back to the house with his arm wrapped around me, and smirking when, further down the road, we bumped into Tai again and he hurried across to the other side of the street with a very anxious look on his face.

* * *

**I know itmay have beena little shorter than usual but I wanted to update and I have a few events lined up that would be better put together in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me and my sporadic updates!**

**Review!**


	15. Times Long Past

**Lotus Lake **

****

****

The last few days of December passed in a relaxed way, there was nothing much to do except chill out and occasionally pop into town.

The photograph of my parents caught my eye every time I walked past it and when I awoke on the morning of New Year's eve I found it standing on my bedside table. The knowing smile I received from Gran Gran when I entered the kitchen confirmed that someone else had noticed my furtive glances at the picture.

Sokka and Zuko were already seated at the kitchen table, tousle-haired and yawning. I sat between them and helped myself to some cereal. Sokka rested his head on one of his hands and stared vacantly at the ceiling, I could have sworn he was sleeping with his eyes open. Zuko wasn't as blatant as Sokka in showing his tiredness, he was staring at the dregs of milk in the bottom of his bowl and blinking slowly.

Only Gran Gran wasn't sharing in our lethargy, as always she was wide awake and pottering aimlessly around. She turned to the table and tutted at the three of us.

"My, my, you all look dead on your feet. You've all gotten lazy while you've stayed here. You've had too many late nights and lie-ins."

She received three very disgruntled looks and laughed softly. "Never mind, it's last day of the year and we should celebrate. Now are the three of you going to help me prepare for our guests?"

Sokka blinked and snapped his eyes to Gran Gran. "Guests?"

"Yes, Pakku and Yugoda are going to pop in later this evening to see the New Year in with us and maybe a few other people too."

I groaned and put my head in my arms, resisting the urge to bang my head against the table. Another night of being bombarded with awkward questions by Yugoda. Sokka returned to staring at the ceiling and Zuko stood from the table, mumbling something about going to get changed.

I lifted my head from my arms and stood also. Gran Gran walked over to Sokka and swatted him on the back of his head to bring him back to attentiveness. "You can get a move on too young man, I want you three to go shopping for me."

Sokka groaned and heaved himself to his feet, dragging himself out of the room. I followed him and waited behind him impatiently while he attempted to conquer the stairs. Finally we both made it to the top of the stairs and I pushed Sokka out of the way so I could use the bathroom first.

I giggled as I heard Sokka muttering darkly on the other side of the door. After a quick shower I was fully awake and I left the bathroom, much to the relief of Sokka.

As I was getting ready in my room I started thinking back to the past couple of weeks I had spent at the closest thing to home I had. It had been nice to come back to my home town and seeing old faces, but something had changed.

I knew that something was me. I had matured after my mother had died and my time at Lotus Lake had been a completely new experience in my life. I had changed as a person and I found that it was for the better. I hade become more outgoing and I had made friends at Lotus Lake that were unlike any friends I ever had before I moved to the boarding school.

As weird as it sounded, I was looking forward to going back to school. It almost felt as though I had outgrown my childhood home. I had changed and I didn't know if this new me fitted in at Slate Marina.

Of course, if I had the chance I would choose to have my mother with me again, but I was glad of all the places I could have been sent to, it was Lotus Lake.

I ended my ruminations as I finished dressing and I left my room. Sokka's room was silent and I guessed that he and Zuko were already downstairs.

Sure enough the pair were in the kitchen with Gran Gran. She was trying to explain to Sokka what she wanted from the shops, and I could tell from my brother's expression that he wasn't taking a word of it in. I walked over to the counter and took the shopping list from Gran Gran, as well as the money.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we get everything."

Gran Gran smiled at me. "Thank you dear. Now you three get going. I'll see you all later on."

* * *

The snow was no longer falling outside, instead it lay in crunchy drifts on the pavement. Sokka, Zuko and I were heading back from the supermarket, each of us holding carrier bags full of food.

"Why did Gran Gran want so much food?" Sokka grumbled as we trudged through the freezing snow.

Zuko smirked and sent him a sidelong look. "Perhaps it's because you've been in the house for the past two weeks."

"Ha ha, your wit astounds me."

I shook my head as the two boys carried on their banter. I knew that it was more for fun than anything else anymore and I paid it no mind. After a minute or two, the pair stopped trading insults and caught up to me.

Sokka let out a mournful sigh. "I can't believe we go back to school this time next week. Ah well, at least we get to look forward to another six and a half months of lessons."

"Yeah, great." Zuko said shortly.

I looked at the two and smiled at their identical expressions. "Come on you two, we have another week before we go back, and it won't be as bad as you think."

The pair still looked unconvinced and I merely rolled my eyes and carried on down the road at a quicker pace.

The lads caught up to me yet again and Zuko spoke on my right. "What do you suppose your Gran is up to?"

I shrugged. "She's probably invited half the neighbourhood around to have a party knowing her."

The three of us exchanged glances before we all burst out laughing.

* * *

Hours later we were still laughing, but for an entirely different reason. Gran Gran had indeed invited a lot of people around to the house. The food we had brought earlier that day was laid out across the breakfast bar and there was music playing against the background of chatter.

The atmosphere was jovial and friendly as everyone waited to see the new year in together. I couldn't remember ever meeting most of the people there before, but I was constantly getting grabbed by little old ladies.

"_My haven't you grown!"_

"_She's a true picture of her mother, isn't she Fei?"_

"_I bet you have boys flocking around you! Are you courting anyone at the moment?"_

I winced as I was caught in a flock of my Grandmother's friends. They squawked over me and smoothed my hair down unnecessarily. I looked around desperately for someone to help me escape the crowd of fussing women.

To my relief I caught Sokka's eyes and he approached the group I was trapped in. One of the ladies around me spotted my brother and immediately made a grab for him.

Sokka gave a strangled yell as he was pulled into our midst and I seized my chance to escape as all the women converged around my poor hapless brother.

I laughed as I wove through the crowded living room and headed for the kitchen. I smiled as people as I passed and I grinned at Gran Gran, who stood talking to Pakku.

Entering the kitchen I did a double take as I saw Zuko was sitting at the kitchen table with Bato. I giggled softly as I noticed the uncomfortable look on Zuko's face as Bato talked to him. Deciding to save Zuko I approached the table.

"Evening Bato, I hope you aren't giving Zuko grief."

Bato looked up at me and I could see Zuko give me a thankful look from behind his back. "What? Oh no, we were just having a… heart to heart."

I narrowed my eyes and sat down at the table. "What exactly were you talking about?"

Bato waved his hand carelessly. "Oh nothing much. I just though that as I am your father's best friend I should take on certain duties."

I glanced at Zuko and saw he looked quite scared for some reason; I had a pretty good idea as to what that reason was.

"I understand that those duties probably included threatening, am I right?"

Bato looked at me innocently and smiled. "Threatening is such a strong word. I merely said that you are like a daughter to me and that I hope he treats you well."

I nodded. "Right and then you threatened him."

Bato laughed at me and Sokka chose that moment to stumble into the kitchen. His cheeks were red with pinch marks and his ponytail was askew. He collapsed into the only remaining chair at the table and stared at me wide eyed.

"I swear Katara. If you are ever attacked by a hoard of old ladies, you're on your own."

I laughed at him as he lay his head down on the wooden table and muttered something indistinguishable.

Soon after Bato excused himself and headed to the living room. I noticed Zuko look up at the clock on the wall and I glanced at it too; it was nearing eleven o'clock. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Would you come on a walk with me"

I blinked in surprise but nodded. We left Sokka at the table and head for the front door, grabbing coats on the way. I noticed Yugoda shoot me a knowing smile as I left the house with Zuko and I groaned inwardly; she had yet another thing to torture me about.

When we left the house I was surprised that Zuko seemed to have a definite destination; usually he let Sokka or I lead. I kept in step with him and he laced his fingers through mine as we walked in the chilly air.

We walked in a pleasant silence for a while and I was slightly confused when Zuko brought us closer to town. I hadn't expected us to come this far on our walk and my interest was peaked. I thought back to Zuko's odd behaviour on the day I had seen Tai; did this have anything to do with at piece of paper he had stored in his pocket that day?

We entered town and I saw people lined up on the pavements, the Christmas light were still strung over roads and people were enjoying the music that accompanied the street party. I glanced at Zuko, was he bringing me to the street party?

He looked at me and smiled. No. He had something else in mind.

We moved through the thriving streets and Zuko pulled me closer to the pier. There were a few people standing near the pier but Zuko led me past all of them and straight to the end of the pier. He stopped at the railing and looked over the water.

I stood there bemused for a moment then tapped him on his shoulder. "Zuko, what's going on?"

Zuko turned around and pulled closer to the railing and him. "Katara, my mom used to know this saying. She said that if you surrounded yourself with something on the turn of New Years then you would have plenty of whatever that something may be.

"She said that some people keep a lot of money with them on New Years to hope for a richer year. But she also told me that there are better things to wish for than money."

I wrinkled my nose at him and smiled. "Was she right?"

Zuko smirked and pulled me into his embrace. "I think she was."

I lifted my head up to Zuko's and the space between us diminished rapidly. Before our lips could touch, there was a great noise from the town centre.

"_TEN! NINE!"_

I looked back at Zuko and smiled.

"_EIGHT! SEVEN!"_

The other people on the pier hurried back to the town, wanting to be a part in the festivities.

"_SIX! FIVE!"_

The chanting of the crowd reached up even from the end of the pier.

"_FOUR! THREE!"_

Zuko pulled me closer to him and lifted my chin up so I could see his golden eyes.

"_TWO! ONE!"_

We met in a kiss and I smiled against Zuko's lips.

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

There was a large banging noise and I pulled away from Zuko just as a medley of fireworks erupted above our heads. I realised why Zuko had brought me here, the fireworks burst into life over the water, creating a perfect backdrop.

I smiled at Zuko and hugged him tightly as the crowd in the town started singing _Auld Lang Syne._

Zuko hugged me back and whispered against my hair. "Happy New Year, Katara."

----------------

It was quite frantic getting onto the train that would take us back to Lotus Lake a week later. We had made our goodbyes to Gran Gran at the house, and Bato had popped in to wish the three of us well. Mai had picked us up and was currently ushering us onto the train.

Sokka was in a state of mild panic. "I can't find my ticket! Where did I put it?"

I elbowed Sokka and handed him his ticket. "Relax, do you really think I'd let you look after your own ticket?"

Sokka glared at me and, after saying goodbye to Mai, he stalked into the train.

Zuko, Mai and I all laughed at his behaviour and Mai shook her head. "Watch him Katara, he seriously worries me sometimes. Now you two take care alright?"

Zuko and I nodded just as a chord was played over the platform Tannoy System announcing the train was departing.

With hurried goodbyes to Mai we stepped away from the doors as they closed and we headed off in search of Sokka. We found him sitting in different seats than where we sat before. There were four seats, two on either side, with a table in the middle. Zuko and I sat next to one another and Sokka didn't even glace at us.

He was a lot more subdued on this train ride than he had been on the way to Slate Marina. I looked out of the window and got a last look of my home town as we passed through it. Sokka seemed to have the same idea and even Zuko was silent.

When we left the town and emerged into the rural countryside, Sokka stood up. "I'm going to find a vending machine or something, I'm starved."

Neither Zuko or I pointed out that he had eaten breakfast barely an hour ago and we watched him leave.

"Are you sad to be leaving?"

I looked at Zuko and shrugged. "I guess. I love my childhood home, but I've changed in the past few months. I suppose I am sad to be leaving, but I'm also glad to be going back to Lotus Lake. Does that even make sense?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, I think it does. You grew up in a nice place."

I nodded and was about to answer when Sokka came back. I looked up expecting to see his arms full of chocolate and crisps, and instead I saw he had brought back a girl.

I exchanged perplexed looks with Zuko and flicked my eyes back to Sokka.

"Guys, this is Yue. She's going to Lotus Lake too."

--------------

**Hmm, so Yue makes an appearance; what will Suki think? More of that later on.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait but as you probably remember me mentioning in earlier chapters, I am still taking exams. I had a weeks break and I took the opportunity to get this written. I can't wait for 21st June and the end of GCSE's!**

**It's my birthday on Wednesday so I might try to update again. However, I have exams on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday (yes an exam on my birthday! sob) and Thursday, so I can't promise anything. I just hope that the fluff in this chapter can tie you over until my next update. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are welcomed, as always.**

**Oh, and I was wondering if anybody knows why I called this chapter "Times Long Past"? Let me know. **


	16. What Does He Think With?

**Lotus Lake**

**Wow, it has been a while since I've updated… sorry. Your eyes are not deceiving you, I have actually written a new chapter for Lotus Lake. So what has happened in nearly two months since I updated last?**

**- I finished my last year of High School and my GCSE's.**

**- I am now 16 years old.**

**- I finished _'Didn't See That Coming'_.**

**- I visited my new college.**

**- I have planned out a new story.**

**- I have written the ending for _'Lotus Lake'_.**

**Yes, I have indeed written the ending for this story and I am pleased with how it turned out; although I don't see this story ending for a while.**

**Well I invite you to read the chapter, and I hope you have not lost interest in my absence!**

Disclaimer: If I owned ATLA, I would not wait until September to air the next episodes.

* * *

"_Are you sad to be leaving?"_

_I looked at Zuko and shrugged. "I guess. I love my childhood home, but I've changed in the past few months. I suppose I am sad to be leaving, but I'm also glad to be going back to Lotus Lake. Does that even make sense?"_

_Zuko nodded. "Yeah, I think it does. You grew up in a nice place."_

_I nodded and was about to answer when Sokka came back. I looked up expecting to see his arms full of chocolate and crisps, and instead I saw he had brought back a girl._

_I exchanged perplexed looks with Zuko and flicked my eyes back to Sokka._

"_Guys, this is Yue. She's going to Lotus Lake too."_

* * *

I blinked once, and then blinked again for good measure. There was nothing strange or sinister concerning the fact that this platinum blonde was coming to our school. The thing that bothered me was that Sokka was staring at her in adoration.

I knew that look, I had seen it in Zuko's eyes when we had stood together on the pier just a week ago, and I was sure I had returned the look myself.

Now there was nothing wrong with my brother liking a girl, in fact I was sure that he already liked one, and this was the problem.

Suki.

I knew for a fact that she was smitten with my brother, although she was too stubborn to admit it, and if Sokka came back to school fawning over Yue she would be upset. However, being the type of girl she was, I doubted that she would lock herself in her bedroom and cry her eyes out. No, I had a feeling that Sokka was in for a world of pain when we arrived at the school.

I cut short my thoughts when Sokka and Yue sat down opposite myself and Zuko. I realised that I had not spoken a word since Sokka had introduced Yue.

I smiled at the girl across from me, she seemed to be a little older than me. "Hi, I'm Katara and I'm Sokka's sister."

Yue returned my smile. "His younger sister?"

"Yeah, he's a year older than me, I'm fifteen."

Yue looked at Sokka with a dazzling smile on her face. "You're sixteen? So am I, I guess we'll have the same classes together."

I waited for Sokka to point out that Yue would be having classes with the rest of the upper school, but he just nodded dumbly, never taking his eyes off the girl next to him.

That was my brother for you, smooth as always.

I realised that our other companion had not said a word in our conversation and I turned to Zuko. He merely looked between Sokka and Yue and then back to me. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. I gathered that he had realised there would be a problem with Suki.

I turned to Yue, who seemed oblivious to Sokka's puppy dog eyes. "So you're travelling on your own?"

"Yes. My father brought me to the train station and made sure that I was going to be okay. He wanted to drive me to the school itself but I convinced him otherwise."

Sokka chose that moment to regain his senses. "But you don't live in Slate Marina do you? I think I would have remembered seeing you around."

Yue giggled into her hand. "No I live further north, but my father has friends in Slate Marina and he decided to visit them, so I just caught the train there instead."

Sokka nodded and I frowned. I kept seeing Suki's face in my mind, and it was bugging me. She was one of my best friends after all, and I didn't want to see her get hurt.

I stood up suddenly and grabbed Sokka's arm. "I'm sorry but I need a private word with my brother here." I gestured to Zuko with my free hand. "Yue, this is Zuko, we'll be back in a moment."

I turned, pulling Sokka with me, and ignoring Yue's surprised look and Zuko's obvious discomfort.

I dragged Sokka towards the next carriage, stopping at the small room between the carriages. I let go of Sokka and turned to face him.

Crossing my arms I rested my back against the softly swaying wall. Sokka imitated my stance and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

I sighed heavily. "Sokka, I know you like Yue," I held up a hand to silence Sokka's protests. "But it seems that you have forgotten about Suki."

Sokka blinked at me. "For starters, I do not like Yue in the way you think I do, and for another thing, Suki and I are just friends."

I noticed how his cheeks flushed when he said that, and I decided to try a different approach. "Okay, but you now have two 'friends' and you need to be careful that you don't hurt either them."

"Katara, there is nothing to worry about. Even if I did like Suki and Yue like _that_, there wouldn't be a problem. I happen to know exactly how to deal with the ladies."

I shook my head in bemusement as Sokka returned to our carriage. My poor hapless, naïve and clueless brother. He really had idea what a teenage girl could do when it came to boys and competition for said boys.

The door to the carriage opened again and Zuko came to lean on the wall next to me. "Your brother is an idiot."

"Don't I know it? I just hope Suki doesn't hurt him too much. I wonder if Yue is the violent type?"

Zuko snorted. "I would be surprised if she is. She seems extremely nice, as in she is type of girl that I imagine would spend her free time volunteering. Not to mention the fact that she went into great detail about the pet fish she keeps in her back garden pond." I sent him a look. "She's extremely well off money wise, and she has no problem talking to people that she has only just met."

I grinned widely at him. "I see you got to know each other then."

"More like I got to know her. Next time Katara don't leave me with a stranger, I have a real problem talking to people I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow at him coyly. "Really? Well as Suki delights in reminding me, you and I had only exchanged a few words before you were rubbing lotion into my back."

Zuko turned his head so quick, I was sure that I heard something click. When he caught sight of my playful expression, he put on a devilish grin of his own. "And I'd do it again if given the chance." I swatted his arm and I had a feeling my face was flaming.

Zuko moved to stand in front of me. "Besides, you're special."

I smiled at him. "And you're going to give me cavities."

Zuko put on an expression of mock hurt and turned away from me. I laughed softly and hugged him from behind, putting my hands in his jacket pockets. My eyebrows creased when I felt something in his right pocket, and I pulled the object out.

I opened up the scrunched up paper and my eyes lit in recognition. "So this is what you took of that lamppost. You sneaky thing!" I was looking at a poster advertising the New Year firework display at the pier. "And here was me thinking that it was just a random idea of yours, but you actually planned it."

Zuko still had his back to me, although I could see the skin just below his ears was turning red. I smiled and hugged him again, burying my face in his back. My ears perked up when Zuko spoke.

"I actually saw the poster and took it, but I wasn't sure whether or not to take you, but then your Gran Gran showed me the photo."

"Photo?"

"Yeah the one of you parents when they were around our age. They had their first date at the pier."

I pictured the photograph in my mind; I could see my parents standing against a railing, their backs to the water. I hadn't recognised the place before, the pier had changed a lot between the time my parents were young and now.

I loosened my grip on Zuko as he turned around, looking at me anxiously. I smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek. "If you carry on being so sweet I'm going to get worried." Zuko opened his mouth to retort, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he promptly shut up.

For a couple of minutes I forgot all about the impending doom facing my brother and focused on the lips upon my own, my fingers wound in Zuko's hair and his hands on my lower back. When we parted Zuko grinned at me.

"You know, I love it when your brother's not on guard duty."

My eyes widened. "I forgot all about Sokka and his 'problem'. We should go back."

"Do we have to?" Zuko groaned.

"No," Zuko looked at me hopefully. "_You_ can stay here if you want, but where would be the fun in that?"

Zuko's face fell and he followed me back to our seats. When we sat down Sokka threw us a suspicious look but said no more and resumed his conversation with Yue.

Zuko shifter closer to me and whispered into my ear. "You do realise that you will get dragged into this," he nodded towards Sokka and Yue. "After all Sokka is your brother and Suki is your friend."

I eyed the pair across from us and pictured Suki's face in my mind. I shook my head and rested it upon Zuko's shoulder. "No way. I am not getting involved in anything."

* * *

Irony bites.

Iroh had picked us up from the train station, Yue too, and we arrived back at Lotus Lake without any difficulties. Many of the other students had already arrived back at the school and were currently in lunch with the permanent boarders.

Sokka had offered to show Yue to Headmaster Zhao's office so she could be inducted, and then promised to take her to lunch. I wondered briefly whether Suki had arrived back yet, and I cringed at the thought of the knives and forks in the dining room.

Zuko and I were not hungry and we decided to go and unpack. We said goodbye to Iroh, who eyed our joined hands with apparent glee, and started towards the dormitories. Coming up the spiral staircase and emerging in the, apparently empty, residential hallway we dropped our bags in relief.

I laughed as Zuko grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close; I could tell he was taking advantage of this moment of privacy. No doubt we wouldn't have a lot of time alone between classes.

A deliberate cough from further down the corridor made us move apart. Jet pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and sauntered towards us. I felt Zuko stiffen as Jet stopped in front of me and trailed his eyes down to the hand that was still held within Zuko's.

"Nice to see you're back Katara."

Abruptly turning on his heel, he swaggered over to the staircase and disappeared from view. I glanced at Zuko from the corner of my eye and it was no surprise to see him glaring at the spot Jet had stood in last.

I sighed and squeezed his hand to gain his attention and swiftly kissed him gently. "I'll see you at dinner, I'm going to unpack."

Zuko seemed slightly cheered up and picked up his own bags, disappearing into his bedroom.

Upon entering my own room I saw that there was a pile of fresh linen on the unused bed. I paid it no mind; we had bedding delivered every month so we could change our beds, but I had assumed the fact I was away for three weeks would have meant that linen would not be delivered.

I went about sorting my room, hanging my clothes (freshly washed by Gran Gran) in the wardrobe and put my newly acquired photographs on the desk. I was just stashing my suitcase under the bed when the door burst open and an enraged Suki stormed in.

I straightened up and sat on my bed, watching as she wore holes in the floor with her pacing. Finally she stopped and sat on the other bed.

She said nothing, just sat and glared at the floor. Clearing my throat I attempted to breach the silence.

"So when did you get back?"

"Just before lunch," she mumbled.

I waited.

Sure enough she jumped up again and resumed her pacing. "After putting my things away I decide to go down for lunch. So I'm just sitting there and who should walk in but Sokka… and _her._ Yue. And he has the nerve to come and sit next to me and introduce _Yue_ to me. But of course he doesn't notice that I don't give a damn, he's to busy staring at his new _friend_."

She took a breath and met my eyes for the first time since she had burst through the door.

"He does like you Suki, I know that for a fact."

Suki looked up at me with a strange look in her eyes. "Then why is he doing this?"

I snorted. "Because he's a boy. He is oblivious to the fact that he is hurting you. He doesn't always think with his brain… unfortunately."

I saw the corners of Suki's lips twitch and I smiled. Suki straightened her face out again and looked at me evenly. "Besides, Sokka is not hurting me, I mean why would he?" I shook my head, she was as stubborn as Sokka. "Anyways, while I was downstairs I couldn't help but hear Yue ask your brother about you and Zuko."

I matched Suki's stare and hoped I wasn't blushing. "What did you hear?"

"It depends. Was there anything worth hearing?"

Yet again her lips twitched and I gave up. "Fine. I'm no longer a 'free agent' so to speak."

"I knew it!"

The next quarter of an hour was spent with me answering all of Suki's questions, and my face burning at her teasing laughter. I sighed in relief as Suki seemed to have forgotten all about Sokka and Yue.

_See, there is no reason why I cannot remain impartial in all of this. I must remember to gloat to Zuko later on._

Like I said, irony bites… big time.

Suki's laughter had barely faded away when my door opened yet again and a certain person stepped through the door.

Suki's face turned stony at the sight of Yue in the doorway. My eyes widened and flicked between the two girls, but poor sweet Yue seemed oblivious to the death glares that she was receiving from Suki.

Yue spotted me and beamed. "Katara! Well this is a nice surprise. I'm your new roommate!"

* * *

**Well it was quite difficult to get back into the swing of this story, but I'm glad I forced myself to do it.**

**On a lighter note, I went ice skating for the first time yesterday. If you can recall I wrote a scene in this story where Zuko didn't do too well on his first ice skating attempt? Let's just say I now have two bruised knees, a bruised hip, both my wrists are aching and I have skinned my arm… and I only fell over once!**

**Despite that fact I had fun, and I was too achy to do anything else today except write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. So People Change?

**Lotus Lake**

**I have nothing to say except…. I'm sorry! I know it's been basically two months since I last updated so I'll let you read the chapter and offer my apologies and explanations at the end.**

* * *

There was a moment of tense silence and from the look on Suki's face, I wouldn't have been surprise if she had tackled Yue to the ground. Yue, apparently oblivious to the harsh atmosphere merely went about making up the other bed in the room.

I caught Suki's eye and silently begged her not to lose her temper.

Thankfully she left with only a stiff, "Goodbye" and the slight slamming of the door. I had no idea whether or not Yue had caught the tension in the room, but if she did she didn't show it.

I sat on my bed and watched her settle in, clearing up half of the desk so she could use it for her own things. She was pleasant enough, chatting about her life at home and she was sympathetic when I told her why I was at boarding school.

After a while I excused myself, telling Yue I would see her at dinner and making sure she knew what time the meal was served.

I wandered downstairs, taking my time as I had no real destination. The whole atmosphere within the school was one of calmness, with the students taking advantage of the last day of the holidays to relax. I thought about where I could go; definitely not outside while the weather was in its current state. I desired a bit of peace and quiet, so a visit to the recreation room was definitely out.

My feet carried me to the ground floor and I found that it was apparently deserted, dinner would not be served for a few more hours.

I was just about to give up on my search for entertainment and head back to my room, when I heard voices coming from the gym. With nothing better to do I decided to take a look at what was going on, after all something interesting may have been happening.

I was about to enter the gym when I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm warning you Jet, stay away."

I frowned. Why would Zuko be conversing with Jet, even if it did sound a little less than friendly? They both hated each other and stayed away from one another as much as possible.

"It's a free country, I'll do whatever the hell I like."

Taking a chance, I peeked around the corner and saw that Zuko and Jet were stood almost nose to nose. Zuko had obviously been working out (the punching bag was sill swaying slightly), and next to Jet's feet lay a basketball.

"I see. Whatever you do is your choice, but I have given you fair warning. Stay away or I will make you."

Zuko stepped away from Jet and turned on his heel, storming away from the other boy.

I slipped back behind the corner and waited for Zuko to pass. He did so without noticing me; he was obviously distracted, or just plain angry.

Giving him space, I walked a little ways behind him and kept quiet. He didn't notice he was being followed until we reached the top of the main staircase. When he felt my presence he stiffened and whipped around.

He relaxed when he saw that it was only me and waited for me to catch up to him. Slipping into step next to him we headed back up to the dormitories. I could still sense the tenseness in his posture and decided to try and make some sense of what was irking him.

"So… what were you and Jet talking about?"

Zuko turned his head to look at me and I smiled.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I just heard voices and decided to see what was going on." He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I was eavesdropping, it's always been a nasty habit of mine. So what does Jet need to stay away from?"

Zuko looked straight ahead, a scowl playing on his lips. "Nothing. It's just I know he is up to something."

I rolled my eyes. He had blatantly dodged my question, so I let his conversation with Jet drop and tried to think of a different approach.

We didn't end up going up to the dormitories, instead we took a leisurely walk around the school. I told Zuko about my new roommate and the little talk I'd had with Suki earlier, I was a little miffed that he managed to see the funny side; he had an infuriating 'I told you so' look on his face.

I had gotten used to the large building by this time but there were still parts of the expansive grounds I hadn't seen so Zuko and I settled ourselves at a large window that overlooked a good part of the surrounding countryside.

Leaning on the windowsill, Zuko imitated my pose and we both stood in silence for a while. The grass on the hills was frost bitten and the low winter sun glinted off the silver stalks. It was a rather pretty sight but the whole situation with Zuko and Jet was bugging me.

"Why do you and Jet hate each other so much?"

Zuko didn't even seem startled by my abrupt question, indeed it seemed as if he had anticipated it for he began talking after just a few seconds pause.

"We didn't always hate each other, we used to be best friends." He sighed heavily. "When I came to this school Jet was already here. He lost his parents when he was still quite young and he had been at the school since he turned eleven. When I came I was still angry at my father and I wasn't exactly a behaved teenager.

"Jet decided that I'd do well in the gang that he already had put together. It was mostly stupid pranks and stealing food from the kitchens but it was a way for me to rebel. It was fun for us; a group of lads locked up in a boarding school, the only thing we could think of to do was to make a bit of trouble."

He stopped talking, gazing out of the window and yet I knew he wasn't seeing anything.

I cleared my throat gently. "How did you go from being such good friends to being enemies?"

"I'm not entirely sure. In time Jet's ideas stopped being so juvenile and carefree. He came up with some pretty nasty ideas. Nothing really bad," he added seeing my wary look. "It was just ways for him to get back at people that annoyed him or people that he just didn't like. He'd come up with ways to embarrass them in front of the rest of the school or pull a prank and let someone else take the blame.

"I didn't like it. I'd been the victim of a cruel trick myself." I eyed the scar on his face and let him continue. "It wasn't just that though, Jet changed, he started to become a bully, I'm not he friendliest person in the world but I don't go out of my way to manipulate others, I tend to stay withdrawn. We both played basketball, even back then, but Jet started to get competitive. He hated when he lost and I don't know whether I did anything else, but he started to hate me.

"He'd spread rumours and try to get people against me. In the end I left him to it. I don't often open up for people as it is and having my best friend turn on me for no reason did little for my social skills. Jet and I became something less than friends and I suppose I didn't go out of my way to make other friends."

I processed this new information. So Jet had changed and it had been for the worse? I sighed and rested my head on Zuko's shoulder. He seemed to snap out of his revive and looked down at me.

I smiled up at him. "I sort of feel sorry for him, something must have happened to make him turn like that. He was an idiot for acting like he did but even if Jet hates you, you have people who are your true friends."

Zuko's mouth turned upwards and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Thanks but I learnt how to ignore him a long time ago." He tightened his grip and pulled me away from the window. "So how about we go find your brother and your new roommate. It looks like it will be down to you to stop Suki killing anyone at dinner."

I groaned and huffed childishly but let Zuko drag me down the corridor nonetheless.

* * *

**Now that is one short chapter. I suppose I should explain for my absence?**

**The main reason I haven't updated this story is because I am slowly losing the will to write it. I read back through it and I couldn't believe that so many people seem to like it, I thought it was almost cringe worthy!**

**I will finish though, and I won't just dash it off quickly because those of you who do enjoy it deserve more than that. I have the last chapter written so I know where I want it to go and I have a couple of pages hand written that I wasn't intending to use for a while yet, but after some though, I might use the idea within the next few chapters.**

**Thank you all for your patience and thanks to those who sent me a message to get a move on. A special thanks to **zoorhlm13**, because I opened my inbox when I got in from college this evening and found a message asking if I would update Lotus Lake. It was written so nicely that I couldn't refuse and actually pulled my finger out and wrote this chapter.**

**Another reason I haven't been updating is because I have gotten involved in my new story called 'Butterflies and Hurricanes', I feel it is of much better quality than Lotus Lake and my time has been spent on working out the schematics of that.**

**I'll get to thinking and rekindle my passion for this story and finish it to the best of my ability!**

**So I'll stop writing this author's note, which is probably half the length of the ridiculously short chapter, and just ask you to review.**


	18. I Want To Apologise

**Lotus Lake**

I noticed that for the remainder of the week, Zuko did not retreat into another of his bad moods, and I could only assume that Jet had taken heed of his warning.

Indeed, Jet stayed out of Zuko's way and I did not see him unless it was during lessons, which had started up again… unfortunately.

I suppose I had gotten lazy during the holidays and I found it a real drag to make myself focus again. I somewhat pitied Zuko though, because his workload was becoming much heavier than mine. He would be leaving Lotus Lake and heading for university in just a few months and with his final exams looming, all of the teachers had begun to push him, and the other final year students, harder.

I could tell that by the time the Easter holidays rolled around, Zuko would be practically pulling his hair out from the stress.

That was why after only one week of being back in lessons, I was found walking back up towards my dormitory alone. Zuko had dragged himself, grumbling, towards the library in order to make some progress with his mounting homework while most of the other students were taking advantage of the Friday afternoon and doing absolutely nothing.

I planned to be among the slackers, right after I had dropped my bag off in my room. Lessons had been finished for a while but I had been somewhat waylaid by Aang, whom I had not seen since I had gotten back to school. The younger boy had talked non-stop, wanting to know how my holiday had been spent. Aang himself had enjoyed his stay with Bumi, apparently Bumi's family lived in a large city and Aang had found multiple ways to run riot.

My chat with Aang had lasted for a good quarter of an hour and as it was, the school was somewhat deserted supposed everyone else was downstairs somewhere or relaxing in their rooms.

I turned around a corner on the second floor and emerged into a corridor lined with closed classroom doors. I was about halfway down the length of the corridor when a door swung inwards and Jet exited the room, stopping directly in front of me.

I noted that he didn't seem at all surprised that I had been walking down the corridor at the same time as he, and I felt something uncomfortable churn in my stomach. I took a step back from him and stared at him in confusion.

"What is it Jet?"

He glanced around, his brown eyes shifting to and fro before he finally let them rest on me. "I wanted to apologise Katara."

That surprised me.

"I've been a jerk haven't I?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Not to you of course, but to Zuko. We were friends you know, but lately I thought about how I've acted and I've seen the error of my ways."

He sighed in, apparently genuine, regret and paused. My guard had been up from the moment that first sentence had left his mouth; it was not at all like Jet to say that he was wrong and to admit that he had wronged Zuko? I had hardly seen Jet for the past few days and all of a sudden he 'conveniently' bumps into me and has an apology ready?

"Zuko talked to me a few days back you know." I did know, but I kept quiet and let him continue. "He seemed little concerned that I was trying to get to him through you."

I blinked in surprise. Was that what Zuko was doing, warning Jet to stay away from me? I chose my next words carefully.

"Well, if you know that you were a jerk, shouldn't you be apologising to Zuko and not to me?"

Jet sighed heavily. "I think we're past that Katara. Zuko and I have a well-founded relationship; we both hate each other. Besides, even if I did apologise, Zuko wouldn't accept it. He's not the friendliest person."

I scowled inwardly, at first I had been surprised by Jet's sudden regrets, but now that he was insulting Zuko… it was a load of bull. I may have only known Jet for a few months, but he definitely wasn't the type of person to admit his faults.

"So why are you apologising to me?"

Jet shifted closer. "To show you that I can admit my faults and I wanted you to know that I am nothing like Zuko."

"Not like Zuko," I frowned. "What…?"

"I heard about that time before Christmas. You had an argument with him and he left you out in the rain. He didn't care if you got sick."

"Now you hold on a second!" I began angrily. I should have known from the start that Jet was out to cause trouble. "I've been warned about you multiple time Jet, but I've given you the benefit of the doubt. But if you're going to make up stories about things you don't understand -"

"Oh, I understand Katara. He did leave you outside didn't he?"

"He didn't leave me! He was angry and went to cool down. It wasn't even raining when he left. It was my stupid actions that left me to get sick."

Jet quirked an eyebrow and merely said, "I would have come out to find you."

"Well how unfortunate for me that you weren't around." I snapped in annoyance. "Look, I don't need you implying that I shouldn't be with Zuko."

Jet smirked, dropping his charming manner. "Oh, I'm not implying anything. I'm outright saying that you could do better than Zuko."

I was so infuriated by the idiot in front of me, I took a step back before I had a chance to hit him. "Well thankfully it's none of your business, Jet. Leave Zuko alone and leave me out of it!"

My tirade was haled by a whistling sound. Looking behind me I saw that one of Jet's friends, The Duke, was stood at the end of the corridor. He nodded to Jet before taking off again.

Shaking my head I turned back to Jet with a scowl. "Does it upset you when others are happy or something?"

Making to move past Jet, I was thrown for a loop when he gripped my upper arm. He yanked me towards him and his mouth quirked into a half-grin.

"Only when it's Zuko."

With no further prelude he covered my mouth with his own and held me against him, keeping hold of my arms the whole time.

Truth be told I couldn't have pushed away even if I had full use of my arms. I was completely stunned; I couldn't believe that Jet would do something so _wrong_.

My befuddled thoughts came to a screeching halt when I heard a loud 'thud' from behind me.

* * *

**Short, I know but I am so tired, I'm practically using the keyboard for a pillow. Well now isn't Jet a bad boy? I know I left it on a cliff-hanger… because I'm mean like that, but I will update very soon.  
**

**I break up from college for a week on Friday so I will hopefully get some serious writing done… as long as I can alleviate my workload slightly.**


	19. Making

**Lotus Lake**

In one swift movement Jet had released his grip, instead grasping my shoulders, and turned me around.

His motives were made clear when I saw that, standing at the mouth of the corridor was Zuko. The look on his face was so hard to read, but I could distinctly pick out anger... and hurt? For some reason I couldn't meet his eyes and my gaze shifted to the floor.

Scattered around Zuko's feet were various books, obviously he had been n his way back from the library. My attention was gained when Jet squeezed my shoulders slightly and whispered, "See you later Katara." His voice was so carefree and light, I felt like throttling him; but I was frozen where I stood.

I distantly heard his footsteps retreating, my eyes still fixed on Zuko's feet. It was only when I saw those feet begin to move did I fix my gaze upwards.

Zuko walked with swift strides, apparently in pursuit of Jet, and there was a frightening set to his jaw. As he passed I reached out for his arm, but to my distress he jerked his arm roughly from my reach. I watched as turned the corner and heard his steps speed up as he started to un after Jet.

I drew in a shaky breath, not only did I feel intense fury at Jet, but I also felt hurt that Zuko offered me no comfort. I blinked back the angry and hurt tears from my eyes and walked to the end of the corridor. I knelt down and scooped up the fallen books to return to Zuko.

Glancing at them I saw that they were mainly just text books, although a few university prospectuses caught my eye.

Smiling sadly I straightened up and started a slow walk back to the dormitories. I thought vaguely about what Zuko could be doing to Jet and found that I didn't actually care. I scowled, remembering Zuko telling me a while ago that Jet was bad news. I sorely regretted not listening to him.

I was on autopilot all the way to my room, stumbling through the door I collapsed onto my bed, still clutching the books to my chest and relieved that Yue wasn't in the room too; I didn't want to f anyone at the moment.

I pulled myself upright and shifted thro the pile of tomes until I found a university brochure. I flipped through it and noticed a few pages were marked. Turning to these I aw they were devoted to Government and Politics courses.

I smiled to myself, I was sure that Zuko would succeed in his desired career. He was just that type of person; determined, stubborn and he had an insatiable thirst to rove himself.

Staring unseeingly at the glossy pages I felt a pang of sadness. On Zuko would be going to university and leave me behind. No doubt he would find someone else and I would be forgotten. I wasn't thinking bad of Zuko, I was just being realistic; I wouldn't expect him to give up a social life just because I wasn't with him.

I sighed. No, I couldn't ask him to constantly think about me if was in a different part of the country. I felt a prickling heat at the back of my eyes and looked to the ceiling to rid myself of the tears. I didn't want to say goodbye to Zuko yet. I had only known him for a few months but he as already a solid part of my life.

I shook my head and jumped to my feet, angry with myself. What was the point of dwelling on things like that? I didn't have to say goodbye yet, and besides, I couldn't really expect our relationship to last: could I? We were just kids, those childhood sweetheart stories were just modern day fairytales, and my life was by no means a fairytale.

I shut the magazine I still clutched in my hands and placed it back on the bed, eyeing the other few but deciding against reading them.

My head snapped up when I heard a door slam. Zuko.

Gathering up the books I got off the bed and went out into the corridor. It was still deserted of students and for that I was glad. Approaching Zuko's room the silence was broken by a sudden mashing sound. Curious, and a little wary, I knocked on the door.

Silence rang out once more and Zuko's voice growled through the wood. "Get lost!"

"Zuko, it's me."

There was a pause before the door was wrenched open with such force that I took an involuntary step backwards. Zuko's hand shot out and grabbed me by the wrist, he yanked me inside the room and slammed the door behind me while the books tumbled from my arms.

I stared at him in confusion. His face was flushed and his brow was drawn into a dangerous line above flaming golden eyes. Glancing behind me I noticed that what was once apparently an alarm clock, was now nothing but a pile of shattered plastic and glass; well that explained the smash at any rate.

My eyes travelled to trembling, balled fists and I saw that his knuckles were cut. Apprehensively bringing my eyes to meet his I saw a whirlwind of emotions caught up in them. Before I could even try to decipher his feelings, he turned his back to me.

"So what made you do it?"

I blinked. Zuko's voice was forcibly calm. I could hear the anger wavering behind it.

"Do what?" I cringed at my own voice, I was scared and it showed.

Zuko whipped around to face me and I took an alarmed step backwards; there was pure fury etched into every line of his face.

"You know exactly what! How the hell could you kiss that bastard? Especially after everything I told you about him!"

I gaped at him in shock. He though I had kissed Jet willingly? I'd expected him to be mad… but not at me.

"Believe me it wasn't a choice! I was walking down the corridor when he came along and stared spouting some rubbish about wanting to apologise. Then out of the blue he kissed me!"

Zuko scowled fiercely, "What's the difference?"

"The difference? The difference is that I didn't want any of it! I would never do that to you Zuko, I thought you knew me."

My voice dropped in volume as I fought against the urge to scream or cry; but Zuko went the opposite way and got louder by the second.

"I thought I knew you too, but there you were KISSING HIM!"

I shrank back into the wall. I had never seen Zuko loose control like this before and it scared me.

Noticing my fear Zuko cooled down a little. He stepped back and sat heavily on the edge of his bed. I lowered my eyes to my feet and studied my shoes, horrified to feel my bottom lip trembling and my eyes watering; I would not cry.

Zuko's voice floated to me, much quieter than just moments ago. "Look Katara, I -"

"Is it supposed to be this hard?" I cut off him off, knowing he was going to apologise but I didn't look at him.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "It seems like everyone is against us. First it was Sokka, and then we had that big argument, and now this."

"No one said stuff like this is suppose to be easy. If this is your way of saying you want to break it off-"

I shook my head fiercely to stop him and buried my head into my knees. "I'm not saying that at all! I just… I suppose it doesn't matter, you're leaving soon anyway." I cringed inwardly. Was I still caught up in that? Hadn't I just told myself that it wouldn't last?

I heard the bed creak and felt Zuko sit on the floor next to me. "That's not for a while yet and besides, why would anything have to change after I leave? You're the only girl who'd have me."

I laughed although it came out as a sob. Zuko put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. "I'm sorry Katara, I never wanted to scare you. I haven't lost my temper like that for a long while and I think I scared my self."

I smiled and lifted my head from my knees. "I would never do anything like this Zuko. I wouldn't hurt you like that."

Zuko buried his face in my hair and nodded. "I know, I just saw red. Everything good in my life has always been taken from me."

"Did you catch Jet? You know, when you chased after him?"

I felt him laugh sharply. "Of course, and it was extremely satisfying to punch the damn pretty boy square in the face."

I smiled inwardly and snuggled closer to him. In return Zuko lifted his face from my hair and kissed along the glistening trails of tears I wasn't even aware had fallen.

"Zuko, you won't forget me once you leave here, will you?

He caught my chin in his hand and turned my head to face him. I had to smile back at him when I saw that any fury in his eyes had been extinguished and they had returned to the warm golden colour I adored. "Now how could I ever forget you?"

Before I could even think of a reply, his lips were pressed against mine and I forgot all about our previous argument. I was vaguely aware that we were getting carried away in our 'apologies' but frankly I didn't care.

Somehow I had slid further down the wall and I was practically lying on the floor. Zuko pulled back slightly and murmured, "I bet Jet doesn't kiss like me, eh?"

In reply I pulled him back to meet my lips, eager to continue making out… I mean making up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Zuko practically jumped backwards off me, and I found myself looking up into my brother's horrified face; his eyes practically popping out of his head.

I wished that the floor I lay upon would just open up and swallow me, and I managed nothing better than to give my brother a guilty smile.

* * *

**Well the best thing about fighting _is_ making up, right? So no Jet in this chapter but Katara will get her chance at revenge next time. **

**Since I hadn't written any fluffy scenes lately I decided to put one in their seeing as how the response for the previous (and horribly short) chapter was fabulous. If I've missed anyone's reviews, I apologise but I'm not getting any emails from FF. net at the moment for some reason.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. Another One Bites The Dust

**Lotus Lake**

I slipped from my brother's room, my face still burning from embarrassment. Zuko and I had just been forced to endure ten solid minutes of Sokka's ranting. It was quite galling to have your older brother yell himself hoarse about all the things that he didn't want happening to his younger sister. I had to pity Zuko though; some of things Sokka had said had caused him to squirm in discomfort.

No matter how mortified I was, I did feel a deep sense of satisfaction. Even though Jet had tried his damnedest to get to Zuko through me, it hadn't worked. Sure, both Zuko and I were extremely angry with Jet but he hadn't succeed in causing problems between us.

Entering my bedroom I saw that Yue was sitting on her bed, apparently in deep thought. Not wanting to interrupt her, I settled myself at the desk and looked for a piece of music manuscript paper. It had been an absolute age since I had worked on a piano piece. The composition I had completed in memory of my mother still needed to be tweaked but I had an urge to work on something a little more upbeat.

The room was silent for a few minutes while I tried to work out how I wanted the first few bars of music to sound; I would of course need to use the piano soon. I had just pencilled in a semibreve when I heard a sniffling sound behind me. Turning in the chair I was confused to see that Yue was crying.

"Um… Yue?"

With that Yue covered her face with her hands and dissolved into tears. Standing swiftly, I approached her and sat next to her on the bed. I patted her awkwardly on the back for a while until her tears finally halted.

"What's wrong?"

Yue wiped her eyes on her sleeve and hiccoughed slightly before answering. "I like your brother Katara."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well I know Sokka can be strange at times but why-"

Yue shook her head. "It's not that. I like your brother but I shouldn't. I already have a boyfriend." I stared at her in complete silence and she hastened to continue. "I haven't been leading him on Katara, I didn't even realise he liked me until that girl, Suki, mentioned something about it earlier on."

I made a mental note to check what exactly Suki had said to Yue. "So what's your boyfriend like?"

"His name is Hahn, but he's nothing like Sokka."

I smiled softly. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Definitely a bad thing. If he was more like Sokka then I wouldn't mind having him for a boyfriend but he' so conceited and self-absorbed."

"Then why are you with him?"

Yue looked me straight in he eye and I could see that she was truly regretful. "Because my father likes him. He set the whole thing up. Ever since my mom died he's been worrying about who will look after me when he's gone and he seems to think that Hahn will make a good husband."

I was shocked by the outdated views that Yue grew up with and it also sounded slightly sexist to me but I had no time to comment as Yue was already continuing.

"It doesn't matter if I like Sokka anyway. I'm leaving Lotus Lake at the end of this week, my dad is coming to pick me up on Sunday."

"What! Why? You've barely been here two weeks."

Yue smiled sadly. "I know. I wish I could stay here but my dad wants me home, he doesn't like me being so far away."

I sighed. "So you're leaving this Sunday? That's less than two days away."

"I know. I think we should have a good weekend together, all of us."

I nodded. "Are you going to tell Sokka?"

"Yes, but not until later. I was thinking I'd tell him Saturday night."

I kept silent. I knew Sokka would be hurt but perhaps it was best for him not to know Yue was leaving, that way everyone could still act normally around each other.

"Katara?"

I looked back at Yue. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening. I know I haven't known you that long but I'm glad I met you."

I gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks. Look I'm going to head down to the auditorium. Are you going to be alright on your own?"

Yue smiled and nodded. "Some time alone actually sounds nice."

I retrieved my sheet music off the desk and tucked my pencil behind my ear. "I'll see you later at dinner."

Yue nodded and I left the room.

On my way down to the auditorium I reflected on my day so far. I'd been kissed against my will, had an argument with my boyfriend, made up with said boyfriend, been berated by my brother and found out that my brother's love life was about to get more complicated. What was my life; a soap opera?

In the entrance hall I could hear people messing around in the gym, their shouts and laughter echoed through the large room. Turning down the right corridor, I was happy to find that nobody was in the auditorium. The piano was still on stage, just like it had been before Christmas. I wondered what Zhao actually used the auditorium for, as I had never been in there unless it was in my own time. I could imagine formal assemblies took place there, perhaps the leaving assembly and award ceremonies would be located in the large theatre.

Climbing up the steps to the stage I settled myself the piano bench and spread manuscript paper in front of me. Playing my first bars I didn't like the sound of it, it just wasn't happy enough. I changed the semibreve to two crotchets and four quavers and decided that, although it sounded better, it still wasn't right.

"Having trouble Katara?"

My head snapped around at the most unwelcome voice. Jet was strutting down the aisle towards the stage, with a smirk on his face. I wondered why I hadn't heard him enter the room before I realised I had left the doors open when I had entered myself. I was satisfied to see that the area surrounding his right eye was a vibrant red colour, and it promised to turn into a very nasty bruise.

My lips curled into a sneer as he stopped in front of the stage. Standing from the piano I approached the edge of the stage and relished the feeling of being higher than Jet.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble today?"

Jet shrugged. "There's no such thing as too much trouble, especially if I can get one over on Zuko."

I scoffed, "It looks like he got one over on you, or did you want your eye to be swollen shut?"

"A bruise will heal but his scar will always be there."

My sneer promptly turned into a scowl. "Why don't you get a life Jet?"

The boy merely shrugged. "So I see you're writing another song? But Zuko isn't here to listen to it this time huh?"

"What?"

Jet grinned slyly. "I was here the last time you played that other piano piece. You know the time when Zuko apologised for leaving you out in the rain and being an ass? You nearly caught me out, you looked right at me but the room was too shadowy."

I cast my mind back and remembered hearing something on the edge of the room but discarding my worries when I couldn't see anything. I turned my attention back to Jet. "What is spying some hobby of yours?"

He laughed shortly. "It paid off in the end though didn't it? I waited until I knew you and Zuko were together and then I got one over on him by kissing his girl." He studied me shrewdly before continuing. "You know Katara, you were a good kiss. I wouldn't say no if you were up for another round."

That did it. Something inside me snapped. This jerk in front of me had the audacity to mock me after he did some as wrong as kissing me without my permission. Red clouded vision and before I had a chance to reconsider my actions, had jumped from the stage and straight onto a very surprised Jet.

The force of my leap knocked us both to the floor and I winced as the jarring landing caused me to bite my bottom lip. I was satisfied to see that the impact the floor had on Jet's back caused him to wind himself. I had never engaged in a physical fight before (if you didn't count all the play fights I had with Sokka when we were younger) but I thought I was doing a pretty good job. Jet could only raise his hands to shield his face while I lashed out at him from above.

I forgot all about being the calm, level headed girl I was supposed to be and just found pleasure in making the creep below me squirm. I was shouting things at Jet but even I wasn't aware of what I was saying, the whole world was just one roaring din.

I suddenly found myself being lifted off Jet, but that didn't stop me from fighting to get back at him. Jet himself was lifted to his feet by Professor Jee and I was satisfied to see that despite his defences, Jet's face was marred by a several scratches and his nose was bleeding.

The person who held my upper arms in a gentle but firm grip told me to calm myself and I realised that it was Iroh.

Jet stared at me with wide, surprised eyes and snapped his eyes to Iroh when the man spoke from behind me.

"What is going on here?" He didn't sound angry but his tone of voice demanded an answer.

Jet pointed at me and I noticed his and was shaking slightly. "She's crazy, completely off her head!"

"I'm not the one who goes around kissing people when they feel like it!" I shouted.

Iroh shushed me gently from behind. "Calm yourself Katara. Now tell me what happened."

"I was just teaching this jerk to stay out of my life!" I spat out bitterly.

Jee spoke whilst maintaining a firm grip on Jet. "Perhaps we should take them somewhere private, Iroh, somewhere without an audience?"

I looked to my side and realised that quite a few students were standing in the aisle. No doubt all the noise I was making when I had attacked Jet had carried back to entrance hall, that was probably what attracted Iroh and Jee to us in the first place.

Iroh must have nodded for the next thing I knew, Jet and I were being led through the crowd of students and up into the entrance hall. I gathered that we were being taken to Iroh's office because Iroh steered me in the direction of the staircase.

At the top of the stairs, Zuko emerged from around the corner, with Sokka and Yue close behind him; I could only presume that they were heading down to dinner.

The three of them froze at the sight of me. I must have looked a little worse for wear considering I had just been rolling around on the floor.

"Katara! Why are you bleeding?" Sokka frowned.

I lifted a hand and touched my bottom lip. I was indeed bleeding, it seemed as if I had bitten myself worse than I had initially thought.

Zuko's eyes however took in Jet's appearance and he growled out lowly, "You did this didn't you?"

Before he could take things any further, Iroh cut him off. "We are going to sort this all out now, and since you seem to know something about this, perhaps you should come too, Zuko."

Zuko nodded and fell into step beside me. Iroh released his hold my arms now that I had calmed down, and in turn Zuko slipped his arm around my waist. I had no idea whether he did it because he was warning Jet to stay away from me once and for all, or because he wanted to; but I couldn't help but notice that, despite the severity of the situation, there was the telltale signs of a smile playing around Iroh's lips.

* * *

**Well I have a busy couple of days before i have to go back to college so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next but at least Katara got to do some butt-kicking in this chapter. **

**To those who are reading 'Butterflies and Hurricanes', I am trying my hardest to update but I cannot find the time, but a new chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**  
Before I forget, I have almost reached 400 reviews for this story, which is fantastic. So because I'm feeling grateful to all those who review (and because I need something to help me break the slight case of writers' block I'm experiencing), I'm going to say that whomever gives me my 400th and 401st reviews, I will write them a request fic.  
**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	21. Kiss It Better

**Lotus Lake**

"So are we all agreed?"

No one answered Iroh's question, no doubt Jet and Zuko were feeling as stubborn as I. My gaze was fixed on the deep red carpeting of the office floor and I heard Iroh clear his throat pointedly. I nodded and voiced my consent while Zuko and Jet half-heartedly murmured something that may have been agreement.

Iroh stood from his seat behind his desk and smile genially. "Good. So we all agree to leave behind petty feuds, and if you can't do that then you should at least stay out of one another's way. If we can do that at least, then I'm sure that Headmaster Zhao will not need to be informed of any of these events."

He nodded to Jet, who stood swiftly and, after shooting me a burning glare, left the room with Jee close behind him.

"You should go and clean up that cut Katara," Iroh smiled at me.

I returned his smile and stood from my chair. I turned and saw Zuko, who had been standing behind the chair I was sitting in, nod to Iroh and we both left the pleasantly warm office. The corridors were mostly empty, a few people had already finished dinner and were making their way up to the dormitories. I noticed a few of them give me strange looks, and I realised that my little episode with Jet was probably already common knowledge.

I looked at Zuko from the corner of my eye, he was awfully quiet. "What's wrong?" I prodded.

He turned his head slightly. "Just thinking of how to get back at Jet."

"Did you not hear what Iroh just said?" I raised my eyebrows. "You really should just stay well enough away from Jet."

"But-"

"No buts," I cut him off. "Iroh's right. Zhao doesn't know what happened, and when he does find out he won't be able to do anything because Iroh has already 'disciplined' us. If you start causing fights then Zhao will jump on the chance to punish you."

Zuko stayed silent and I could tell he wasn't happy. I sighed and grabbed his hand tightly. "Look, Jet came off worse in the end, can we not just forget about him? Really this weekend should be a happy one."

Zuko turned to me with interest. "Why?"

I sighed heavily. "You can't tell anyone but Yue's leaving on Sunday. Her dad is coming to pick her up, he wants her to be closer to home or something. She wants us all to have a nice couple of days before her dad arrives."

"Wow. Does Sokka know?"

I shook my head. "She's not telling him until tomorrow night."

"I don't think your brother will take it too well."

I nodded in agreement. "It hurts when you have to leave people you care about." Suddenly we weren't talking about my brother anymore and the air was heavy with silence.

The rest of the way up to the residential corridor was quiet, each of s caught up in our own thoughts. Emerging into the long airy hallway Zuko loosed his grip on my hand and touched my bottom lip lightly.

"You should go and clean that up, it looks quite nasty." He paused and then added as an afterthought, "Jet didn't hit you did he?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I told you in Iroh's office, I bit it when I tackled him."

"I wish could have been there to see you floor him actually," he smirked. "Now go and clean that cut."

"You could always kiss it better." I teased him. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow. "Fine, but the next time you want a kiss you know what you can do" I grumbled and headed for the bathroom; I distinctly heard Zuko snort in amusement.

* * *

When I exited the bathroom, my lip cleaned but very tender, I saw that Sokka was talking to Zuko. Yue and Suki were there too although they were stood either side of Sokka. I made my way over to them and Sokka practically yanked me towards him when I got close enough.

"Zuko told us what happened," he stated whilst studying me closely. "I should congratulate you on showing that smarmy git what for, but seeing as how you hurt yours in the process…"

He trailed off and released my shoulders. I knew he had just been worried and I wasn't going to hold that against him. I caught sight of Yue over my brother's shoulder and felt a little guilty at causing such a fuss when she only had a small amount of time left at Lotus Lake.

"Well it's all in the past now Sokka," I sighed. "I think we should all just focus on making the most of the weekend, we should have some fun and not think about Jet at all."

I made eye contact with Yue and she smiled in understanding.

* * *

As it turned out we ended up spending our Friday night in the recreation room, watching a wide variety of movies. Aang, Haru and Teo had joined the five of us and we all relaxed on the floor in front of the large television.

The room was quite full, there were several groups of students scattered around the room, chatting, playing cards and generally having a good time, but there wasn't many other people near us.

We had already watched a comedy courtesy of Aang; the younger boy was sat on my left still occasionally giggling. I sighed and leaned into Zuko on my right, his arm was draped across my shoulders and for once Sokka wasn't bothering us. In fact my brother was probably too preoccupied by the two girls sat on either side of him.

It seemed that Suki's animosity towards Sokka was wearing off; she wasn't talking to him, but she wasn't glaring him either and that was a definite improvement. I craned my neck to see Yue and I was happy to see that the girl seemed to be enjoying herself.

"So," Haru said from his place between Aang and Suki. "What should we watch next?"

"I think we should let Yue choose." I piped up. "If we let any of you guys pick the film then we'll have an hour and a half of mindless gore."

Yue smiled at me and moved to change the disk in the player. The opening credits appeared on screen and the boys groaned when they realised that we would be watching a romance.

* * *

"Well I'm glad that's over." Sokka yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. "Right guys?"

He received no answer. I could hear Yue and Aang sniffling and I myself was crying into Zuko's shirt. Peering blearily at the others I could see that everyone (apart from Sokka and Zuko) were either fighting tears or freely crying.

Sokka snorted and stood up. "Oh come on! It was rubbish, right Zuko?"

"Actually it wasn't so bad," Zuko murmured as I tightened my grip on him.

Sokka rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "gross". He looked at the others and smirked. "You're all a bunch of pansies, it's just a film." He received couple of glares. "Well I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

I heard the others gradually make their way to bed too until only Zuko and I were sat on the floor. There was still quite a few people around the room, obviously it was still too early for some people to retire on a Friday night.

I wiped my eyes dry on the back of my hand and grinned guiltily at Zuko. "Sorry about using you as a tissue."

He smiled nonchalantly. "No problem, but your brother's right, it was just a film."

"But he died!" I whined, trying to make him see my point.

"So?" Zuko shrugged. "He was dead for most of the film."

I glared at him. "That's not the point. He couldn't find peace until he knew she was going to be okay!"

Zuko raised his eyebrow and I sighed. "Never mind." I yawned and stood along with Zuko.

The walk back upstairs was quiet but when we emerged into the residential corridor we were greeted by a substantial amount of noise; quite normal for the weekends.

"Well, goodnight." I unlinked my fingers from Zuko's and made for my door.

"What? No goodnight kiss?"

I looked over my shoulder and grinned at his putout face. "You should have kissed my lip better earlier shouldn't you?" I teased before slipping into my bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry about yet another wait, I actually had this sitting around on my computer for a few days before I decided I could do nothing else to the chapter and decided to post it. **

**The good news is I have the rest of the story planned out and it's just a matter of writing the last few chapters down.**

**You guys outdid yourselves with reviews on the last chapter so thanks to all of you. Special thanks to** LovelyLadyJem **and** sakurablossom101 **for being my 400th and 41st reviewers; as promised a request fic is yours. **

**Actually when I rechecked whether I'd counted the reviews right I couldn't be sure whether **.Lady.Meister.** was my 400th reviewer or not so what the heck! Get in touch and I'll do a request fic for you too, heaven knows I need some fresh inspiration to get me back into the swing of writing.**

**Just out of interest, I wonder if anybody can guess what film Yue chose? I didn't give away a lot but I bet a few people will be able to make a good guess.**


	22. Hell Hath No Fury

**Lotus Lake**

"Katara?"

I heard the voice calling me from somewhere far away. I was so warm and safe in this place, something soft enveloped me in comfort and I desperately wanted to stay there.

"Katara?"

I moaned slightly and snuggled closer into the warmth around me. I was not leaving this place, nope, no way.

"Katara!"

My eyes snapped open and I was immediately assaulted by bright sunlight. Groaning I snapped my eyes shut and realised my safe and warm place was nothing more than my quilt.

"Katara?" The voice called again and I realised it was Yue. "Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes slowly and nodded. "I am now."

"Sorry about waking you up," she sighed and sat on her bed.

I pushed myself upright and let the blanket fall from my shoulders, wincing at the cool air. "No problem. What's wrong?"

Yue sighed again and rested her elbows on her knees. "It's the last day I have with you guys and I have to tell Sokka I'm leaving."

I nodded sympathetically. "So are you definitely telling him tonight?" Yue nodded. "Well don't worry about it, just enjoy today. I'm sure Sokka will understand." Yue still looked thoroughly miserable but nodded anyway. "So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

Yue shrugged and I sighed, casting my mind around for something that we could all do today. I shrugged off the rest of the blanket and stood. I moved across the room and grabbed my dressing gown from its place across the back of the desk chair.

I glanced up at the window and cocked my head to the side in thought. "Hey Yue, you've never been down to the lake have you?"

* * *

"Are you kidding, it's freezing out there!"

I mentally throttled Sokka. Yue had decided that she would like to see the lake before she left and had casually brought it up in conversation. Surprise surprise that it would be my brother that complained straight away.

"Please Sokka," Yue chipped in. "I haven't seen the lake yet and I'd really like to."

I watched my brother's face carefully and noticed it softened slightly. "Fine," he grumbled "But I don't see why we couldn't have gone on a warmer day."

I rolled my eyes, knowing Sokka was beat. "Well I suppose we should head out then, make the most of the day."

With much grumbling Sokka stood from the breakfast table and left the room with Yue. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Zuko.

"So she's going to tell him tonight then?" He mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

I nodded solemnly and pushed away my empty bowl. "Yeah. I wish she would tell Sokka earlier though."

Zuko was about to reply when a shadow loomed over us. Twisting in my seat I saw Suki standing there, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. The intensity of her glare made me want to flinch.

"Suki?"

"Can I talk to you Katara?" She cut me off.

I nodded dumbly and stood from the table, following her out of the dining room and into the main hall. I watched in confusion as Suki stopped and turned to face me. She frowned and looked at her feet.

"Katara, I know that I told you a while ago that I didn't like your brother, and we both know that I was being an idiot and a liar."

I relaxed slightly. So Suki just wanted to talk about normal girl stuff and was feeling nervous or embarrassed? Is that why she seemed so uptight?

Apparently not.

When Suki raised her eyes to meet mine I could tell she wasn't embarrassed. She was furious.

"Which is why I don't understand why you'd help set your brother up with Yue."

I gaped at her and frowned. "What? I'm not setting Sokka up with anyone. I'm not getting involved in his business."

Suki scowled and I was suddenly struck by the fact that she seemed upset and her anger was just a mask. "Oh please. What was with the whole, 'Let's let Yue pick the film' or the 'Hey, Yue's never seen the lake and I think we should go down there today'?"

I bristled. I knew Sokka had been unintentionally hurting Suki's feelings but Suki had chosen the most inappropriate time to decide to bring her feelings to light. "Suki I promise you, I am not swaying Sokka either way on who to like. Ever since we met Yue on the train I thought of you, and you just have to trust me that I wouldn't do something like that."

Suki opened her mouth to retort but her eyes were caught by something over my shoulder. "Oh, and I suppose you had a hand in this did you?"

I looked behind me and saw Zuko had just left the dining room; he appeared a little startled at being snapped at when he had done nothing except leaving the breakfast table.

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrow and approached Suki and I.

Suki turned her glare on Zuko. "I was just reminding Katara that she's been my friend longer that she's been Yue's and that it hurts when you're stabbed in the back."

Zuko caught on quickly, his face clearing with comprehension, and sent one of his infamous glares towards Suki. "You are totally out of line. Katara's tried her hardest to stay out of her dope of a brother's love life but it appears that she's going to get the short end of the stick either way."

Suki seemed slightly mollified by Zuko's rant but her pride refused to let her back down. "Then why is she so determined to get Yue alone with Sokka?"

"Suki!" I snapped. I'd had enough. Suki was going to tear herself, and everyone else, apart until she got some answers. "Listen to me. Yue is leaving tomorrow! Her dad is coming to pick her and she's leaving Lotus Lake for good!"

Suki seemed speechless and I held out hope that the rest of today could go as planned. That is, until I saw Suki's eyes slip to the staircase. Already knowing what I would see I turned around and silently begged Yue to forgive me.

Sokka was stood halfway down the stairs, Yue at his side, gaping at the three of us stood below him. His eyes swivelled around to Yue and I saw the tears well up in her eyes before she turned around and fled back upstairs.

* * *

"Idiot!" I reprimanded myself as I raced up to the dormitories. Sokka had stood there dumbly as Yue had run away and I too had sped past my brother without him moving a muscle.

Why couldn't I have just brushed Suki's words off for a few more hours? I didn't blame Suki, she liked Sokka and was obviously being hurt; but now Yue was hurt, and oh! Life really was sick and twisted at times.

I launched myself up the last set of stairs and practically flew to my bedroom door. Pausing on threshold I took a moment to catch my breath and prepare for any anger that Yue may have, justly, felt.

The door handle turned with only the slightest noise and I poked my head into the room. "Yue?"

The blonde was sat at the desk, apparently staring out of the window. "Oh, hey Katara," she said distantly without turning around.

Deeming it safe to enter I did so, closing the door behind me. I sat heavily on my bed and stared at the back of Yue's head. "Look, Yue I'm sorry about-"

"Don't apologise Katara," she interrupted. "It's my fault. I was a fool to think that not telling Sokka I was leaving was a good idea."

I shook my head and fell backwards. "No. I should learn to keep my big mouth shut. I've spoiled the day for you"

I watched as Yue stood from the desk, wiping her eyes and turning to face me. I was surprised when she smiled. "It doesn't have to be, we could always go down to the lake."

My face relaxed too and I got off the bed. "Sure, if you want to."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait but the good news (or bad news, whichever way you look at it) is that this story is almost over. I'm aiming to finish it completely at 25 chapters, so not long to go now. You can look forward to some surprises and drama within the next couple of chapters.**


	23. Departure and Arrival

**Lotus Lake**

The January air was chilly, no doubt about that, but the lake was as beautiful as ever. The trees' recumbent limbs stretched bare across the lake and reached fruitlessly towards the pale white sky. I glanced at Yue from the corner of my eye and I was glad to see that she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Thank you for bringing me here Katara, it's beautiful."

I smiled and nodded, sitting down on the grass at the edge of the lake. The cold crept through my coat and jeans like dampness but I didn't mind. Yue sat next to me and together we watched the water flowing past. There were no lotus flowers resting on the lake at this time of the year and there were no stubborn blossoms clinging to the trees. Everything had changed; this time the beauty I found in the lake was simple, I knew that come spring the flowers would grow again.

We sat there for a long time in silence. I still felt an immeasurable amount of guilt for spilling Yue's secret in front of Sokka but Yue seemed to hold no animosity towards me.

"Yue?"

"Hmm?"

I looked towards the bright sky. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

* * *

Lunch was a subdued affair. Sokka was conspicuously, and yet understandably, absent. Suki hadn't turned up either but she hadn't been eating with us lately any way. Though I had to hand it to Yue, she took it all on her chin and laughed and joked with the rest of us. 

"That's a good one Aang," Yue laughed as she pushed herself away from the table. "Excuse me but I still need to finish packing."

I watched dejectedly as Yue left the room, a distinct slump to her shoulders. Sighing I rested my chin on the back of my hand and closed my eyes. "Sokka is a stubborn fool."

"Can't argue with you there." Zuko's voice replied. "He's barricaded himself in the room, he hasn't even moaned at me today. I guess his hunger will make him come out sooner or later."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Why wait for his stomach to bring him out when his little sister could get him out now?"

Pushing my plate away I told the others that I would see them later on and departed for the dormitories.

* * *

I huffed and tapped my foot impatiently. I had already knocked on Sokka's door three times and he was blatantly ignoring me. 

"Sokka, let me in!" I was careful not to raise my voice so much so that Yue would be able to hear me from our room.

Utter silence answered me and I growled in impatience. Grabbing the door handle and giving it an angry yank, I was surprised to find the door swung open easily. Sokka looked up at me from inside the room and I blinked at him.

"You might want to check whether the door's open before you start yelling at me to let you in." He muttered and continued staring at the ceiling.

I felt myself flush and closed the door behind me. I stood awkwardly in front of Sokka as I searched for a way to broach the subject of Yue; I had never really had a heart to heart with Sokka, not concerning his feelings at least.

"Look Sokka, I know you must be hurt and everything but-"

"Hurt? Who's hurt?" Sokka scoffed sitting upright on his bed.

I rolled my eyes, typical teenage boy. "Just admit it Sokka, you're upset that Yue's leaving."

"I'm not upset! I'm annoyed that she lied to me, and you did too come to think of it."

Sighing, I sat next my brother. "She was going to tell you tonight. She didn't want you going all weird on her (much like you're doing now) and messing up the last couple of days she had with her friends."

Sokka crossed his arms defensively. "I'm not acting weird."

Shaking my head I stood from Sokka's bed and looked around the room. Sokka's half was, unsurprisingly, messy. "It's okay to feel upset about Yue leaving. She's your friend, and I know you like her in a more than friendly way."

My brother snorted. "That's the same thing you said about Suki."

"That's because it's true. I swear you need to stop being so greedy," I joked.

Sokka cracked a half-smile and my eyes softened. "Look Sokka, you've already missed lunch but at least come down to dinner so we can all say goodbye to Yue properly."

There was a moments silence before Sokka nodded. "Alright, I'll come down to dinner."

"Thanks Sokka," I smiled. "I'll see you later then."

Leaving the room I glanced at my bedroom and decided to give Yue some time alone to sort everything out. At least she and Sokka could sort everything out in a few hours.

* * *

Dinner had not gone exactly to plan. 

By the time five o'clock rolled around I was sat in the dining room with Zuko waiting for Yue and Sokka arrive. True to his word Sokka turned up and sat with us, giving me a small smile.

Half an hour passed but Yue was nowhere to be seen and it was the same at six o'clock. Standing up I announced that I would go and see if she was alright but Sokka stopped me.

"It's okay Katara. We've all eaten already. She probably caught up in something or just _forgot to tell us_ she wasn't coming."

I winced at Sokka's bitter words and watched him leave. Slumping back into my seat I shared an exasperated look with Zuko.

"Things just can't go right for once can they?"

He smiled. "You need to let this sort itself out. I thought you weren't going to get involved in any of this anyway."

"I know," I grumbled. "But I feel guilty. It's my fault that Sokka knows about Yue leaving and I haven't seen Suki since we had that argument."

Zuko threw his arm around my shoulders. "I told you, everything will sort itself out. Don't get so stressed."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll stay out of it but at any rate I'd better go and check if Yue's alright."

* * *

Well that explained a lot. 

I smiled sadly at the sight that met when I entered my room. All of Yue's things had been packed away and stood boxes in the corner of the room. Her suitcase stood next to them with a set of clothes over the back of the desk chair.

Yue herself was sprawled on top of her bed still in the outfit she had been wearing earlier that day. I carefully approached her and pulled the blankets over her sleeping form.

Seating myself on my bed I sighed heavily. I hoped Zuko was right, because I had no idea how to sort this mess out myself.

* * *

I woke up to a knocking sound and low voices. Squinting at the dim winter morning streaming through the window I sat up and looked around. 

Yue was just closing the door having apparently been talking to someone. Looking around I saw that the boxes she had packed had gone and only her suitcase remained. Returning my attention to Yue I registered he fact that she was already dressed.

She smiled at me. "Good morning Katara."

"Morning," I yawned. "Did I sleep in or something?"

Yue laughed softly. "No, my dad has just come earlier than expected."

That woke me up. "What, you're leaving right now?"

"Yes. He's downstairs, Iroh just came to tell me and take down some of my things."

I got off my bed and smiled sadly. "I really am going to miss you, but I' glad we got to know each other."

Yue flung herself at me, enveloping me in a hug. "You've been one of the best friends I've ever had over these past few weeks. I'll miss you too."

Grinning I pulled away. "Stop it before you make me cry."

Laughing again Yue picked up her suitcase and opened the bedroom door. "Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

"Maybe," I smiled.

I stood in the doorframe and watched as Yue made for the staircase. She paused and turned back around, dropping her suitcase and marching determinedly towards Sokka and Zuko's room.

My interest piqued, I moved further out into the corridor to watch what Yue was up to. The girl raised a fist and pounded on the door. I heard a faint thump from inside the room (probably Sokka falling out of bed) and the door was wrenched open.

"Wha-?" Sokka poked his head out of the room, his hair a complete mess and his eyes half closed. "Yue?" He asked blankly.

"I'm leaving now Sokka and I just wanted to say goodbye."

I watched anxiously as Sokka struggled to find something to say.

"Oh, well um I guess - mmph!"

I felt my eyebrows disappear into my hairline as I watched Yue grab Sokka's face and kissed him forcefully in he lips. Truthfully I never thought that shy, conservative Yue had it in her.

"Goodbye Sokka, I'll miss you."

Turning swiftly she grinned at me and, picking up her suitcase, disappeared down the staircase and out of sight.

Sokka stood frozen, staring vacantly ahead, his lips still puckered. I cleared my throat pointedly and he snapped out of his stupor. Flushing red he gave me a half-hearted glare and rushed back into his room.

Chuckling to myself I too returned to my room. Really, I thought, things could have ended up worse than they did. Sure Sokka was still going to miss Yue but maybe she had given him a nice way to remember her by.

* * *

Life at Lotus Lake soon settled back into it's normal pattern. In fact the rest of January flew past in a blur and we all found ourselves in the slightly milder, yet much wetter, month of February. 

The day Yue had left Suki had apologised to me for accusing me of setting Sokka up with the now absent girl. Things between the pair of us had fallen back into their normal places and there was no hard feelings.

Sokka and Suki had begun to get closer, much to my amusement, it seemed as if Sokka had suddenly realised that he had ignored Suki while Yue had been around. The pair were spending as much time together as I was with Zuko.

At the current moment in time I was sat in the auditorium with Zuko, trying to work on my piano piece, although I wasn't getting much work done.

"Stop it!" I tried to snap at Zuko, however it came out more like a giggle.

Zuko moved his face away from mine and smirked. "Yeah, like you really want me to stop it."

I glared at him as I turned back to the sheet music in front of me. Zuko shifted closer to me on the piano bench and I shot him a warning look. He shrugged innocently and I laughed softly.

"What? Do you suddenly have the urge to learn how to play the piano?"

He grimaced. "I don't think I have the skills to play the piano actually. I'm just here to inspire you."

"More like distract me," I snorted.

Zuko put his left arm around me, trailing his hand up my arm. "Oh really? What's so distracting?"

I tried to glare at him but softened when I felt his hand on my cheek. He leaned in closer to me and I did the same. Our lips had barely touched when the sound of the auditorium door opening split us apart.

Turning our attention to the intruder we saw it was Iroh.

"Ah, Miss Katara! I have been searching for you and your brother everywhere. Actually, do you have any idea where he might be?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry. Why, is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

Zuko and I shared confused looks and together we left the piano bench and followed Iroh out of the auditorium. Walking up the corridor to the main entrance hall I noticed that Iroh was wearing a large grin on his face.

When we emerged into the entrance hall, Iroh moved room in front of me and I immediately saw what it was that he wanted me to see.

My feet froze to the floor and my eyes widened in surprise, confusion and a million other emotions. I felt Zuko bump lightly into my back at my sudden halt, but I paid it no mind.

Through all the whirling thoughts in my mind, one word escaped my mouth.

"Dad?"

-------------------

**I present to you the surprise. The drama will follow in the next chapter (which is incidentally the last chapter apart from the epilogue).**

**I have already started on chapter 24 and the epilogue is already written so you can expect a finished story before Christmas.**

**Also, I forgot to add this last chapter but the film the gang watched in Chapter 21 was 'Ghost', so well done to everyone who got it right.**

**Thank you all so much for getting me past 500 reviews!  
**


	24. Farewells

**Lotus Lake**

I stared in disbelief at the man in front of me. He had a few more lines around his eyes than I remembered and he had seemed a lot bigger to me two years ago, but it was him.

"Katara," he said softly and opened his arms.

It was all the invitation I needed. I flew into his embrace and felt the tears trailing, unbidden, down my face. My father rocked back and forth on the spot with me and whispered words of comfort in my ear that I had not heard for so long.

I pulled away slightly and stared at my father's strong face. "You know about mom, right?"

His eyes softened and he hugged me tighter. "Your grandmother told me when I arrived at the house this morning. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

I shook my head and blinked. "Why didn't Gran Gran ring to tell us you were on your way?"

"I asked her not to," Dad smiled. "I wanted to surprise you and Sokka."

"Have you seen Sokka yet?"

"No, I believe Professor Iroh has gone to find him."

I looked behind me and saw that, indeed, Iroh was nowhere to be found. However, my eyes did find Zuko, standing at the edge of the hall and looking rather uncomfortable.

I smiled and pulled away from my father's embrace. I gestured for Zuko to come closer, which he did with apparent reluctance.

"Dad, this is Zuko."

Zuko promptly held his hand out for my father to shake while Dad eyed him carefully.

"Ah, yes," Dad said as he shook Zuko's hand. "Kana told me all about you, Zuko."

I watched with ill disguised amusement as Zuko tried not to flinch under my father's gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," he replied, his voice steady.

I grinned as Dad's face relaxed into a smile. "Call me Hakoda."

The two men released one another's hands and Zuko looked at me with something strange behind his eyes. Before I could decipher what that something was Iroh arrived back in the hall with Sokka.

My brother went through the same state of disbelief that I had, although he didn't cry when our father hugged him. Dad opened an arm for me and I readily joined the moment.

Iroh stood off to the side with a large grin on his face as he dabbed at the corner of his eye. "Lunch is due to be served in a short while. I suppose you will all want something to eat before you leave?"

My eyes widened and I stared up at my father. "We're leaving today?"

Dad smiled down at me. "Yes, I want to get home as soon as possible and sort everything out. Besides, I am dying to sleep in a comfortable bed."

We followed Iroh towards the dining room, one of Dad's arms around each mine and Sokka's shoulders. I realised what the look in Zuko's eyes had been; he had immediately figured out that my dad's return would signify the fact that I would be leaving the school.

Looking around, I also saw that Zuko had disappeared.

* * *

"So you were just waiting to be sent home?" Sokka asked Dad as he reached for the bread rolls.

"Yes. I tried to contact home but we were constantly on the move. Although the people who had captured us were not violent towards us, they wanted to remain anonymous."

I tuned out the conversation for a moment and yet again searched the dining room for any sign of Zuko. After seeing nothing of my boyfriend I turned back to my food. Glancing up I saw that Sokka had stood from the table and was making his way out of the room.

"He said he had to go pack and find someone to say goodbye to." My father said as he finished off his soup. "Isn't there anyone you want to say goodbye to?"

"That's what I was looking for." I mumbled to myself.

"So," Dad said casually. "Your grandmother told me that you and this Zuko are an item, so to speak."

"Dad!" I felt myself blush to the roots of my hair. My father simply ginned at me. "I'm going to go and pack now." I muttered standing from the table.

Really, I mused making my way upstairs, why must parents be so embarrassing?

"Katara!" A young voice cut through my thoughts. Turning around I saw Aang rushing towards me. "Katara! I just saw Sokka and he sad you were leaving today. Is it true"

I smiled softly at his earnest face. "It is. Our dad turned up and we're leaving an hour or two."

Aang's gaze dropped to the floor. "Oh, well I'm going to miss you Katara."

"I'll miss you too Aang."

The boy's face suddenly brightened. "I know! I'll get Haru an Teo and the others and we'll see you off."

"You Don't have to Aang," I smiled.

"But I want to. I'll go find them now, just don't leave before I get back with them."

I watched in amusement as Aang sprinted off down the corridor. Laughing to myself I walked the rest of the way up to the dormitories.

Sokka was stood in the corridor, his things packed haphazardly around him. "Hey Katara," He grinned and I was slightly disturbed to see a red mark blossoming on his neck. It seemed like he had already said goodbye to Suki. "I'm going to take this stuff down to Dad." I nodded and watched him head for the staircase.

"Hey Sokka," I hailed him before he disappeared from view. "Is Zuko in his room?"

Sokka nodded. "Yep but he's in a rotten mood for some reason… oh." I nodded grimly. "Well good luck with him Katara."

I watched glumly as my brother heaved his luggage down the stairs and I turned towards the room he had previously shared with my boyfriend.

There was silence from within and I could only guess Zuko was brooding. "Zuko?" I asked through the wood of the door but I received no answer. I tried again but still, there was nothing.

Sighing I decided to go and pack my things up before trying to get Zuko to talk to me.

* * *

Packing up my room didn't take all that long, surprisingly. My clothes were in my suitcase and my small hi-fi was ready to be taken downstairs. My swimming ribbons had been taken off the walls and my folder of work was tucked away in a box with the rest of my odds and ends.

Picking up said box, I tucked it under my arm and grabbed my suitcase, making my way out into the corridor. Putting them down on the floor outside the room I took a last look at my, now bare, room and closed the door.

Leaving my things where they were, I once again approached Zuko's room. I knocked smartly on the door.

"Zuko, please come out and talk to me, or let me in."

Complete and utter silence answered.

"Please Zuko don't make me feel guilty about having my dad back safely. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel; I feel so happy that my dad is back in one piece but then I feel miserable knowing I have to leave you."

I paused, waiting for an answer although no expecting one.

"Haven't you thought that maybe I feel the same way you do Zuko? I've spent the last month or so knowing we were going to have to say goodbye when you went to college. Now it's happened a few moths earlier than expected and you're shutting me out!

"I wish there was someway I could be with both my family and you but things don't always go the way we want them to."

And still, that deafening silence echoed between us.

"Just let me say goodbye Zuko. I love you." I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I laughed bitterly. "We never said it before did we? But I do, I'm sure of it."

I stared at the door and squeezed my eyes closed.

"And I just confessed my love to a door." I desperately fought the sobs from escaping my throat. "Goodbye Zuko."

Spinning around, I grabbed my baggage and rushed away from Zuko, something I never thought I'd do. On the second floor I bumped into Iroh.

"Ah, Miss Katara. I see you are ready to leave." I nodded despondently. "Is something the matter dear?"

"No, nothing."

Iroh peered at me closely. I noticed he was holding a bundle of paper in one of his hands. "Yes, actually this is what I wanted to find you for. You left your piano composition in the auditorium and I wanted to return it to you before you left."

I stared at the crisp white paper and looked back at Iroh. "Actually Iroh, do you think you could give it to Zuko?"

"Zuko?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'd give it to him myself but it seems he does not wish to see me."

Iroh's eyes cleared in understanding. "Oh, my dear do not take it to heart. Sometimes it hurts us more to say goodbye than to ignore the fact that ones we are about are leaving."

I smiled bitterly. "Yes but it hurts more to say goodbye to a door."

"Take care of yourself Katara," Iroh said placing his hand on my shoulder. "And have faith in the ones you love."

I blinked up at his wrinkled and yet wise face before retuning his smile. "You too Iroh. Thank you for everything."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it. Now if you'll excuse me I might as well go and deliver this piece of music to Zuko."

I watched as he made his way upstairs and I couldn't help but feel a little bit better about the whole situation.

* * *

"I'll miss you Kat." Suki whispered as she hugged me. "Do me a favour and make sure your brother doesn't forget about me."

I laughed and pulled away. "How could he forget about you? You've left your mark on him."

Suki's blush rivalled a tomato and her eyes flicked to Sokka who was currently tugging his collar further up his neck.

All of my things and Sokka's, had been neatly put into the boot of my dad's car and we were currently saying goodbye to our friends.

I had already exchanged farewells with Haru, Teo and Bumi. That just left Aang. Said boy grabbed me in an embrace and grinned up at me happily.

"I'll miss you Katara. Thanks for all those times you stopped Zuko killing me." He paused and looked around. "Where is Zuko anyway?"

I returned Aang's hug before letting go. "Don't worry about that. I'll miss you too Aang."

I looked around at Sokka and watched as he finished talking quietly with Suki. When he looked up at me he smiled.

"Ready to go?"

I tried to smile back at him. "As ready as I'll eve be."

My brother led the way to the car parked on the long driveway of the school, my father already in the car waiting for us. Before I left through the main doors however, I spotted someone lurking behind my friends.

I stared at Jet, praying that he wasn't there to make trouble because I was certainly not n the mood to take it. To my surprise however, he merely nodded and turned around to head back into the main part of the school.

Smiling wryly I followed Sokka outside, our friends standing on the doorstep to see us off.

When we reached the car Sokka scrambled into the passenger seat and shot my father an expectant look, sending me an impatient glance soon after. I rolled my eyes and gave the school one last look before sighing and climbing into the car, sitting behind my dad.

I stared resolutely at the back of his head as the car gave a shudder as its engine started. The car began to roll slowly down the driveway and Sokka reached over to put the radio on, giving a startled yelp as my dad suddenly stopped the car.

"Why are we stopping?" Sokka demanded.

I looked up and me Dad's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"I think someone wants to see you Katara."

I quirked an eyebrow at hi words and turned to look out of the back window. My face broke in a grin as I tore off my seatbelt and flew out of the car, sprinting back towards the school and straight into Zuko's arms and his kisses.

I heard Sokka making retching noises from the car but they were swiftly cut off (thank you Dad).

Zuko pulled away slightly and before could open my mouth he cut me off. "I'm sorry," he gushed. "I'm such an idiot.

I smiled genuinely at him; I don't think I'd have cared if he'd called _me_ the idiot. I was inconceivably happy to see him at that moment.

"I heard every word you said upstairs and I swear I wanted to just open that door and grab you."

"Well why didn't you?" I smiled.

Zuko sighed and put his forehead against mine. "Because I don't think I would have let go."

Why is it that someone can say something so heart-achingly sweet at the very moment you feel like breaking down into tears?

"What changed your mind?" I sniffed.

He hugged me tighter. "Iroh." He said simply. "He came to my room and told me you were leaving. He also said something about a fish and a tea-strainer but it made me realise I was being an idiot." He pulled one of his arms away from me and reached into his back pocket. "He gave me your piano piece so I wanted to give you this."

He held out the sketch book I had given him for Christmas. "It's to apologise for being a prat and there's something on the centre pages just for you. It's not that great because I just did it in about five minutes but I needed to let you know that-"

"Zuko," I grinned. "You're rambling." Zuko returned my smile and kissed me again. I sighed and smoothed down his shirt across his chest with my hands. "You have my phone number and email, right?"

Zuko nodded and kissed my forehead. "I do and I'll keep in touch. Now I think you'd better go before your brother blows a gasket."

I gave him one last kiss before breaking away from him and running back to the car, his sketch book clutched in my shaking hands.

As soon as I was seated and the car door was slammed shut, my dad started off again, neither he or Sokka saying anything as I looked out of the back window. I watched Zuko's figure get smaller and smaller until we turned around a bend and he disappeared from view completely.

Sighing heavily, I turned to face forward and slumped in my seat. Sokka once again moved across to turn the radio on and glanced behind, giving me a smile. I smiled back and lowered my eyes to the black book on my lap.

Opening it I flicked through the pages, smiling at Zuko's sketches. I had never really seen his drawings before he was always very guarded about what he drew in this book; I didn't see why, he was really very good.

When I came to the centre pages my breath hitched in my throat and I felt unshed tears burning at the back of my eyes. Written in a simple and yet beautiful script were four words that alleviated the hurt I felt from leaving Zuko.

'I Love You Too.'

* * *

"Is that everything Hakoda?" Bato placed the last of the boxes in the hallway.

"Yes I think it is. Sokka, take the last of your things to your room before someone trips over them."

Sokka dragged himself off of the sofa and heaved the box into his arms.

We had only arrived back at Slate Marina an hour ago. Bato had been at the house with Gran Gran and had helped us bring everything in from the car.

"Are you staying for dinner?" My father asked his best friend.

Bato smiled. "Only if Kana is making her famous stew."

The two men headed for the kitchen and my father turned to me. "Are you coming Katara?"

I smiled. "In a minute. I think I'm going to go and unpack some of my things before dinner."

"Alright darling. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

I nodded and headed up to my room. My things had already been brought up and I set about the tedious task of returning everything to their rightful places.

My clothes were no problem to put away in the wardrobe, but I had no idea where to start with the boxes. Picking the one closest to me I started emptying out all of the exercise books I had used at Lotus Lake and the folder containing my sheet music.

It was easy, if not boring, to put all of the books in order on my bookshelves. Returning back to the box I picked it up to take downstairs for the trash, when a small, hardback book fell out. Bending down I picked up the blue tome and turned it over in my hands.

Recognition dawned with in me when I realised it was the diary Gran Gran had given me as one of my Christmas presents. I had never been one to keep a diary and so the small book had remained empty. My eyes travelled to my desk and alighted on Zuko's sketch book.

A smile dawned on my face as I grabbed a pen and sat at the desk opening the blue book to its fresh, clean first page. Poising my pen over the paper I began to write.

'Lotus Lake…'

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**Truly that is the end, apart from the epilogue (which will be posted as soon as I have revised it).**

**Now before you all kill me, remember that it is Christmas and you should have faith in me. I'm sure you will like the epilogue and it will be up before the end of the day.  
**


	25. Epilogue

**Lotus Lake **

**Epilogue **

I slowly walked the length of the sunlit room and came to stand in front of the large bay window; my face fixed into a smile the whole time as I finished reading a small blue book. I sighed wistfully as I closed the book and looked up at the morning that lay beyond the window.

The emerald lawn lay smooth and neat beneath the window, and beds of roses and violets bordered the small gravel path that led from the front door to the tarmac pavement. I watched with a warm feeing spreading through me as a father hurried across the quiet road with his daughter in his arms and his son holding his free hand. The quiet cul-de-sac was especially peaceful at eight o'clock, with only school children and adults out and about.

I smiled at the new day and turned away from the window. After waking up only a few hours after midnight, I had found sleep elusive and had pottered around downstairs for the remainder of the night. That was how I had come across the blue covered book that was still clutched in my hand; I had rooted through the many boxes that were stacked in the garage to pass the time until dawn.

I walked over to the ebony bookcase that stood opposite the window and looked for a place to put the small tome I held. I slotted the book into a space on a shelf at my waist height and let my eyes travel over the photographs that stood amongst the books.

I smiled at the photograph of my parent's first date (my father had insisted that I keep it) and trailed a finger across the silver frame that held the image of me on my graduation from university. An entire shelf was taken up with pictures of myself in a full white dress and a handsome man in a black morning suit; the embroidery on his cravat matching the colour of the bouquet I held in my hands.

My smile grew wider when I looked upon the newest addition to the pictures. A small frame held a piece of paper that was dominated by a black background, save for an area in the middle of the photo that was a fuzzy grey colour.

I wondered briefly how my heart could soar from just looking a greyscale image, and then my smiling eyes swept over the words at the top of the picture.

Goldgrove General Hospital

20 weeks

OZAI Katara

I looked away from the ultrasound scan and stared at my swollen stomach. Quite a change from the twenty weeks my last scan took place at; my eight months of pregnancy was obvious, and I was proud of my bump. Even if the kicking did keep me awake at night.

I pushed back my now elbow-length hair and rubbed my lower back. All of this was new to me and I was loving every moment of my first pregnancy.

A pair of hands snaked around my waist and rested on my tummy. I smiled as my husband buried his face in my neck and placed a feather light kiss there. I turned around in the embrace and Zuko stepped back to accommodate the anticipated addition to our family.

I looked at him and smiled yet again, his hair (several inches shorter than it had been as a teenager) was ruffled messily and his tie was untied and tucked sloppily under the collar of his un-tucked shirt.

I sighed in amusement at Zuko's sleepy face and set about fixing his tie.

"How long have you been up for?"

I glanced up at him briefly. "Since about two o'clock. Someone would not stay still."

Zuko smiled down at me. "Well at least there is only one more month to go and then we can both be kept awake by crying instead of kicking."

I laughed and swatted his shoulder as I finished with his tie. "I was talking about you! Why are you so fidgety lately?"

"I guess I'm just getting anxious the closer we get to the birth," he placed his hands on my bump. "I don't want to go to work today, I want to stay with you!"

I grinned at his childish tone and turned back to the bookshelf, plucking out the blue book I had just deposited there.

Moving over to sit on the sofa, I addressed my husband again. "You will go to work you big baby. Do you know how much I'd love to be back at work?"

Zuko came to sit next to me, tucking his shirt in as he approached. "I do indeed Doctor Ozai. I'd just rather spend time with you than listen to the ramblings of a bunch of politicians."

"Well here's something to take your mind off things today," I handed him the book. "I found it in the garage earlier on."

Zuko took it curiously. "What is it?" He flipped open and scanned the first page.

I smiled when I saw his face light in recognition. "After I left Lotus Lake I decided to keep a diary and I wrote down as much I could remember of those months I spent there. You know when I left you I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Zuko looked up at me and grinned. "Not a chance, you'll never get rid of me."

"I'm glad." I watched as Zuko flipped further through the book to the pages I had kept while Zuko was in college and we had kept in touch through email and telephone calls.

All that had changed when I went to do my medical degree close to where Zuko was finishing off his Government and Politics degree. Being able to see each other regularly again had ignited a spark between us that we hadn't felt before; it was stronger than the innocent love we had felt in our teens.

When Zuko had finished his degree, I had feared we would lose our growing bond. However, Zuko had surprised me yet again when he had taken a job close to where I was studying; and the rest, as they say, is history.

"Well I'll definitely have to look into this." He slipped the book into his breast pocket and stood up to search for his shoes.

"Hey! Help me up." Zuko looked around and smiled sheepishly as I held out my arms to him. He pulled me to my feet gently.

Making my way to the kitchen I looked through the cupboards, listening to Zuko make his way upstairs. I was craving something but I didn't know what. I flung open the cupboards above the toaster and peered up into it. There! Right at the back was a jar of pickled onions. I realised that eating pickled onions for breakfast was vaguely disgusting, but far be it from me to argue with what my pregnant stomach was telling me.

Standing on my tip toes I stretched for the jar, with little success. My fingertips had barely brushed the cool glass when -

"Katara!" I withdrew my hand and turned to look at a frowning Zuko. "What on Earth do you think you are doing?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Getting breakfast."

"You shouldn't strain yourself like that," he chided me. Using the advantage of his height he plucked the jar down for me with no trouble, not even mentioning that I was about to eat pickled onions for breakfast. Zuko ushered me to the kitchen tabled I sat without any protest, grabbing a fork from the cutlery rack on the way .

I watched in amusement as my husband searched the room for his car keys and silently ate my 'breakfast'. After a while I took pity on him and pointed out they were probably hanging on the hook near the front door. I smiled as he flushed in embarrassment and left the room. Ever since I had told Zuko I was pregnant his nerves had gotten the better of him and he had become prone to letting his mind wander; it didn't bother me, in fact I found it quite funny to watch.

Zuko returned to the kitchen with his coat on and briefcase and keys in hand. He leaned over to kiss me goodbye and I reminded him that Sokka and Suki were coming around for dinner. He nodded in understanding and left through the door that led to garage.

I shook my head exasperatedly knowing that he would forget before the day was out. I pushed the empty jar away from me and hefted myself to my feet; now where did I put those gherkins?

* * *

**See? I told you to have faith in me. I can't resist a happy ending and seeing as it is Christmas I thought I should spread the love and good cheer and all that.**

**Thank you all for making this story so successful. Even if it has been hard to write at times I did enjoy writing the story and reading all of your lovely reviews.**

**This finished story is my Christmas present to you. **

**I hope you all have a fabulous Chirstmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and any other celebration you may partake in this festive season. **

**Thank you all ain, I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole.**


End file.
